Tainted Blood
by May-Flowers99
Summary: After being attacked by a vampire, Scarlett Watson heads back to Mystic Falls to escape her attacker,only to find that it's crawling with vampires, and when she accidentally catches Damon Salvatore's eye just because she looks like his dead ex-fiance, all hell breaks lose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The footsteps behind me continued to get closer causing my heart rate to increase rapidly. I was such an idiot to be wandering around the streets of New York City alone at night. What in the world was I thinking? Now I was going to die and no one would ever see me again. _

_I frantically shook my head getting rid of the negative thoughts. I had to find a way out of this dark alley. I clutched the pepper spray in my hand, happy that m mom had remembered to pack it in my bag. _

_I quickly looked behind me to see if the dark shadow that was following me was still there. My heart skipped a frantic beat. He wasn't there. I stopped walking and twirled around in a circle to see where he had gone. I could have sworn I was being followed. _

"_Looking for me, Honey?" The dry, scrappy voice came from right behind me, his warm breath against my neck. I turned around, clutching my heart. _

_His eyes were black as night. That was the first thing I noticed about the creepy guy in front of me. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and his teeth looked surprisingly sharp. _

_I took a few steps back until my back hit the brick wall. "What do you want?" My voice came out so low that I was surprised he actually heard it. He grinned, and I couldn't help thinking he looked even more terrifying now._

"_I want your blood." _

_I didn't even have time to comprehend what he meant when he suddenly lounged at me. I screamed and tried pushing him away but he didn't even budge. His mouth was on my neck and I felt a sharp pain like two needles pricking me._

_This had to be some sort of sick nightmare. Was he slurping my blood? By breath was starting to become shallow. I was not going to die in the hands of some freak. With new found strength at that thought, I brought my hand up and sprayed the pepper spray in his eyes. _

_He didn't even seem affected. My heart sank as he still continued to hold me tightly. _

"_Now that was not a good idea, my sweet." His whispered breath against my neck caused tears to spring up in my eyes. I was going to die and I couldn't do anything about it. _

_The guy's head suddenly twitched away from me as he cocked his head to the side like he was listening to something. That's when I heard the faint sound of sirens. Taking advantage of his distracted state, I kneed him and ran away. I hadn't even gone a few steps, when he grabbed me and shoved me against the wall again._

"_You're not getting away from me that easily." He said in a deadly whisper. His teeth sank harshly in my neck again. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Darkness consumed me._

I woke up with a start. My hand quickly went to my neck and I would still feel the two needle shaped dots. Ever since that day when I had been attacked, I had had nightmares about that night constantly. Shaking my head I quickly got up to get dressed. Today was a big day.

After a quick shower, I pulled on some clothes and started brushing my golden brown hair that was layered down my back in natural soft curls. I put on eyeliner, making my blue grey eyes stand out. It was a miracle my eyes were still open and I was even alive.

After that attack, I had woken up in a hospital. Turned out, that the police had arrived and the guy that had attacked me had run away when he heard the sirens. They still hadn't been able to find him. I didn't bother to tell the police that they never would find that guy.

I knew that guy couldn't possibly have been normal or even human for that matter. I mean he'd attacked my neck and sucked my blood. That was not at all normal. So I'd done some research and came to the conclusion that he was a vampire. It was hard to believe and I didn't believe it myself at first, but there was no other possible conclusion as to what he was.

The doctor had asked me what had happened and I had told them that it was some rabid animal that had attacked me. They believed me because they didn't have anything else to believe. I knew my parents and the doctors and police would throw me into the mental ward if I started talking about vampires so I kept that secret to myself.

"Scarlett Watson, get down here right now or you're going to be late!" My mother yelled from downstairs. I quickly grabbed my bags and ran downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late, Mom." I said as I sat down and grabbed a plate of waffles. "I had trouble sleeping last night."

My mom gave me a sympathetic look. "That's why I think going to Mystic Falls and staying with Elena will be good for you." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "Plus you haven't seen your friends in a while either."

My family and I used to live in Mystic Falls; we were actually one of the founding families. But my parents had decided to move when I was fourteen because my dad got a job transfer to New York. I hadn't seen any of my friends in three years so when my parents decided that sending me back to Mystic Falls for the remainder of the year would be calming for me after that tragic accident, I couldn't agree more. I had missed my friends, and in only a few hours, I would get to see them again.

I would be staying at my best friend, Elena Gilbert's house. We had known each other since birth and our parents had been best friends. I had even been there for her parent's funeral a while back. We were also both alike in some ways. I was a bit more reckless and outgoing than Elena though, while she was more reserved and cautious. I was excited to see her again.

I ate my breakfast and started loading my bags into the trunk of my car. My parents came outside to see me off.

"Now be good, and we better not hear from your school, okay?" My Dad said as he gave me a hug.

I laughed, hugging my dad back. "When have you ever heard from my school?" My parents knew I was a pretty good kid and school had never been a problem.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Your father's just saying to be on your good behavior. And remember be safe, ok?" Mom said. "We don't want to hear that you're in the hospital again."

"Won't happen again, Mom, I love you guys!" I said as I got into the car and started backing out of the driveway. I waved goodbye until they were out of site and started on my way back to my old home. Hopefully, it would be the same as I had left it. I had no idea how wrong I was.

Hey everyone! If your reading this story then I love you for reading this and if you could tell me if you like it or not that would be great! This is my first story ever so please excuse mistakes because im still getting the hang of it. Please comment! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soo much to those who reviewed and saved this story as favorite or on story alert you have no idea how happy that made me!**! **Special thanks to TopazEyes137 and OpheliaAndKit who were my first reviews ever! Thank you guys soo much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything you recognize just my characters!**

Chapter 2

A few hours later, I pulled up at Elena Gilbert's house. It had been a long trip, but worth it to see my friends again and escape the craziness of the city. I stayed in the car for a few minutes looking at the house I had spent the majority of my childhood in. I smiled just thinking about all the memories I had in Mystic Falls. I had missed this place.

I finally got out of the car, grabbing my bags and walking to the door. I rang the bell and waited. I didn't have to wait long. There were loud footsteps running to the door, and then the door swung open. I barely had time to blink before I was attacked and pushed to the floor.

"Oh my god! You're actually here!" Elena screamed right in my ear. "I missed you so much! How come you didn't visit as often? We have so much to catch up on!" She said rambling on about all the things we had to talk about. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Elena, I can't breathe!" I gasped out laughing. But I still hugged her back as she lay on top of me on her porch.

"Elena stop hogging Scarlett. She's my friend too you know." A voice said from behind Elena. She finally got off me, jumping up and down in excitement and listing all the things we would do. I turned around to see a guy.

"Jeremy!" I screamed.

"Yup, the one and only." He replied hugging me.

"Wow, what happened to you? You look so much older than last time I saw you!" Jeremy did look older. He wasn't the same little scrawny kid that I had left behind. He had gotten taller than me and his hair had grown out. He even had muscles now! Even Elena looked different. Her hair had grown and she looked skinnier than last time I saw her.

"What happened to me? Scar, what happened to you?" Jeremy said, letting his eyes check me out. "You got hotter!"

I laughed again, playfully punching him in the arm. "Shut up." I mumbled.

"Come on you two, let Scarlett breathe. She hasn't even come into the house yet."

"Aunt Jenna!" I screamed, tackling the young woman who had came in from the kitchen. "I missed you!"

She hugged me back, "I missed you to Scar." She turned to narrow her eyes at Jeremy. "Haven't you learned any manners? Go get her bags and put them in her room." Jenna scolded Jeremy. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled. Grabbing my bags, he left up the stairs.

"Come sit down." Elena said, leading me to the living room. "We have so much to talk about." I couldn't help but smile again and hug her. I really had missed this place. The house looked the same. It hadn't changed much. The same homey feeling that it had a few years ago when everything seemed easy.

"Elena, let her eat first." Jenna scolded. "You two can talk later, but Scar must be hungry. She's been driving for hours." My stomach groaned in hunger right as Jenna said that.

"Fine, let's eat." Elena sighed. She grabbed my hand leading me to the dinner table where the food was already set.

Dinner was amazing. We all talked about all the things we had missed out on when I was gone. I didn't mention the real reason I had left New York, but instead told them that it was because I missed them and my parents let me come back to finish my senior year with my old friends. Thankfully, they brought it and didn't ask to many questions.

Elena told me about her new boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, who she said was absolutely amazing and I just had to meet.

"I'll introduce him to you tomorrow at school." She said with excitement in her voice. I could see her eyes sparkling as she talked about him, and knew she must love him. "He's so amazing! You'll love him."

"I can't wait to see everyone again." I said stabbing a piece of pasta with my fork and eating it. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see me again." I had decided to surprise everyone else and had just told Elena of my arrival. Everyone else would be surprised to see me again.

"Did I mention I was going out with Bonnie?" Jeremy said innocently. I looked at him in astonishment.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope." He smirked.

"Bonnie?" I shrieked, "My best friend Bonnie Bennet!"

Jeremy just laughed. "There's only one Bonnie, Scar." I was still surprised. I couldn't believe I had missed out on so much.

"Is there anything else you to are hiding that I should know about?" I asked dryly. "Like maybe Caroline is going out with a werewolf?" I meant the last part as a joke, but the look on Jeremy and Elena's face was priceless. Elena choked on her water, spraying it everywhere.

"What did you say?" She finally breathed out after a coughing fit.

I frowned. "I was just joking, you guys." I said looking from one to the other. They both released a breath and Jeremy let out a shaky laugh.

"Sorry Scar, we just get freaked out easily." He mumbled. I nodded slowly, still not understanding why that innocent comment had scared them so easily. They both seemed to be hiding something, but Jenna seemed oblivious to what had just occurred.

After dinner, Elena showed me to my room and let me unpack. The guest room was actually pretty. It had cream color walls, and the full sized bed in the middle of the room had a pale purple bedspread. Elena had remembered my favorite color and tried to add shades of purple in the room. There was a desk in one corner by the bay window, and a dresser and mirror by the bathroom door.

I started unpacking and getting ready for bed. After changing into my pajamas, I collapsed on the bed, extremely tired. I lay in bed for a while, tossing and turning. I was afraid to go to sleep because I knew the minute I closed my eyes, the nightmare that had been haunting me would start once more.

I got out of bed and slowly walked over to the window, sitting down on the window seat. From the window, I had a clear view of the street, and trees. I smiled as I looked at the town that I had once lived in. It felt good to be back, but I couldn't help but feeling like something had changed here. Something felt different than it had before.

I stood up again and walked over to the mirror to look at my neck again. The holes on my neck were still there, but much lighter than before. I probably had to wear make up again to cover them up so no one would see. I was still having trouble believing what i saw had really happened.

Sighing to myself, I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Tomorrow I had school and had to get up early again so might as well try to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and waited for the nightmares to start once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who were the first to comment on the first chapter, I really appreciate it! You guys were my first ever commenters to thank you soo much and keep commenting! Sorry, the story starts of a bit slow, but it picks up pace soon. Next chapter, Damon will be appearing so keep reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you for the lovely reviews! Sorry this was a bit late because my old dinosour of a computer broke and my parents finally got a new comp after 10 years.. lol **

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up early to get ready for school. I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I pulled on a pair of my favorite jeans that fit me perfectly and hung low on my hips and a layered dark purple elbow sleeved form fitting shirt. Letting my hair down in its natural soft curls I put on some eyeliner and mascara, my usual make up. Grabbing my bag, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Glad to see you could make it to breakfast." Jeremy said munching on a piece of toast. He was sitting at the table with Elena and Jenna already there as well.

"Sorry, I'm late." I mumbled. "I had trouble sleeping last night." Elena frowned, staring at me.

"You sure you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm completely fine, Elena." I said. There was no point in telling her about the nightmares that were haunting me every night making it impossible to get a good night sleep. She would only ask what was causing the nightmares and as soon as I would mention the word 'Vampires', she would freak and send me to a shrink. "Now let's go shall we, I'm excited to see everyone!" We grabbed our stuff and decided to take my car to school. All the way there, Elena filled me in on gossip that I had missed while Jeremy made snarky remarks.

We finally reached school and got out of the car. I sat there for a minute just observing the school. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I missed this school." I remarked letting my eyes drink in the brick building that most students called hell.

"You really must be sick or something." Jeremy mumbled. "No one in their right mind would actually miss this school.

I rolled my eyes at Jeremy. "Come on, let's go." I said getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance. "I can't wait to surprise everyone!"

I walked into the school and let my eyes wander around, taking it all in. The school seemed the same as always. I got my schedule from the front office and then Elena led me towards her locker. We were just rounding a corner when I spotted a familiar head of brown curly hair. I slowly walked towards her and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said in a sing song voice. Bonnie gasped and turned around almost causing me to trip and fall flat on the floor.

"Scarlett!" She screamed jumping up and down and hugging me tightly. "Oh my God, what are you doing here!"

I laughed; hugging her back and winking at Elena, letting her know our plan had worked successfully to surprise Bonnie. "I moved here for the remainder of the year." I said. "My parents thought it would be better for me to be with friends that I missed terribly."

"What in the world are you screaming about, Bonnie? I can hear you all the way across the school." Spoke a voice I knew so well.

"Caroline!" I screamed instantly turning around to see her. I watched in amusement as her eyes widened in shock and she traded looks with Elena and Bonnie to confirm that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Scarlett?" She finally croaked out.

"The one and only." I replied smirking at her. I barely had time to think before she hugged me tightly. In fact I was surprised that Caroline could hug this tight, it was almost inhuman how strong she had become.

"Wow Caroline, I think you're about to break my bones if you don't loosen up."

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline said instantly letting me go. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

I shrugged innocently. "Elena and I thought it would be better to surprise you guys." I watched as both Caroline and Bonnie turned to glare at Elena.

"You knew?" They both said in unison. Elena laughed, "Sorry, but I thought it would be better if it was a surprise." She said.

"Come on, Scarlett, I want you to meet Stefan." Elena said dragging me away from the death glares Bonnie and Caroline seemed to be throwing our way. "Plus, Caroline's about to throw one of her hissy fits and I'd rather not be there." I laughed and let Elena pull me away.

Elena had just started walking again when her eyes widened in happiness. "There's Stefan!" She said running towards a guy that had his back towards us. I watched as she ran towards him and hugged him. I smiled watching the two of them smile lovingly at each other. She saw me looking, and quickly waved me over.

Stefan turned around as soon as I got near them, and I finally got a good look at the boy Elena was in love with. He was amazingly good looking and I could see why Elena loved him. His dark hair was cut short, and his brown eyes sparkled. But what shocked me the most was how he was openly gaping at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"Savannah?" Stefan choked out. His eyes were wide with confusion and amazement. I frowned. Why in the world was he calling me Savannah? I looked at Elena and noticed that she also looked confused.

"Stefan, this is my friends Scarlett." Elena said slowly. "Remember, I told you she would be staying over at my house?" I watched as a look of realization crossed Stefan's face.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you looked like an old friend of mine." Stefan said. He held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, and it's a pleasure to meet you Scarlett."

I shook his hand surprised at how chivalrous he was. "It's nice to meet you to Stefan." I replied. I was still a bit confused as to why he had called me Savannah but I let it go for now.

The school day passed by pretty fast, and soon it was lunch time already. I sat with Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan. We were waiting for Matt and Tyler to join us since I hadn't had the chance to see them yet.

"Hey guys." Tyler said walking with Matt right behind him towards our table. He hadn't seen me yet. "Have you guys heard this rumor going around that Scarlett's back? I mean that's pretty weird isn't it?" His voice trailed off as he finally noticed me.

"Scar?" He cried out. "Wow, you really are here!" He said as he hugged me tightly. "Don't you look smokin'?"

I laughed, "It's nice to see you again too Tyler." I turned to look at Matt. "Matt! I missed you!" I said hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, "I missed you to Scar."

We all finally sat back down again to eat lunch. No one remembered to ask me what I was really doing here and I was glad that I didn't have to lie to them or make something up. Stefan kept shooting me weird looks that were starting to creep me out, but I chose to ignore them. I'd ask Elena later what was going on.

Later after school Bonnie invited me, Elena, and Caroline over to her house for Dinner and a get together for just us girls, which we happily obliged to. We spent the remained of the day at her house talking about our childhood and all the memories we shared. I kept getting a feeling that they seemed to be hiding something from me because they kept sharing looks.

It was almost dark when Elena finally decided it was time for me and her to get home. After promising Bonnie and Caroline another girls night out, we left to go home. It was when we finally got back to Elena's house when I had the sudden urge to go for a walk outside.

"Hey, Elena, I'm going to go for a walk outside, okay?" I said letting Elena know before walking towards the door again. Elena knew that I had a habit of walking outside before going to bed ever since I was little. It was something that I did all the time. The fresh air and outdoor feeling gave me a feeling of calmness that I loved. It was also because I was a bit claustrophobic. I couldn't stand being cooped up inside for very long.

Elena's eyes widened. "You can't go outside Scarlett, its dark!" She said frantically. I frowned. I had always gone outside when it was dark and she had never stopped me before. Why was she stopping me now?

"Why not, what's wrong with going outside now?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I've always gone outside before." I watched as Elena nervously ran a hand through her hair and fidgeted anxiously.

"It's just that it's really not safe anymore to go around at night alone. There are these animal attacks that have been going around, and it's safer if you stay inside for now."

My heart seemed to stop at the word 'animal attack'. Could it be that there were vampires here in Mystic Falls? After all, I had told the Police that it had been an animal that had attacked me; maybe people here were saying it was also animal attacks when it was really vampires.

"But there have never been animal attacks here in Mystic Falls before." I said. "This is like the safest place ever." That was why I had come here in the first place, because it was safer for me here.

Elena shrugged. "It's better if you stay inside." She walked closer to the door almost like she was trying to stop me from going outside.

"Elena, I'll be fine." I replied, edging closer to the door myself. "I'll be right down the block and if I see some wild animal, I'll scream so you can hear me, ok?" Elena finally nodded slowly, agreeing to let me go.

I walked outside, waving at Elena to show her that I was fine, and continued to walk down the street. I had to find out more about those animal attacks to make sure it wasn't vampires. Tomorrow I would go to the library and look at the old newspapers to see the news about the attacks. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

Whirling around, I looked frantically in the darkness, but didn't see anything.

"A pretty girl like you really shouldn't be wandering around at night." A voice drawled right close to my neck. I whirled around again and came face to chest with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had dark hair, almost dark as midnight that fell elegantly over his dark blue beautiful eyes. He had the gorgeous body, like a model. My eyes finally traveled up to meet his eyes, only to notice the expression on his face. It was like he had seen a ghost.

"Savannah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Those of you who put this story on alerts and fav should also review because i love seeing reviews it makes my day! Thanks! Happy belated holidays everyone, if you review i'll send you a half naked Damon with a bow on his head! lol ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the lovely reviews i really appreciate them and they make my day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire diaries just Scarlett.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4

"Savannah?"

I frowned at the gorgeous guy in front of me. Had he just called me Savannah? My mind played back to earlier today when Stefan had called me Savannah. Why did people keep mistaking me for someone else? But the guy in front of me looked like he was sure that I was Savannah. He stepped closer to me and gently touched my face as if to make sure I was real.

"Umm... No, I'm not Savannah." I said slowly taking a few steps away from the mysterious guy. I wasn't at all keen to some strange guy touching me. "But you're not the first person today to mistake me for her." The guy froze in his spot and stared at me disbelievingly. He stood still as if listening to something then surprisingly, he smirked.

"I'm sorry; it's just you like an old friend of mine." His eyes were trailing up and down my body, observing me with interest.

I nervously edged away from him. "Yeah, I heard that too today." His grin quickly vanished to be replaced by a frown.

"Really? Who else thought you were Savannah?" There was a trace of malice in his voice that somewhat scared me.

"Some guy from school, Stefan, I think his name was. He thought I looked like an old friend of his too." I replied. He automatically relaxed and his smirk returned full blast.

"Ah, I see you met by younger brother, Stefan." He said stretching out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older and much cooler brother." I was surprised that Stefan had a brother. No one had mentioned anything about him.

I eyed the hand he was stretching out nervously. Something about this guy seemed dangerous. But I still shook his hand saying, "I'm Scarlett Watson." His eyes widened slightly at my last name.

"Watson?" He mused. "You wouldn't happen to be a founding family member of the original Watson's now would you?" I was slightly surprised he knew I was one of the founding families.

"Yeah I am. My family actually used to live here in Mystic Falls, but we moved a few years ago. They let me come back to finish my senior year with my friends." I had no idea why I was telling this stranger all of this but it was like I had no other choice. The guy nodded slowly.

"No wander I haven't seen you around." He smirked again. "No one can miss a beauty quite as you." I blushed slightly.

"I should go back, it's getting late." I said starting to feel nervous around Damon. I walked away back towards Elena's house. She would probably be freaking out by now afraid that I'd gotten eaten by some rabid animal. The guy followed me.

"Let me walk you home. It's not real safe here at night." Damon said easily catching up with me. I couldn't help but scoff.

"You're kidding right? Mystic Falls is like the safest place I know. I don't know why everyone keeps saying it's not."

Damon looked at me with an amused expression on his face. "A lot can change in a few years, Scarlett. You haven't been here recently so you wouldn't know." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to walk me." I said. I could see Elena's house now, and I really wasn't okay with this guy knowing where I was staying. Something seemed eerie about him.

"It's no problem at all." He replied his shoulder brushing against mine. "I would hate if something happened to you." His voice sounded like if anyone would be doing anything to me it would be him. I stopped in front of Elena's house.

"This is my stop." I said starting to edge towards the door. "Thanks for walking me." Damon looked at the house and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't possibly live here."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why not?"

"Elena Gilbert lives here, so you can't possibly live here too." He said.

"I'm staying at Elena's house." I was surprised that he knew Elena, but then again his younger brother was dating her so he must know her. "We've been best friends since we were born and our parents were friends, so they let me stay with her." Damon looked amused and shook his head in amazement.

"This is crazy." He muttered so low that I could barely hear him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What was so funny to him?

Damon just smirked at me and started walking away. "It was a pleasure to meet you Scarlett. I'll be seeing you again." He winked at me and walked away leaving me staring at him in confusion. His words weren't a question or statement. It seemed like a promise. I quickly walked inside. Elena was waiting for me by the door.

"Thank God you're okay!" She exclaimed. Her eyes checked my body for any damage. "You're okay right? Nothing happened?" There was no point in telling her about the strange guy that walked me home, she'd only worry more.

"Why would anything happen? I told you I would be fine." I said taking my jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack by the door. "Now we have school tomorrow so we should go to sleep." Elena still seemed dubious but nodded.

"Good night, Scar." She said walking towards her room. I walked into my room too and changed into my pajamas. I was walking towards the bed when I noticed something on the tree branch outside my window. I walked towards the window and looked outside to see a black crow on the tree.

The crow seemed normal at first until I looked into its eyes. They looked human. The crow was staring at me like a human would stare at me. I shook my head. I must be going crazy. I quickly walked back into the bed to go to sleep.

It was later that night when I was halfway to sleep when I felt a cold hand tracing my face, and a guy's voice saying, "Savannah". By the time I pulled myself out of the sleepiness and opened my eyes, there was no one there.

* * *

><p>Later at school the next day, Caroline cornered me and convinced me to come to the Mystic Grill after school to hang out with the rest of our group.<p>

"You promise to come right?" She asked. Her blue eyes shined with excitement waiting for me to say yes.

I laughed. "I can't believe you guys still hang out at the Grill." Ever since we were little, the Grill was the one place where we all met up.

"You know the Grill is like the only place to hang out in Mystic Falls." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "It's not like New York City where there are hundreds of places to hang out." She sighed in wistfulness. "I would love to go to New York."

I grabbed her arm, leading her back to our last class of the day. "Yes, I'll come to the Grill. You know the Mystic Grill can't compare to anything in the Big Apple."

Class went by fast, and everyone practically ran out of the classroom as the last bell rang for the day. I walked with Bonnie towards our locker to get our stuff. Elena was probably waiting outside for us.

Bonnie and I had just walked out the front door, when I saw Damon. He was leaning against a hot sports car with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. Elena and Stefan where standing in front of him and by the looks on their faces they seemed angry at him. As if he saw me looking, his eyes met mine and a smirk crossed his face. He winked at me, and nodded in acknowledgment.

Elena and Stefan looked to see who he was winking at and their eyes met mine. I waved at them, and they nervously waved back. Why did they seem so nervous? Bonnie saw Damon looking at me and nudged me.

"Scarlett, you should really stay away from Damon." She said grabbing my arm and leading me away from him. "He's really dangerous."

I frowned. "How is he dangerous?" I asked. I looked at him again to see that he was glaring at Bonnie. I seemed to sense there was something weird about him, and he had the whole tall, dark, and dangerous thing going for him. But why was Bonnie warning me to stay away from him?

"He's just not a good person, and I would hate to see you get hurt because of him, so please promise me you'll stay away?" Bonne's eyes were pleading with me to agree with her. I had never seen her look this frightened before.

"I promise I'll stay away." I finally replied. "Plus, I've had enough danger in my life to last me a lifetime, I don't really want anymore." Bonnie smiled at my joke leading me towards the car. But I wasn't really joking. I really did have enough danger in my life and I didn't want anymore.

By the time me and Bonnie arrived at the Grill, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt were already there. I greeted them all and took a seat next to Elena, while Bonnie sat next to Jeremy. We all ordered food and talked about everything we could think of. I smiled in contentment. I really had missed all of my friends. Everything seemed so normal and good, it was a good idea to move here.

The air suddenly changed from calm to anxious and everyone abruptly stopped talking. I looked to see that they were looking at the door were none other than Damon was approaching.

"Hello everyone," He said grabbing a chair and straddling it. "I'm kind of sad that I wasn't invited to this get together." He saw me and grinned at me. "Scarlett, it's a pleasure to see you again." I nervously looked away from him.

"Again?" Elena said her voice rising slightly. "What do you mean again! When did you see him?" She sounded like she was panicking.

"I just ran into him last night when I went for a walk, Elena." I said. I was confused why everyone seemed to hate Damon. "It wasn't a big deal."

"You still should have told me." She murmured shooting a glare at Damon, but he didn't seem at all affected. It was like he was used to them hating him. Damon turned his attention to me.

"So Scarlett, what exactly are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" He asked leaning forward in interest. My heart sank. I was hoping no one would ask me why I was back. I would have to lie to them because if I started talking about vampires, they would think I was crazy.

"Yeah, you never really told us why you came back. I mean I'm glad you are back, but I'm surprised your parents let you." Matt said.

"Dude your parents were crazy protective of you!" Tyler said. "Remember that time your mom actually followed you to a party at my house because she thought you'd get lost or something on the way." I rolled my eyes at Tyler, but he wasn't exaggerating. My mom had always been overprotective.

Jeremy leaned forward. "So how did your parents actually let you stay here?" I ran hand nervously through my hair.

"They decided that New York wasn't safe for me anymore. I accidently ran into some trouble so they thought it would be better if I stayed here were it was safer." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Elena frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "It wasn't anything major." I said taking a sip of my soda so my throat wasn't so dry anymore. "I got lost and walked into some dark alley at night, and got attacked." There were thuds as glasses hit the table. Everyone gave each other nervous glances before Caroline finally spoke up.

"Attacked by what?"

My heart accelerated dangerously. She had just said 'what'. Not who but what. Could they possibly know about vampires? No that was impossible, they couldn't. But I didn't miss the glares that were shot at Caroline and her wincing.

"It was just some drunken guy trying to steal my purse." I said finally. The air around us instantly lost the tension.

"You're okay right?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "The police showed up before he could do anything, but my parents though it would be safer if I moved here." Damon smirked at me.

"Oh you'll definitely be safe here." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Stefan shot him a look, which Damon ignored.

That was when I decided that there was definitely something strange going on that everyone was hiding from me. I was going to find out what this deep dark secret was that they were trying so desperately to keep hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! OMG Who saw the Vampire Diaires epsiode last night! I won't spoil it but it was AMAZING! Delena all the way! ;) I have a question for you guys.. Does the dialogue seem all right in this story, i dont know why but when i type it it seems a bit off.. Thank you for the reviews, I'll update every week! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my characters.**

Chapter 5

The next day I was on a mission to find out what was going on in Mystic Falls. I remembered Elena saying something about the animal attacks so I decided to look into that first. All throughout school the next day I waited impatiently for the bell to ring so I could go to the local library and look at the old newspapers.

Stephan saw me fidgeting during lunch and asked me what was wrong, but I casually shrugged him off saying that I had a test next period that I was worried about. It was almost scary how easy lying was starting to become for me.

When the last bell finally rang, I practically ran out of the classroom, dashing to my locker to grab my books.

"Where are you in such a hurry to go?" I turned around to see Caroline giving me a curious look.

"Just the library," I said innocently while slamming my locker closed. "I got so much homework to catch up on." Caroline looked at me bewildered.

"Homework? You're kidding right?" She said following me outside towards my car. "You can do that later. I was hoping we could go shopping today."

I put my bag in my car, "I'm sorry, but we can go shopping tomorrow. I just have to finish this essay, it's due tomorrow, and I would hate to fail chemistry. You know how bad I am at Science." Caroline finally sighed.

"Fine, but we are definitely going shopping tomorrow." She gave me a stern look before walking away towards her car. I sighed in relief and started my car before driving off to the library.

The librarian happily gave me the newspapers I asked for, and I set to work pouring over them. The attacks started a few months ago, but before that there had been no animal attack. I started with the first attack that occurred in Mystic Falls. It was a young girl about my age who had been bitten by an animal on the neck and her blood had been drained. My fingers tightened on the paper almost turning white.

It sounded just like a vampire attack. Blood drained and markings on the neck could only be a vampire. But why were vampires here in little old Mystic Falls? I kept going through the newspapers and they all showed similar attacks and all the victims were young girls. I abruptly stopped when I came to a familiar face. Vickie Donavan.

My heart thudded noisily in my chest. Vickie had been attacked and died? Why in the world had nobody mentioned this to me? My heart broke for Matt. I couldn't believe he had lost his sister. I had known Vickie before I had moved. We weren't exactly friends because she hung out with different group of people than I did, but we were still kind of close.

My fingers trembled as I looked at the paper with her picture on it. It said that she had disappeared and had been presumed dead. But I was pretty sure that it was a vampire. Suddenly struck with an idea, I decided to check out the historical books about Mystic Falls. Maybe vampires weren't a new thing here.

With the librarian's help, I found some books about the history about Mystic Falls and poured over them. It wasn't until halfway through the second book that I found a story about vampires. Fingers shaking, I forced myself to read.

The book said that in 1864 there were similar animal attacks occurring throughout the town. No one knew what was causing them but there was a rumor going around that it was vampires. There was also a group of people that mysteriously disappeared in 1864. The book went on to mention other facts about the 17th century.

"What are you up to?" The deep voice came from right behind me causing me to jump and clutch my heart in panic. I looked behind me to find Damon leaning against a bookshelf staring at me. He had a cocky smirk on his face and his eyes were gleaming. How had he snuck up on me like that? I hadn't even heard him move.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I said, "I was just doing homework." He looked at the books and the newspapers littered around the table I was sitting at. His body seemed to stiffen at the sight of the newspapers and books.

"What kind of homework is this exactly?" His voice seemed suspicious as he looked at me with a penetrating look. The look he was giving me was making me nervous.

"It's just an essay for history." I said forcing my voice not to shake. "We have to write about the history of Mystic Falls so I was just looking through some books. And Elena mentioned something about animal attacks so I thought I'd check that out to." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Damon was still looking at me suspiciously. He took a quick step so his face was inches away from my own. My breath hitched as I noticed how close he was.

"What are you really doing?" His voice took on a hypnotic tone and his eyes seemed to dilate. I blinked to see if his eyes really had just changed, but they seemed normal now.

"I told you, nothing." I said taking a step away from him. "What just happened to your eyes?" I was sure I had just seen his eyes change. He looked at me with confusion. His eyes scanned my body looking for something until they finally fell on my necklace. It was an old family heirloom that my mom had given to me when I was little. The necklace was filled with vervain that I had gotten after I was attacked. I had ordered the vervain and put it into the necklace after doing research on vampires and realizing that vervain hurt vampires and made it impossible for them to compel you.

Damon's eyes lingered on the necklace and a look of recognition crossed his face, he looked at me again. "Nice necklace." He said. "Mind if I see it?"

"Nope." I said without even thinking about it. Damon was strange and until I found out what was going on, I didn't trust him with my necklace. He seemed frustrated at my refusal.

"So did you learn anything new about Mystic Falls?" He said walking casually around me, eyeing the books. I was surprised at how fast he changed the subject.

I slammed the books shut. "Nothing important that I can write in an essay." I put the books back on the shelf and grabbed the newspapers to give back to the librarian on my way out. Just sitting next to Damon was making me nervous. I had also promised Elena and Bonnie I would stay away from him, and I planned on keeping that promise.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked standing up as I grabbed my bag. He was still staring at me with that deep gaze that made my stomach flutter. He took a step closer to me again so his lips were inches from my own. "You know, Scarlett, I think I'm going to have fun with you around."

"It's getting late and I promised Elena I wouldn't be out late." I said backing away from him starting to walk away. My nerves were going crazy. I had to get away from him, fast. I looked back to see if he was following me, but he wasn't there. I frowned and looked around but he was gone.

When I got home, I threw my stuff in my room and ran back downstairs to help Elena with Dinner. I made that salad since that was the only thing I was capable of doing. I was a horrible cook and only seen in the kitchen when I was forced.

"Still horrible at cooking as ever, I see." Elena said, glancing at my bleeding finger which I cut while cutting the cucumbers.

I sighed. "You know I will never learn to cook as well as you." I looked glumly at the cut finger. Elena quickly handed me a towel paper and a band aid.

"Hurry and get that cleaned up." She said nervously looking around the house as if someone would see the blood. I quickly cleaned it up and put the band aid on. Elena finished up the salad saying she didn't want me to accidently cut my hand off this time. As she finished up dinner, I ran upstairs to call my mom to let her know how I was doing. I was supposed to call her every day to let her know I was still alive. Afterward's I decided to take a quick shower.

I had just gotten out of the shower and put on my pajamas which consisted of pajama shorts and a tank top, and was about to head back downstairs when I heard voices. I put my ear to the slightly open door and listened closely.

"Is that her blood?" It was Damon's voice. How had he known that was my blood? Maybe he had seen the bloody knife and assumed it was mine.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Elena's voice sounded angry. "Get out, Damon!"

"I had to talk to you about something." His voice surprisingly sounded serious. Elena must have heard the seriousness, because she stopped yelling.

"What is it?" She asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice. "Is it about Scarlett?" At the sound of my name, I pressed my ear closer to the door.

"I saw her at the library today going through the history of Mystic Falls, and the newspapers about the animal attacks. When I asked her what she was up to she said it was for history class. But when I asked Alaric if there was a history essay due, he said no." Damon said. "So obviously she's starting to suspect something." My hand shook, so there was something going on here.

"Maybe she was just looking at the attacks because I mentioned it to her." Elena replied, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice. "I mean Scarlett loves walling outside at night, so maybe she was seeing if I was telling the truth about the attacks."

"She's so much like her." Damon whispered so low that I could barely hear. What was he talking about? Who was I like? There were footsteps, and I quickly leapt away from the door afraid that they would find out I was eavesdropping on their conversation. There were more hushed voices and then there was silence.

After a few more minutes, I stomped down the stairs, letting them know of my presence. Elena was setting the table like nothing had happened, and Damon was in the kitchen. I was surprised he hadn't left yet. I ignored him and instead helped Elena set the table. I looked towards Damon to see him staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. He shrugged casually.

"I just came to talk to Elena here about something." His eyes slowly took in my appearance in my pajamas and smirked. I nervously pulled at the shorts. His eyes came to rest at my neck and his eyebrows rose. He walked over to me so fast; I barely realized he was inches from me.

"What's that on your neck?"

Crap! I'd forgotten to put makeup on my bite mark to hide it since I had just gotten out of the shower. I didn't really expect anyone to see it. I nervously took a step back.

"It's nothing," I replied, "just got into bit of an accident back home." Elena walked over to me curiously and looked at the mark before I could hide it.

"Scarlett, that doesn't look like nothing, it looks serious, What happened?" She asked worried. I had to come up with an excuse, Damon and Elena weren't going to let me leave until I answered their question.

I sighed. "It was that drunken guy I told you about that attacked me. He held a knife to my throat and asked for my purse. I didn't tell you guys before because I didn't want to worry you."

"You're okay though, right?" Elena asked. "Nothing else happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Elena." I said smiling at her to let her know I really was okay. Damon was still staring at the mark, and it was making me nervous. It's like he could see straight through my lie and knew what really happened. He exchanged a look with Elena and said goodbye, then left.

I took a relaxed breath as soon as he left. That guy was strange. There was something about him and I was going to figure out what it was. I was also going to figure out what the hell was going on here that everyone seemed to know about, but me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews i love reading them! Heres the next chapter so please read and review. Thank you for also favoriteing and alerting, you should also review! I'll send you a Damon in the a towel if you review! lol thanks you! Next chapter will be up VERY soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews, i love reading them. So i noticed that when i sent the reply to your guys reviews, the towel damon didnt show up on the message. :( So here's your guys Towel Damon, just take out the plus signs between letters and put a / before youtu. Enjoy! h++ttp:/youtu++.be/x1T1lT1C2S++Q**

Chapter 6

The next day I got a phone call from my mom asking me to check out our old house and see if everything was fine. We hadn't sold our house because it had been in our family for generations and was part of the founding families. My mom hadn't let me stay in it when I moved here because she was afraid what would happen if I lived alone. Therefore she only let me come if I promised to stay with Elena with adult supervision. My mom really was overprotective.

After school let out, I told Elena I had to check out the house, and that I would see her later. A few minutes later I came to a stop at the house. I sat in the car gazing up at the house with a sincere expression on my face. I had so many childhood memories in this house. Walking up the steps, I put my key in the lock and slowly opened the door.

The hose seemed the same as the day we left it. The white covers were still on the furniture making it look like ghosts from a distance. Dust had collected on the empty surfaces over the years. I walked around making sure everything was fine before starting up the stairs to my old room.

I gently opened the door to my old bedroom and smiled. The walls were still the same purple I had begged my dad to help me paint when I was 11. I had taken most of the furniture with me so the room was pretty empty. Walking back out of the room I decided to check out the attic. Ever since I was little, I had been afraid of the attic, and never gone inside, but maybe there would be some journals from the founding families that explained the animal attacks. It was the only way to find out for sure.

Climbing up the rickety stairs to the attic, I slowly opened the door and looked around. Most of the attic was covered in dust. There were old chests with names of ancestors written on it and boxes of antiques everywhere. Some of the stuff I recognized from when my mom cleaned out the house and put all the old stuff in the attic, but the rest was unfamiliar to me.

Walking around, I gently looked through some of the boxes trying to find anything from around 1864. I could feel that that was an important date and I was dying to figure out what happened. I was walking towards a big box in the corner of the attic, when I tripped over something and landed face first on the ground. Groaning in pain, I sat up and dusted myself off. I looked down to see what I had tripped over to see a small old fashioned box with a latch on it. But what really made me curious was the name on the box, Savannah.

I had been called Savannah twice now, by both Salvatore brothers, and this made me extremely curious. I gently touched the box and pulled it into my lap. I dusted the dust off with my hand and looked closely at the box. It was a pale pink box with jewels incrusted on it, and a latch that you had to open to be able to look inside. The name Savannah was written in gold on top of the box, so it must have been made especially for her. Gently I pulled open the latch and it surprisingly opened. It was a miracle it wasn't locked. I eagerly looked inside.

The diary was the first thing I noticed in the box. I gently took it in my hands and looked at the date on the cover of it. 1864. My eyes widened. Was it strange that this box just happened to fall into my lap right when I was looking for this particular date? Putting the diary aside, I continued to look into the box. My eyes fell on something that was gleaming. It was a ring.

Gently picking it up, I turned it over in my hand. It was a pretty fancy diamond ring that looked like it was an engagement ring. Had this belonged to this Savannah girl? That was when my eyes fell to the two pictures in the box. Slowly picking up the first picture, my heart thudded dangerously in my chest, and I gasped. It was me.

The girl in the picture could have been me but from a century ago. He had the same golden brown hair, in the same soft curls, even her eyes where the same color as mine. She wore an elegant ball gown and was smiling. She was beautiful. But why in the world did she look exactly like me? It couldn't be normal. Flipping over the picture, I read the name and date on the back. _Savannah Watson- 1864. _

Stefan and Damon had called me Savannah because I looked exactly like her, but how could they possibly have known that since they couldn't even be alive at that time. But as soon as my eyes fell on the second picture, everything fell into place. I picked it up, and my hands instantly started to shake. Stefan and Damon were in the picture with Savannah between them. I closed my eyes, and opened them again, but they were still there.

My body was slowly starting to tremble. This can't be happening. How was it even possible that they were still alive? I flipped over the picture and read the names from left to right on the back. _Damon Salvatore, Savannah Watson, Stefan Salvatore- 1864._ So they all knew each other. I looked closely at the picture. Damon Stefan looked the same as they did today. Not a day older. That could only mean one thing. They were vampires. And all my friends knew and hadn't bothered to tell me.

I took a deep breath, unsuccessfully trying to calm myself. I couldn't tell them I knew just yet. I was going to make them squirm for not telling me in the first place. I put the items back in the small box and closed it. I put it into my purse since I wanted to look at the items again once I got back to Elena's, plus I still wanted to read that diary. Leaving the house, I drove back to Elena's.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're home pretty late." Elena said as soon as I walked in. No wander she was always worried about me walking outside at night, she was afraid I'd get attacked by vampires. And to think I ran away from New York to escape crazy vampires only to find out my friends was dating one. I realized Elena was still waiting for an answer.<p>

"Oh, I just started looking through some old stuff and lost track of time." I shrugged innocently. She seemed to believe me.

"Well dinner's ready so why don't you clean up and come back down." I looked down and realized I was covered in dust. I ran upstairs, and quickly took out the box and hid it under my bed. I took a quick shower, and went back downstairs for dinner.

Dinner was pretty tense. Probably because of the secrets each of us had. By the way Elena and Jeremy acted; I knew that Jenna didn't know about vampires. And they thought I didn't know either. Elena seemed to sense there was something wrong with me.

"You okay? You keep acting weird and quiet." She said looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, you're like never this quiet." Jeremy added.

I played around with my food on my plate. "Nothing's wrong." I said in a calm voice. "I just kind of miss my parents." I lied.

"Oh Honey, if you miss them why don't you call them?" Jenna said.

"Yeah I'll do that later." I replied putting on a fake smile. They seemed to believe me, and Elena quickly changed the subject.

"So the girls are coming over for dinner tomorrow, and we're going to have a sleepover!" She said excitedly. "We haven't had one of those in years, and I thought it would be fun since you're back."

I was actually excited at the idea of a sleepover. I would make them spill about vampires tomorrow at dinner. "Sure! Sounds fun." Elena seemed excited and quickly started talking about all the activities that we could do.

"Hey remember how we would hold a séance and Bonnie would pretend to talk to the spirits?" I asked. "We should do that again, we used to love supernatural stuff, right?" The only reason I brought this up was to see how Elena would take it me bring up supernatural stuff. But I didn't expect both Jeremy and Elena to freak out. Jeremy started choking on his food, and Elena dropped her fork with a huge clang.

"What do you mean about Bonnie?" Her voice sounded frantic as she slapped Jeremy on the back to stop his coughing fit.

"Jeremy, take a sip of water!" Jenna added. "What is wrong with you? I told you to eat slowly; the food's not running away."

"Nothing, I was just remembering something from the past." I assured her. She seemed to calm down, and Jeremy's coughing fit subsided. I frowned. Now I was suspicious that there was something wrong with Bonnie as well, or else they wouldn't have freaked out like they did. And by how Jeremy had started choking, I knew that he was also in on the big secret that everyone was hiding.

After dinner, I went back to my room to get ready for bed. This time, the crow outside my window barely bothered me. I just shewed it away and fell into my bed with my mind on overdrive. I had to find out what the hell was going on here. I hated being left ou tof the loop that everyone was going around except me.

Tomorrow at dinner, I would find out what ever they were hiding, I promised to myself. I couldn't go on pretending didn't know anything anymore. And I would not pretend that I was okay with my friends hanging out with vampires. Tomorrow all the secrets would be revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>So i just wanted to clarify a few things, some of you might be wandering where exactly the timeline of this story is so im thinking its between season 2 and 3ish, where they already know about the originals... Please Review if you want to see some of the secrets be revealed! Thank You! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! Im loving the amazing reviews! Everytime my phone vibrates i check it to see if i got a review or if someone favoreted or alerted me and then i start jumping up and down all happy... But sadly my phone fell in the toilet so i havnt been able to check my emails without actually getting on the computer...:( Anyway, ENJOY READING! **

Chapter 7

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Elena said catching up to me as I was walking to English. I had left early this morning since I couldn't sleep anyway. I was also nervous about tonight's dinner. "I wanted to tell you that Stefan offered to help with dinner so I thought it would be nice to invite him too so you can get to know him. He'll leave before the slumber party though."

The butterflies in my stomach turned into dinosaurs. Now I was really nervous. What if I admitted that I knew he was a vampire, would he attack me? "That's great, Elena" I mumbled trying to smile, but it came out looking pained since Elena frowned at me.

"Everything okay?" She asked giving me a searching look.

"Everything's fine, I'm just excited for dinner tonight." I replied trying to put some enthusiasm in my voice. Elena smiled.

"Great, we'll have a great time tonight!" I just smiled, to afraid to answer her.

Dinner time arrived sooner than I wanted it to. Jenna and Jeremy were at the Grill tonight so it would only be Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena. At least Damon wouldn't be there to make me even more nervous. I pulled on a pretty simple floral printed dress, and brushed my hair trying to look nice for tonight's disastrous dinner.

By the time I finally came downstairs, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline had already arrived. I greeted them all and helped them set the table. We had all just sat down to eat, when the doorbell rang.

"Did you invite someone else?" Bonnie asked looking confused.

Elena shook her head. "No, it's just us. Maybe Jenna forgot something." She quickly stood up to answer the door. She came back a few minutes later looking pretty frustrated. As soon as I looked behind her to see who our uninvited guest was, I understood her anger.

It was Damon.

"I have to say I'm pretty heartbroken that you guys didn't invite me to dinner." He put his hand to his heart in a mock heartbroken expression. "Hello Darling." He winked at me and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan said with an edge to his voice . He was glaring at his brother. Everyone was actually looking frustrated that he was here.

There was tension in the air.

"I came for dinner, of course," He looked over at me, "And to get to know our newcomer here."

Elena sighed impatiently. "But you weren't invited, Damon." He didn't even seem to care. He just shrugged.

"What can I say; I'm more of a party crasher anyway." He smirked. No one was eager to argue with him, so we started eating.

Great now if I brought up the topic of vampires, I'd get attacked by not one, but two vampires. I could already picture my death.

We kept the conversation light and humorous and even Damon cracked a joke once. I could feel his eyes on me more than once throughout the night.

"So Scarlett," Damon said breaking the brief awkward silence our conversation had fallen into, "Do you cook?" Elena chuckled.

"No way, Scarlett can't cook to save her life." She said. "She cuts her finger while making salad." I shot Elena an annoyed look.

"I did that like once!"

Caroline laughed, "Actually I remember when we were kids and you burned your finger on a microwave. Who does that?"

I shook my head, but smiled slightly at the memory. I looked towards Damon and saw a smile playing on his lips, an actual smile. He looked like he was remembering something from the past. Deciding now would be a good time to bring my plan into action, I opened my big mouth.

"So I've been doing some research on those animal attacks that Elena mentioned, and did you know that the same exact attacks happened in 1864?"

Five heads swiveled in my direction. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. "I mean, it's kind of strange that those attacks would start up again now, huh?"

Bonnie nervously cleared her throat, "Yeah, it's pretty strange." I noticed that Damon was watching me intently, causing my heart rate to pick up speed. I bet he could hear it. Even Stefan was staring at me with suspicion.

"It's probably nothing." Stefan finally spoke. I knew I should have stopped talking, but I still continued.

"Why didn't you tell me Vickie got attacked by one of those animals? I mean I knew her, didn't you thing I should know about her death? What exactly happened to her?" It couldn't have been a coincidence that everyone happened to shoot a glare at Damon right after I said that.

"What happened to Vickie was pretty tragic, but it was an accident." Damon said firmly. He looked me straight in the eye as if trying to compel me. I couldn't believe they were still lying to me. Becoming angry, I slowly started to cut to the chase.

"So I was looking through the attic at my old house today, and I came across something weird. It was a picture of Savannah." Right as I said her name, Damon's body next to mine tensed. Everyone else seemed nervous suddenly. Good, I was making them squirm. "You know what else I came across, a picture of Savannah with Damon and Stefan Salvatore from 1864."

There was a deathly silence. Finally, Damon spoke.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" His voice sounded dangerous and sent shivers up my spine, and they weren't the good kind.

"You guys can stop playing dumb with me." I said evenly. "I know what you are." Damon leaned in closer, looking at me straight in the eye.

"And what are we?" He said in a low voice. I took a deep breath.

"Vampires.

Chaos ensued right after that. Everyone started talking at once, asking questions, and yelling at each other.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Damon yelled angrily. Everyone instantly shut up because Damon looked pretty freighting at the moment. He turned to me. "Now you are going to explain everything you know and how you figured it out." It wasn't a suggestion, it was more of a command.

"Only if you explain everything that's going on to me." I said glaring at him. He looked annoyed.

"I'll see." He said. I knew that was the only answer I was going to get so I took it.

"You knew about vampires before didn't you?" Stefan said quietly, staring at me. "You don't seem surprised at all." I sighed, and started explaining everything.

"Yes, I knew about vampires before I came here." As I said this, everyone but Stefan and Damon looked surprised. I continued, "That guy I told you about that attacked me in New York wasn't some random drunk, he was a vampire. That's what this mark is." I pulled my hair aside and let them look at the mark on my neck. "He ran away when he heard the police sirens. I didn't know what to tell the doctors and the police so I told them that I was attacked by an animal. Everyone believed me. But my parents were worried after that accident so sent me here because they thought it would be safe. When I arrived here and heard about the animal attacks, I knew something was up since that was the exact same excuse I used to lie to the police."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Bonnie asked looking slightly hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's not like you guys were honest with me."

"I still can't believe you knew about vampires before." Elena said shaking her head.

"So what exactly is going on here?" I asked. Everyone instantly jumped in to explain about how Elena was a doppelganger, and Katherine, Elena's evil look alike was after them to break the cure of the sun and the moon, Klaus and Elijah, the originals, the werewolves, How Caroline was a vampire, and Bonnie was a witch, and everything else that I had missed. After they finished, I just stared at them with wide eyes.

"I can't believe Caroline's a vampire, Bonnie's a witch, and Tyler's a freaking werewolf!" I exclaimed. "I feel like I'm in a Twilight book." I shook my head.

"So Katherine looks like Elena? Like how I look exactly like Savannah?" I asked slowly. I turned to Damon, finally understanding why he thought that me living with Elena was funny. "So that's why you thought it was crazy that I knew Elena and was staying with her. It's because we both have look alikes." I took a deep breath.

"Whoa… You guys sure have been busy." I still had one important question though. I turned to look at Damon and Stefan. "So who exactly was Savannah, and why does she look like me?" Damon didn't say anything; it was Stefan that finally answered me.

"We're not sure why she looks like you, but we think you might look like her because she was related to you."

I frowned. I couldn't just look like an old relative, it was impossible. "Are you sure it's not something else?" I asked. Stefan shrugged.

"Right now, we all know nothing. I'm hoping that we can look through some old stuff and figure it out though."

"So how did you guys know her?" I asked.

"We were all friends when we were little." Stefan answered. Damon stared moodily ahead, not looking at anyone. "Savannah was an amazing girl. She was nice and sweet, yet carefree and wild. She was almost like you. She hated being coped up inside and loved to walk around outside." Stefan's voice drifted off as he seemed to be lost in her memories. Even Damon had a faraway look on his face. "She was also Damon's fiancée." The last sentence brought Damon back to reality. He clenched his jaw, and I noticed that his fingers tightened around the glass he was holding.

I couldn't believe that Damon ever had a fiancé. I noticed that everyone else looked surprised at this, so they probably hadn't known before.

"What happened to her?" I asked softly. Damon slammed the glass down on the table and standing up, he finally spoke.

"She killed herself." The words held anger and pain. He didn't bother to look at anyone, but stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Everyone was quiet. Stefan finally spoke again.

"Damon loved her." He said softly, his voice held pain too. "He doesn't understand why she killed herself since she loved him too. They were both amazing together. He was the one who found her dead in her room. She had taken poison and killed herself. No one knew why she did it, it was tragic news for everyone. That was the reason Damon left to go to war and didn't come back till months later. That was when he met Katherine and used her to forget about Savannah."

"That's so sad." Elena said with tears in her eyes. Even Bonnie and Caroline looked sad. It was horrible what happened to Damon. But hearing what had happened only made me eager to find out why Savannah had killed herself. Maybe the diary I had found would give me some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The secret will be revealed in the next 2 or 3 chapters so continue reading! Please review, I LOVE THEM! they make me all happy and fuzzy inside and i could really use them after the horrible week i had (my phone fell in the toilet... broke my heart :( Thank you soooooooooooo much! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm SUPER sorry for updating so late! It's just SAT are coming up and i have to study for that and school work and volunteering, its been pretty busy! I also have writers block. I've never experienced it before but its horrible! Im completely stuck.. :( Anyway I'm waiting for inspiration to hit me so I can write some more. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! :)**

Chapter 8

"You'd think that with all the crazy things that have happened, Caroline would stop throwing parties." I said to Elena as I looked through dresses on the rack. "I guess being a vampire didn't really change Caroline at all, huh?" Elena and I were at the dress shop trying to find a dress to wear to the party Caroline was throwing as a welcome back party for me. I had tried telling her I didn't really want a welcome back party, but she didn't listen.

Elena laughed, "I think becoming a vampire actually made her more obsessed with throwing parties." She held up a blue dress, "Good, or not good?"

"Definitely not good," I said taking one look at the dress, "It looks to puffy, you'd end up looking like Cinderella or someone."

"Whatever would I do without you?" Elena sighed. She held up a short pretty purple dress. "This would look amazing on you! You have to try it on!" She threw the dress at me and pushed me into the changing stall without even letting me protest. I tried the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. It actually looked amazing on me. I guess Elena's choice of fashion was still good as ever. I stepped out and let Elena look at it.

"You are so buying that!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw me. "Now all we have to do is find me a dress."

After finally finding Elena a dress, I dropped her off at Caroline's where Bonnie and she were helping Caroline set up the party. I had offered to help, but Caroline wouldn't let me because she wanted it to be a surprise for me since it was my welcome back party. I drove back towards Elena's house. I hadn't yet had a chance to look at Savannah's diary and I was dying to read what was in it.

I unlocked the door to Elena's house and stepped inside. It seemed to be empty so I assumed that Jenna and Jeremy weren't home. But something felt wrong in the house. I looked around but didn't notice anything. Maybe it was nothing. I had just stepped towards the staircase to go upstairs when I heard someone behind me.

"Elena!" I exclaimed. Hadn't I just dropped her off? She looked different too. Her hair was curled and she had on different clothes. "How did you get here so fast? Weren't you helping Caroline with the party?"

She just stared at me. She took a step closer to me and she was suddenly in front of me.

"Savannah," She breathed. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you alive and walking."

I frowned. What was wrong with Elena, she knew I wasn't Savannah. "I'm Scarlett, Elena. Are you okay?" I had barely finished my sentence before 'Elena' had thrown me against the wall with her hand on my neck keeping me in place. That's when I realized that this wasn't Elena.

It was Katherine. I was so surprised at how they both looked the same, I couldn't say anything.

"Scarlett, huh?" Katherine whispered in my ear. "Well I didn't expect to come across another Watson with tainted blood so soon, but that's just better for me." I struggled against her grip, but she just tightened her hold.

"You're Katherine." I said trying to breathe. "I've heard so much about you." It was supposed to come out taunting, but it didn't.

She seemed surprised that I knew who she was. "You've been spending time with the Salvatore's haven't you? Why is it that they always happen to come across your kind first?" She looked very annoyed and angry. "But I won't let history repeat itself with you, you're mine this time." I barely had time to understand what she was talking about before she bit me.

It wasn't gentle at all. She was making it painful as possible for me. I screamed out in pain and struggled against her, but she didn't budge. She was taking too much blood. I was starting to lose consciousness. I had just closed my eyes, when Katherine was instantly pulled off of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Damon, and he sounded absolutely furious. I slowly opened my eyes, and put a hand to my wound to stop the blood flow.

"I'm just having fun." Katherine replied innocently, but Damon glared at her. "Why is it that you always find the doppelgangers, Damon? I mean first you find Elena, who looks like me, and now you found Scarlett here, who looks like your dead fiancé, Savannah. It's like History just follows you around, huh?" Her voice was taunting him.

"How do you know about Savannah?" Damon sounded surprised that Katherine seemed to know Savannah. Even I was surprised. Hadn't Katherine come to Mystic Falls after Savannah had died? So how did she know her?

Katherine's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that you don't know the connection between Savannah and Scarlett?" Damon moved so fast that it looked like a blur to me. One second he was by the door, the next he was holding Katherine's neck against the wall, like she had been doing the same to me just a few minutes ago.

"Tell me what you know, Katherine."

She easily pushed him away so he flew across the room, landing on the floor. "I don't think so Damon, it's actually better if you don't know." She disappeared out the door, but not before looking back at me. "I'll be seeing you very soon, Scarlett." I stared at the place she had been before looking at Damon. He was instantly in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He was looking at the blood that was still slowly flowing at my neck. His eyes closed for a second as he smelled the blood. "You're blood smells different." He whispered. He opened his eyes and pulled a finger against my neck and licked it. "It tastes different, to amazing to be human." He was frowning now.

"Umm… Can I get a napkin?" I asked. I had to clean this up. He instantly helped me to the kitchen to get my wound cleaned up. I got some band aids out from the medicine cabinet and cleaned up my wound and put them on. Damon was watching me the whole time.

"Come on, we can go to my place, it'll be safer there." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. He seems to be on edge.

"But Elena's going to freak out if she sees's that I'm not here." I said trying to pull my arm away, but it was impossible, his grip was too tight.

"You can call and tell her you're at my house, we'll explain it to her later."

He ushered me into his car, and quickly started driving away. He looked anxious, and kept looking around like Katherine was going to pop out again and kill me. I closed my eyes, and lay back, taking a deep breath. Everything had happened too fast. My head was swirling with the events that had just occurred. What had Katherine been talking about?

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to see Damon looking curiously at me.

"I'm fine," I murmured. My eyes happened to look at the speed he was going at, and I panicked, quickly sitting up straight and clutching my seat belt, "Slow down! You're going at a 100! You're going to crash!"

He looked amused, and gave me a small smirk. "You're forgetting that I'm a vampire; believe me when I say we are not going to crash."

I rolled my eyes, still clutching the seat belt. "Ya, well you're forgetting that only one of us will be able to walk away from this crash unscathed, and believe me when I say it's not gonna be me."

Damon didn't even seem to care that I was freaking out. He continued driving at the same speed, and only stopped when we reached his house. I quickly got out of the car, not wanting to be in it longer than necessary. He led me to his house, and I stared at it in amazement. It was beautiful. He led me inside, and it was more beautiful than the outside. There were wood floors, a spiraling staircase to the side that led upstairs. It looked like one of the houses from the olden days, but with some new century touch to it.

"Nice, huh?" Damon asked watching me stare at his house in amazement.

I shrugged trying to act indifferently. "I guess." He just chuckled and led me into the living room. There were footsteps on the stairs, and Stefan came downstairs. He seemed surprised to see me alone with Damon.

"Damon, what are you doing with her?" His eyes fell on the bite mark on the side of my neck, and his eyes widened. There was a blur and the next thing I saw was that Stefan had pushed Damon against the wall. "How in the world could you hurt her! She's Elena's friend, Damon, you can't go around biting people!" Stefan seemed furious.

Damon didn't even look surprised. He just pushed Stefan away, and said, "If you would stop jumping to conclusions and listen to me, you'll realize that I didn't hurt her, it was Katherine."

Stefan froze. "Katherine? But didn't she leave?"

Damon walked over to the small bar in the corner and poured himself a drink. "That's what I thought until she showed up at Elena's and attacked Scarlett."

"But why would she attack Scarlett? Katherine barely knows her." Stefan seemed confused and was pacing across the room.

"She called Scarlett, Savannah."

Stefan froze again and looked confounded. "But that's impossible, Damon. Katherine didn't even know about Savannah, she died before Katherine showed up."

Damon took a sip of his drink and sat down on the couch. "That's what I thought, but Katherine obviously knows something. She said that there was a connection between Scarlett and Savannah and that she was surprised I hadn't figured it out yet."

"She also said that I had tainted blood, whatever that means." I said breaking into their conversation. Both brothers looked at me like they had forgotten I was even there.

"She said that?" Stefan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I nodded. "Yeah, right before she attacked me she said that."

"That still doesn't help us since we don't know what that means." Damon drawled from the couch. I was surprised he was getting drunk this early, but maybe that was just his way of losing his previous panic. Just then my cell phone rang. I had forgotten to call Elena.

"Where are you?" She shrieked from the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear because her voice was too loud. From the expressions on Stefan and Damon's voice, I bet they could also hear her. "Do you know how worried I was when I saw blood on the floor?" I had forgotten about cleaning that up.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but Katherine attacked me so Damon took me to his house, I'm here and I'm perfectly fine." I said trying to soothe her from her panic mode.

"I'll be right there." Elena said not even giving me a chance to reply before hanging up.

"Elena's coming." I said before putting my cell phone back into my pocket.

Damon smirked, "Yeah we heard." I blushed slightly at having forgotten they were vampires and heard every word in Elena's and my conversation.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on others conversation." I said glaring at Damon. He just smirked at me and chugged down another drink. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other couch, away from him and waited for Elena to show up.

I didn't have to wait long for Elena to show up. She showed up two minutes later with Bonnie and Caroline hot on her heels.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" All three of them said in unison making a beeline towards me and looking at the wound on my neck.

"I'm fine, really." I said assuring them I was okay.

Elena turned towards Stefan and Damon. "What do you mean Katherine's back? Didn't she leave?"

Stefan proceeded to tell Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline about what had happened and how Katherine had attacked me and had known about Savannah.

"She said that you had tainted blood? But what's that?" Caroline asked frowning.

"That's what I'd like to know." Damon muttered dryly.

Stefan turned to Bonnie, "Do you think there might be something about this in your grandmother's spell book?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'll definitely check."

Elena looked worried. "I can't believe this is happening to you Scarlett. I mean you came here to get away from vampires and to be safe here in Mystic Falls, but you get pulled into this drama here." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "You don't deserve this. Maybe it will be safer for you back home."

There was silence before Damon broke it. "It'll be safer for her here where we can protect her, Elena. If we send her back, Katherine will just follow her and kill her there where we can't stop her."

"But it's not safe for her here, Damon! You know that there are always more vampires here, and even the Original's are close to coming. What if there's something about her blood that pulls vampires to her? She'll be safer home."

"I'm telling you, Elena, it's not safer for her in New York." Damon said exasperatedly, "She was already attacked there, who's to say it won't happen again. If she's here we can keep an eye on her."

I couldn't take them arguing about my life like I wasn't even there.

"Hey! This is my life you guys are talking about, and I get to decide what to do with it and where to go, not you."

Elena looked sorry. "I'm sorry, Scar, it's just I don't want you to be a part of what going on here. It's too dangerous."

I walked over to Elena and gave her a hug. "Its okay, Elena, I'll be fine. We'll just find out what's up with my blood and if it's serious, we'll just make our decision then, okay?"

But I was scared. I had to know what was pumping through my veins soon. I didn't mention to anyone that I had Savannah's diary, and the answer we were looking for might be in that diary. I didn't want to get their hopes up and only to crush them when there was nothing in that diary. I had to read it first and find out. Then I would tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Sorry for the late upload! I'l try to update as soon as I can, but it will take some time. Please read and review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the whole Katherine drama, no one really felt like going to tonight's party, but Caroline was adamant that it would be good for us and make us happy. There was no point in arguing with Caroline about a party, everyone knew that. That's why we all showed up at the party; even if _someone _thought it would be better if I didn't go.

"I don't think you should go to the party, what if Katherine shows up to attack you again?" Damon said following me into my room before I could even slam the door in his face. He had been pestering me all the way back to Elena's house where he had dropped me and Elena off to get ready for tonight.

I rummaged around in my closet, trying to find matching shoes, "Damon, I told you, that party is being thrown for me, I can't just not show up to my own party!"

He plopped down on my bed. "What if something happens tonight, huh? Just tell Caroline you can't come."

"You obviously don't know Caroline that well if you think she'll let me escape from tonight's party." I snorted. "Plus, you can't tell me what to do, if I want to go tonight, I'm going." I was starting to get frustrated that Damon was telling me what to do. He barely knew me!

"I can always stop you from going." He mused; he was rummaging through my underwear drawer. I quickly slapped his hand away and closed the drawer, shooting him a glare.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped going through my stuff."

He just smirked at me, "I was curious."

I rolled my eyes, "Get out of my room, Damon. I have to get ready."

He relaxed further into my bed. "Well go on, I'd love to watch." His smirk seemed to be permanently fixed on his face. I shot him another glare before grabbing my dress and stalking into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. It was impossible arguing with him, he always seemed to win.

I pulled the dress on and I had to say, Elena's taste was amazing. The dress looked beautiful on me. It was a dark purple, halter style top dress that fit me perfectly and came up to mid thigh, so it wasn't too short. I did my makeup which consisted of lip gloss, eye line, mascara, and smoky eye shadow. I let my hair down in its natural soft curls. Finally ready, I walked back outside into my room to put on my matching heels.

Damon wolf whistled as soon as he saw me. "Well, don't you look…tasty." His eyes slowly looked me up and down and he smirked. I ignored him, but the look he was giving me was making me nervous.

I pulled on some matching earrings, and was just about to leave the room to go find Elena when Damon was suddenly in front of me making me bump into him.

"Leave me alone, Damon." I said annoyed, trying to move around him, but he just blocked my way.

"I'll let you go to the party, only if I go with you." His breath felt warm on my neck, and I almost shivered. He was too close to me.

"No way, it's a high school party, and you're not exactly in high school."

"Well then I won't let you go." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the closed door, making my escape impossible.

"Elena!" I screamed. "Damon won't let me go!"

Damon chuckled, "Elena can't help you, she left with Stefan while you were getting ready, and she sent you a text saying she'll meet you there."

"You went through my phone!" I shrieked at Damon. "You can't just invade my privacy!"

"It's your fault you left your phone in clear view, plus I was curious."

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" I sneered at him. He just seemed amused.

"Oh Scarlett, don't you know, I'm not the cat, I'm the _wolf._" His lips were inches away from mine as he said this. I didn't even realize how close he had gotten to me. I took a step back and sighed.

"Fine, you can take me." I said grabbing my purse and shoving past him, "It's not like I have another choice."

Damon followed behind me and led me back towards his car. I stopped right before the passenger side door, refusing to get in.

"You have to promise to drive normal, Damon." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh come on, you can't just tell me how to drive my own car." He groaned.

"I refuse to go until you promise."

He sighed, "Okay, I'll try to drive normal." I smiled and got into the car. I had finally gotten my way at something.

We showed up at Caroline's house where the party was being held a few minutes later. I quickly got out of the car, eager to get away from Damon as soon as possible. I wasn't used to driving in the same car as a vampire. As I walked into the house, I couldn't help but think Caroline had outdone herself once more. Everything looked perfect. There was a big banner that said, 'Welcome Back Scarlett!' in the front of the room. The beer was already being drowned by the tons because people already looked tipsy. I grinned; it felt good to be back.

Caroline saw me and immediately made her way over to me.

"Hey, you're finally here! How do you like the party?"

I hugged Caroline, "its perfect Caroline! You didn't have to do this you know."

She shrugged, "I know, but you had to have a good welcome back party. It's also a good way to let loose and forget about all the vampire drama. Come on! You have to say hello to everyone." She dragged me away, introducing me to familiar faces.

After saying hi to everyone and talking to them about New York, I needed a drink. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a small drink. I wasn't looking to get drunk, especially since Damon was around. I wouldn't put it past him to take advantage of me when I was drunk. I had just put the glass down, when Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there you are! I was looking for you."

"Yeah, Caroline was making me say hi to everyone." I grumbled. "How come you left me at your house? You do realize that I had to come with Damon?"

Elena actually looked sorry. "I know but there was an emergency with the food that came up and I had to leave early to help Caroline. And Damon promised he would be nice and not try anything. He didn't try anything, right?" She asked looking at me curiously.

I sighed. "No he didn't, he was just annoying."

"Yeah, well that's Damon for you." Elena said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen, "Come on! Let's go dance."

Before I knew it, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and me where all dancing together in the middle of the room. It felt good to be free and wild and just forget about everything for a while. We were all laughing hysterically and dancing crazy. Awhile later, they left to go get a drink, while Matt danced with me. Matt and I were dancing and talking, when Damon cut in. He didn't even bother asking, just grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull my arm away, but he didn't let go.

"I wanted to dance with you." He said simply. He pulled his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me close.

"But I don't want to dance with you." I said rudely. He didn't even seem to care.

"Too bad, because I want to dance with you."

He was too close to me. I tried putting some space between us, but it was impossible to move away from him. I finally gave up and let him dance with me. As soon as the song ended, I pulled away to go find Elena.

The party ended well after midnight. I was starting to get sleepy, so I tried to find Elena so we could get going, but I couldn't find her. Damon did find me though.

"Want me to drop you off?"

"No, I'll go with Elena." I stubbornly refused.

"Oh come on, It'll take you awhile to find Elena, I can easily drop you off." He said grabbing my arm and starting to lead me away. I didn't bother to argue; I was too tired.

I fell asleep in his car and only woke up when we came to a stop outside Elena's house. I stepped outside, slamming the door behind me and walked up to the doorstep. Damon followed behind me.

"Thanks for the ride." I mumbled. "But I'm fine from here."

"You sure you don't want me to stay until Elena comes?" I could tell by his tone that he was worried Katherine would show up again.

"Jenna's home, so I doubt Katherine will try anything." I said. "I'll be fine Damon, just go home." I walked inside, closing the door behind me.

I trudged up the stairs and got ready for bed. I was glad that Damon wasn't in my room after I stepped outside from the bathroom. I had to look at that diary, and if it was better if Damon wasn't around to see it. I reached under the mattress and opened the box, grabbing the diary. I settled into the bed, and opened the diary to the first page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I went to the Salvatore Manor today to go on a picnic with Damon and Stefan. The weather was amazing and we all went for a swim. Well, actually, I was pushed into the water by Damon because I refused to get wet. I forgave him though, like I always do. Today was a great day. Damon had a surprise for me at sunset. While the sun was setting and we were laying down watching the sunset, he asked me to marry him! I said yes. We love each other, and now we're getting married! Oh Diary, this is the best day ever. Nothing could possibly go wrong._

_-Savannah_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother wasn't happy by the news of my engagement. She said she was happy but I knew something was bothering her. Everyone else was happy for us. She said she wanted to talk to me before I went to bed. She told me some tragic news. She said that I am cursed with tainted blood. She started from the beginning and told me about our family history. Mother said that our family has been cursed with this blood from the beginning of our family history. Every century, a girl is born into the Watson family with tainted blood. She looks exactly like the previous girl from the previous century, that how they know she has tainted blood. She looks exactly like the first Watson girl with tainted blood. Mother said I am the one from this century. I asked her what tainted blood is and she told me that it's a rare special type of blood that makes us attracted to vampires. Yes, vampires. I never believed they could exist, but mother explained to me that their real as I am real. She said that vampires will be after me because of my blood. My blood calls to them because my blood holds a prize to them. The vampire that sucks me dry and drinks all my blood becomes ruler of the vampires. He then has the ability to control all the vampires in the world. My blood is a curse to me. _

_-Savannah_

My blood turned cold. I hands shook uncontrollably. I couldn't believe this. This had to be a lie, this couldn't be real! My blood couldn't be something this big, it just couldn't be. I was confused and I suddenly felt like fainting. I took a deep breath. Maybe this would be explained further into the diary. With another deep breath, I plunged back into the diary.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Im sooooooooooooooo SORRY I havn't updated in months! It's just things have been crazy with running in and out of hospitals and exams and school so I didnt get a chance to update :( I had a few of the chapters written but somehow i lost them so I will have to rewrite them which will take time. Sorry again! Thanks to everyone who favorited this story and reviewd I greatly appreciate it! So please read and review, it means soooo much to me! Thanks to everyone still reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So I was hit with inspiration after reading the last reviews so thank you for reviewing! This chapter took awhile because my computer crashed in the middle of writing and it all got deleted so I had to write from memory.. so let me know how you thought this chapter was! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

_Dear Diary, _

_Sleeping has become impossible for me. Knowing that my blood could be the downfall of humanity makes is hard to sleep or be able to do anything at all. Damon has noticed that there is something wrong with me. He has asked what is wrong with me countless times but I just change the topic and tell him that I am fine. I can't tell him or anybody at all. I doubt Damon would believe me if I told him that my blood was a curse and that there where vampires after me. Half of me barely believe it myself. This is a secret I will take to the grave with me._

_- Savannah_

_Dear Diary, _

_Turns out I might actually go to the grave sooner than I thought. When I told mother how jumpy I was and how hard it was for me to pretend everything was normal, she said that was to be expected for me. She said most girls that were born with tainted blood died before they turned twenty one. They sacrificed themselves to save the world. Those that lived usually went paranoid or crazy and died anyway. I didn't sleep at all after mother told me this._

_- Savannah_

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't do this anymore! There was an attack in the next town where a man was found drained to death in the woods. The Vampires are getting closer. I know their coming for me. So I have decided my destiny. It's not safe for me to live anymore. I spent my last day with Damon. He seemed to sense there was something wrong but didn't push me to tell him anything. I love him so much it hurts. I'm leaving a goodbye note for him. I kissed him goodbye one last time before my life ends. This will be my last entry. Goodbye._

_- Savannah_

A few tears escaped my eyes after I finished the last entry in the diary. Was this how my life was going to end? Was I not going to be able to live till I was old? I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand before standing up. I had to tell Elena, Damon and Stefan about this. They had to know what was going on. I also knew if I had any chance of saving myself I had to tell the others so we could at least figure a way out of this together.

Elena was in the bathroom so I waited impatiently for her to come out. When she finally did come out, it was obvious she knew there was something wrong with me because of the look on my face.

"What's wrong? Did Damon do something? Did something happen at the party?"

"It's not that, Elena." I said, starting to nervously pace around her room. "I have to tell you something important. Can you call Stefan and Damon over? It's better if you all hear this at once."

Elena immediately called Stefan and told him and Damon to come over. They must have sensed the worry in Elena's voice because literally five seconds later, there was a tap at the window, and Damon and Stefan climber through. Stefan quickly looked around the room as if a monster was going to jump out at him.

"This better be important." Damon drawled as he leaned against the bathroom door. "You interrupted my sleep."

Stefan shot Damon an annoyed look. "You don't even need to sleep, Damon. You're not even human."

"I don't even want to be human, unlike you, bunny eater."

"Can you both stop fighting for one minute?" Elena exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Scarlett has something important to say."

Both their heads turned to see me. They must have seen the miserable look on my face because they instantly looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. I thought I heard a hint of concern in his voice. I took a deep breath.

"Well, the other day I went to my old house and I found this in the attic." I held up the diary for them to see. "It's Savannah's." The last part came out in a whisper, but Stefan and Damon still heard me.

"Why didn't you tell us as soon as you found out?" Damon growled. He looked pretty angry.

"I wanted to get a chance to read it first before I told you guys." I said shrugging. "But that's not the point! There's more you should know. Turns out Savannah had tainted blood."

"What's that?" Stefan asked frowning.

"It basically means that whoever has it is cursed from living a normal life. Savannah mentioned that every century a girl is born with tainted blood. The Watson family is cursed with it. I'm not sure why, though." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration before continuing. "Tainted blood calls to vampires. Vampires are drawn to it for some reason. The vampire that drains the human with the blood dry becomes ruler of all the vampires in the world. He can control all their minds and make them do anything he wants. Humans are wiped out and vampires rule. The world pretty much ends."

There was silence as everyone absorbed what I just said. Stefan finally broke the silence.

"So Savannah had tainted blood? Is that why she killed herself?" Stefan said slowly shooting a nervous look at Damon. Damon hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah. Anyone with tainted blood doesn't usually live till their twenties. They sacrifice their life to save the world so no vampire will get a hold of them and take over the world." I said. "Or they go crazy. Either way, it's not pleasant."

"Can I see the Diary?" Damon finally spoke. There was no emotion in his voice. I hesitantly handed him the diary. He grabbed it from my hand and started reading it.

"I noticed there was something different about your blood." Stefan murmured. "It smells different. More unique in a way."

"That's why that vampire in New York attacked you, huh?" Elena asked frowning.

I nodded. "How ironic is it that my mom thought that Mystic Falls would be safer?"

"Wait.. Do you think your mom knew about your blood? Is that why she sent you back?" Elena asked.

As I thought about it, it became more likely that my mom knew about the supernatural life. "I think so. If she knows about the Watson family she knows about the curse. But why wouldn't she tell me about this instead of letting me figure it out on my own?"

"Your mom was right to send you here. Mystic Falls is safer than any other place for you right now." Damon said. He slammed the diary shut and clutched it in his hand. His voice had a hint of determination in it.

"Are you crazy, Damon?" I asked bewildered. "Ever since I arrived here, I met more vampires and werewolves and witches in my life! This is like the least safe place I know."

"I have to agree with Scarlett here." Elena said. "Mystic Falls is crawling with vampires, there are more vampires here than anywhere. It isn't safe for Scarlett here."

"I meant its safe because Stefan and I are here. We can protect her from any Vampires that try to kill her." Damon said. His arms were crossed against his chest and he looked fierce.

"I doubt you two can save me from all the vampires in the world, Damon." I scoffed.

He looked angry that I wasn't agreeing with him. "If I have to lock you up in a room to keep you safe, I will."

"Savannah said that girls with tainted blood don't make it till their 21, Damon!" I exclaimed. "All of them have sacrificed their lives to save the world. I won't be the cause of the destruction of humanity! I won't let all of their lives go to waste because of me! It I have to kill myself to save everyone, I will." I was shaking now. My hands were trembling and their where tears in my eyes.

Damon was suddenly in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Don't you dare try to kill yourself! I won't let you die too. I couldn't save Savannah, but I won't let your life end like hers. Do you understand? He shook my shoulders again to get me to talk.

But I couldn't speak. The realization that there were vampires out there that wanted me dead was just starting to hit me. Would I even live till the end of senior year? Would I even get to go to college?

"Oh my God…" I mumbled putting my hands over my face. "I won't even live to legally drink alcohol! How sad is that?"

"Are you crazy?" Elena asked coming to sit beside me on the bed. "Is that all you can think about? The legal drinking age?" Her voice was almost hysterical.

I wasn't even sure why I had said that. Everything was zooming around my head to fast for me to make sense of anything at all. My life was flashing before my eyes. My breath sped up and I couldn't breathe suddenly. I gasped out and started coughing.

"I think she's having a panic attack." I could hear Stefan's voice but it sounded far away.

I felt hands on my arms. Someone was putting my head between my knees and ordering me to take deep breaths. I listened to the voice and slowly I could breathe again. When I looked up, my eyes me a pair of blue eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. He was still holding me close to him.

I slowly nodded my head. Not trusting myself to speak just yet. Damon slowly let go of my shoulders and took a step back. I slowly calmed down.

"I think Damon's right." Stefan said smiling reassuringly at me. "We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"You shouldn't promise things you're not sure about." I muttered.

"Scarlett, we won't let anything happen to you!" Elena said giving me a hug. "We can go to Bonnie's tomorrow and see if she has any witch books about how to get rid of this curse. Just stop worrying okay?"

"I don't think I can stop worrying, but thanks for trying." I said giving her a small smile.

"You girls should try to get some sleep." Stefan said standing up. "We can try to figure something out tomorrow." He kissed Elena goodbye and gave me hug. "Everything will be fine, Scar." I smiled at the reassurance.

Stefan was halfway out the window before we realized Damon hadn't followed him. "Are you coming, Damon?"

"I'm staying here." He replied casually. My eyes widened in surprise.

"What? You can't stay the night here!"

He seemed to find my response amusing. "Why not?"

"You just can't! Why are you even going to stay here anyway?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Scar, you're a walking time bomb. I'm going to stay and make sure nothing happens." He said shrugging.

"Come on, Damon!" I said. I couldn't let him stay and pull an Edward Cullen on me. There was no way that I was okay with him sitting in a chair at night watching me sleep. Creepy much? "It's not like any vampires know about me yet. I'm sure I'll be fine for one night."

"How do I know that if I leave you alone, you won't try to kill yourself?" He asked accusingly.

"I'm not going to try to kill myself!" I exclaimed. At least not so soon, I thought inwardly. I knew that as soon as my friends where in trouble, and the only thing to save them was to kill myself, I would do it. But as for right now, everything seemed fine.

"I don't trust you. So I'm staying." Damon said shrugging. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

I growled in exasperation. "Fine!" I screamed at him and stalked away into my room. I locked the door behind me making sure there was no way that Damon was getting inside my room.

I turned around to go to bed and screamed. Damon was right in front of me.

"What.. How did you get in here!" I shrieked.

"Did you really think a locked door was going to keep me out?" He asked rolling his eyes. He walked over to my bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard.

I stared at him in shock.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I shouted at him. I angrily walked over to him and tried to push him off. "Get off! There is no way you're sleeping in the same bed as me! I thought you were supposed to keep a look out anyway."

He smirked, "I can keep a better lookout close to you."

I stubbornly shook my head. "No way am I sleeping if you're on my bed."

"Fine," He muttered. " I'll just sit on this chair all night, okay?" He stood up and sat down on the chair by the window. I let out a breath. Thank God he listened to me. There was no way I'd be able to sleep with Damon next to me.

I lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets around me. I turned out the light and closed my eyes. Two seconds later I opened them again. This was so awkward. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all with Damon here watching me.

"I don't think I can sleep with you watching me." I muttered tossing to the other side to look at him. I could see him faintly through the light coming through the window. He was staring at me.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"What!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I mean sleep next to you. It'll help you sleep."

"No way! I'm not falling for that line."

I saw him shrug his shoulders. He eased back into the chair. I sighed and tossed to the other side. Five seconds later, I tossed back to look at him.

"You know you don't have to do this. Baby-sit me, I mean. Maybe it's destiny that I have to die to help others."

"Don't talk like that." Damon growled. "You are not going to kill yourself. I'll make sure of that."

"I'm not Savannah, Damon." I said gently. "I know you're trying to save me because you couldn't save her, but I'm not her."

I had seen it Stefan and Elena's eyes when Damon had said he was going to stay that they thought the same thing. He thought it was his fault that Savannah killed herself and he didn't want the same thing to happen to me.

"Go to sleep." Damon said in a hard voice. He obviously wasn't going to talk to me about this.

I sighed and tossed over onto my stomach and closed my eyes once more. I couldn't sleep on any side but my stomach. It was another bad habit. I could feel Damon's eyes on me but didn't look at him. I didn't know how long I stayed awake before finally falling into a dream full of nightmares about vampires chasing me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of Damon? Am i getting his character right at all? Your reviews make me write faster so please review about how you think this is coming along! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with back to school stuff and I'm going through a hard time with my family right now and I didnt have time for this story. But now I'm back and I wanted to get this chapter to you guys before school starts next week cuz it;ll be hard to update with school but I will still update as frequently as possible! happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The next morning I was surprised to find Damon gone. I suspected that I would have found him in my bed just to annoy me, but he wasn't.

I got up and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple lace camisole with a cardigan. I quickly fixed my hair and slipped on my shoes and made my way downstairs.

Elena was already awake and making breakfast when I got downstairs.

"Coffee?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "Do you even have to ask?" It was a known fact that I was utterly obsessed with caffeine. I got addicted to Coffee when I was little and ever since then it was the only thing I drank in the mornings, and if we where out of coffee it was always soda.

"Sorry, I forgot how in love with coffee you where." Elena laughed. "But as your best friend I have to warn you this is very unhealthy with the way you drink this."

I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. "I stopped listening to you whine about my unhealthy habits years ago, Elena. I just tend to tune you out now."

I took a sip of the coffee Elena handed me and sat down at the table. Jenna had already left for work and Jeremy was still asleep upstairs.

"Hey…Do you know when Damon left?" I asked casually. "It's just I was surprised to find him gone this morning. I thought he would have stayed to bother me or something."

"He stayed all night. He actually left a few minutes before you woke up." Elena said. She looked at me curiously. "I was surprised at how he seemed to care for you. Damon rarely cares for anyone but himself."

"The only reason he seems to care about me is because I look like his dead fiancée." I said rolling my eyes. "If I didn't look like her, he wouldn't even know who I was."

Elena didn't say anything. I felt her eyes watching me like she was worried I was going to break.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head. "No, its just.. Are you okay? I mean after all you found out yesterday, you seem fine this morning. You are okay right? You know you can talk to me about anything."

I sighed and put down the cup of coffee.

"I promise you that I am fine, Elena. Or at least as fine as I can be after finding out I might not live to go to college. I'm handling it as best as I can."

The truth was though that I was far from fine and I knew that Elena knew that. She almost knew me better than myself. She knew that my way of handling things was pretending they didn't exist by not thinking about them, or joking about it. If I thought too much about it, I would go crazy.

"You should hurry up and eat." She said changing the subject. "We're meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the Salvatore's. We should leave soon."

I quickly chugged down my coffee. "I'm ready to go!"

I ran upstairs to get my purse, ignoring Elena's disapproving look about my unhealthy breakfast, and quickly made it out the door.

We arrived at the Salvatore's house a few minutes later. It was my first time seeing their house and I was amazed at what I saw.

"Woah, I gotta say… that is one pretty house. It's huge, and so beautiful!"

Elena laughed. "Yeah well living for over a century guarantees you're rich and have a nice house." She grabbed my hand and led me inside.

We hadn't even knocked on the door yet, before it opened.

"Glad to see you two could make it." Damon said sarcastically. I looked him over and was surprised to find he didn't look like he had stayed up the whole night watching me. In fact he looked like he had showered and had a good night sleep. But maybe that's what immortality made you look like without sleep.

He led us inside and closed the door after us. My eyes roamed the house. The living room was huge and pretty with wood floors and a nice homey feel to it. Even though the house was old, it was still nice.

"Nice place you guys have." I said still turning around to check everything out.

"Thank you. It's been in our family for generations." Stefan said standing up and giving Elena a quick kiss and smiling at me. "Bonnie and Caroline are in the library. Bonnie brought some books over and we're researching."

As soon as I entered the library, I was ambushed my blonde hair.

"Scarlett, you're okay! When we heard about your problem we where so worried! You are okay, right?"

I gently tried pushing Caroline away.

"Care, if you don't let go of me, I'm going to suffocate. Did you forget about your vampire strength?"

"Sorry!" Caroline said, quickly letting go of me. "I was just worried about you."

"We're all worried." Bonnie said coming forward and giving me a hug. "That's why we need to come up with a plan to keep you safe from vampires that could be a threat to you."

"I still think you would be safe if you went back to New York." Elena said. Seeing the look of surprise on my face she quickly started talking again. "It's just that there are always vampires in Mystic Falls. It would be safer for you're in New York where it's not crawling with vampires."

"Absolutely not." Damon's arms were crossed in defiance as he shot Elena an annoyed look. "She's staying here where we can protect her. Did you forget that she was already attacked in New York? If she goes back, she might get attacked again and we won't be there to save her."

"Damon has a point." Stefan said hesitantly.

"You're seriously going to take his side?" Elena cried out in shock.

"I wasn't finished yet. I meant at least if Scarlett was attacked here, we would be able to save her. She's much safer with us around here in Mystic Falls.

"It's safer if she goes back!" Elena said angrily.

"She's staying here." Damon retorted.

"She has a freaking voice and can speak for herself!" I cried out throwing my arms up in anger.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, okay? I'm sick of you guys saying what I can and can't do. I get it you're looking out for me but I can take care of myself!"

Damon snorted. "You can not take care of yourself."

I glared at him. "I can too!"

"Really? Like you took care of yourself when you got attacked back home?"

"I'm alive aren't I?' I said crossing my arms in anger. Damon just rolled his eyes.

"You're alive because of luck."

"If I want to go back, I will and there's nothing you can do about it." I was so close to sticking my tongue out at him, but restrained myself since it would look too childish.

He took a step close to me so he was inches a way from my face. "I can lock you up here so you can't get away."

I clenched my fists by my side and was ready to yell at him when Bonnie quickly led me away from Damon.

"Let's get some more information about you blood type and the curse before we decide anything else, okay?"

I sighed but quickly turned around to shoot a glare at Damon before being led to the library.

When we entered the library, there were open books everywhere.

"Whoa." I muttered. "You guys got a lot of research done didn't you?"

"But we couldn't find anything about tainted blood." Caroline grumbled. She threw a couple more books on the table towards me and went back to reading.

Two hours later, I threw the heavy book I was reading across the table.

"I can't concentrate anymore! I hate researching. If I have to read another word I'm gonna throw up." I ran a hand threw my hair in frustration.

"Could you please not throw my history books across the room?" Stefan said picking up the book I had thrown and returning it back to the table. "These are very valuable."

"Sorry." I muttered. "It's just I'm really bored." My voice came out in a whine that sounded like a five year old.

"Guess you still have that short attention span problem, huh?" Bonnie said chuckling.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't help it."

"How else are we going to find anything to help you?" Elena asked also closing the book she was reading and laying her head down on the table.

"Wait a second." I said slowly thinking back to where I had found Savannah's diary. "Why don't we go to the attic at my house? I mean that's where I found Savannah's diary, maybe there's also books too."

"That would make sense! Since tainted blood is only from your family, maybe the information we need is at your old house." Caroline said standing up and stretching.

"You could have mentioned this sooner." Damon said annoyed. "We wouldn't have had to get all these books and waste our time here."

I stood up from the table and also stretched. "It's not my fault, okay? I just thought of it. Maybe you should have thought of it first." I shot back at him. I noticed his eyes gaze at my stomach that was exposed because of my stretching. I quickly pulled my shirt back down and shot him a glare. It seemed like I had been glaring at him all day.

We all grabbed our things and piled into two different cars to get to my old house. Unfortunately I was stuck in Damon's car with him and Bonnie.

I sat in the passenger seat while Damon drove and Bonnie sat in the back. I didn't really want to sit this close to Damon, but Bonnie hated him and had beaten me to the back seat.

The silence in the car was sort of awkward until Bonnie finally broke it.

"Hey Scarlett, do you think your parents knew about your family curse? Maybe that's why they sent you back here?"

The question stunned me. Had my parents known about my curse all this time and never even mentioned it to me? Why wouldn't they tell me?

"I don't know." I said slowly. "They might have. But wouldn't they have told me?"

"Not if they where trying to protect you." Damon spoke up.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I still had a right to know. This curse is ruining my life more than theirs."

"You should call and ask them later." Bonnie suggested gently. She seemed to know how angry and upset I was feeling that my parents might have hid the truth from me. Not knowing what was happening to my life felt like betrayal to me.

I smiled at her and nodded before turning back to the front. I could feel Damon's eyes on me.

We got to the house and all climbed out. It was after I had opened the door and Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I had all came inside through the front door that I noticed Stefan and Damon hadn't came inside.

"You have to invite them in." Elena said also noticing the absence of the brothers.

"That myth is true!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now could you please hurry up?" Damon growled.

"Not with that attitude, no." I said smiling at him sweetly. "Stefan, you can come inside."

"Thanks." He said chuckling slightly and coming inside.

Damon shot me and angry look. "If you don't let me inside right now I will bite your little neck just to taste that cursed blood of yours."

"You have to be nice and say please. And no threats!"

He sighed in an annoyed way, and shot me a glare before talking. "May I please come inside?"

"Fine, you can come inside." I said. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline where all laughing.

Damon nudged past me shooting me another angry look before climbing the stairs up to the attic.

I swallowed nervously, afraid of what I might find in the attic before following Damon up the staris.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! You guys have no idea now much that motivates me! I love your reviews! Thank You!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When we reached the attic, we all spread out and tried to find a book that would explain to us what exactly tainted blood is. Time seemed to slip by as we all searched through the dust to find a book that held all the answers we were looking for but we couldn't find anything.

"Are you sure there's even a book here?" Bonnie asked collapsing on the dusty floor. I sat down next to her, stretching my tired legs.

"I thought there might be, but apparently not."

I stretched my arms out and my left hand accidently brushed against something causing it to topple onto my head.

"Oww!" I cried in pain, rubbing the spot on my head. I looked down to see what had hit me and found a plain blue book on the floor beside me.

"Have we already looked at this?" I asked grabbing the book and flipping through it. I found it a little weird that right when we were looking for answers this book decided to fall in my lap, or in my case, my head.

"Yeah, I already checked that. It's just book with family recipes." Caroline replied glancing at the book I was holding before rummaging through a box of old clothes.

I still continued to absent mindedly flip through the book. I was just about to close it and put it back on the shelf when something caught my eye. At the back of the book there were old pieces of paper tied together. The paper felt so ancient that I was afraid it might rip if I held it too hard. Gently looking through the papers, my heart lurched when I realized what they said. They mentioned the curse.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." I said quietly.

"What is it?" Damon asked. I jumped at his voice right next to my ear. I hadn't even realized he was that close to me.

"I'm not exactly sure because it's hard to read, but it mentions some sort of curse."

"Read it out loud." Stefan said from across the room.

I took a deep breath and started to read.

'_Our family is cursed because of me. I never intended on hurting anyone, but sometimes the best intentions can leave to disarray. I fell in love with a vampire and it didn't end well. How was I to know that his mind was corrupted by his father's words? He listened to him instead of me, and cursed my family for eternity. There was one rule in our family and it was not to fall in love with the enemy. I did and therefore they cursed me. Every century a girl will be born with tainted blood and will have to sacrifice herself to keep humanity alive. I am sorry.'_

There was silence once I finished reading. "It's signed Sylvia at the end." I said looking up at Stefan and Damon. "Do you guys know a Sylvia?"

They both frowned and shook their heads. "I think she existed before we were even born." Stefan said. "Can I see the papers?" I handed him the papers and sat back down.

"So if this Sylvia girl is your ancestor and she started it, who could have cursed her?" Bonnie asked. "Do you think it could have been a witch? Or maybe the vampire she fell in love with?"

"I don't know." I said sighing. "This is all so crazy and messed up. I wish we knew what the hell was going on already." I was never good at handling stress, and this bizarre situation that I was thrown into was not at all helping my stress levels.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work itself out once we find some answers." Elena said sitting down next to me and rubbing my hand soothingly. I smiled at her, grateful that she was trying to help me feel better.

"I think we should all call it a day and just go home and relax." Caroline said. "We're all tired and we could use some rest. We can go through some more stuff tomorrow."

Slowly, we all trudged back down the stairs and I locked the door behind me and got into the car to go back to Elena's house. One thing was still bothering me. Had the vampire Sylvia fell in love with cursed her and her whole family? Or was it another family member that cursed her for falling in love with a vampire? Either way, it all pointed to the same conclusion: Never fall in love with a vampire.

"I need some Tylenol." I grumbled, letting my forehead rest against the car window. Elena glanced at me quickly before fixing her eyes back on the road.

"Just stop thinking about it, Scarlett. I know you and I know that you're going to stress and worry about this all night, don't do this to yourself."

"I can't help, Elena! You know how horrible I am at handling suspense and secrets. I can't even read a mystery novel without flipping to the back of the book to find out what happens just so I don't have to read in suspense. That's just how I am." I replied in frustration.

"I know that's how you are, that's why I'm telling you that you need a distraction to keep your mind off of all of this." Elena said. "So to keep ourselves distracted, why don't we watch chick flicks all night and just forget about this all for a while, okay?"

I smiled at her, "You really are my best friend, aren't you?" I loved how caring she was being. Staying up watching movies with me on a school night just so I wouldn't stay up all night anyway in worry was probably the most caring thing someone had done for me.

We got home and quickly changed into our pajamas before settling in front of the TV with a line of movies before us. We were halfway through our second movie, _The Proposal_, when I heard something upstairs. I glanced at Elena, but she seemed to be engrossed in the movie.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be back in a minute." I said while standing up. She nodded, not even tearing her eyes away from the TV. I slowly walked up the stairs and stood outside my closed room. I could hear someone inside. Slowly prying the door open, I looked around. No one was there. Turning back around I bumped into someone, but before I could even scream, a hand was put over my mouth, smothering my scream.

"Calm down, it's just me." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath fanned over my neck, causing me to shiver. I let my elbow dig into his ribs, and quickly pulled away from him.

"That's the problem, Damon, it's you! What are you even doing here?" I glanced at the clock, "It's like 3 in the morning!"

He shrugged and leaned against my window. "So? You were up anyway. What exactly are you still doing up, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I do, but Elena suggested watching movies instead to keep us distracted. She knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep all night anyway." I crossed my arms over my chest, just realizing that I was only wearing my sleeping shorts and a tank top. Self- consciously, I pulled down the hem of my shorts a little more to cover more of my leg. Almost as if reading my mind, Damon's eyes lingered on my bare legs, smirking at me.

"Nice pajamas." He said grinning crookedly.

I glared at him. "Get out of my room, Damon." I hated him coming into my room unannounced.

"I just came to check up on you and make sure no one had kidnapped you or something." He said shrugging. A hint of concern flashed in his eyes before disappearing once more. He actually looked serious.

"Well there are no vampires in my room ready to suck me dry if that's what you're looking for." I said dryly gesturing to my room. "You can look around, but there's no one here looking to kill me."

He was suddenly in front of me in a blink of an eye. I actually gasped and took a step back.

"This isn't funny, Scarlett. There are vampires looking to _kill _you and your joking about this? Do you not realize how much danger you're in?" He growled at me his eyes flashing in anger.

"I understand I'm in danger, Damon. But this is how I deal with serious stuff, by pretending it doesn't exist. If I keep thinking about it and worrying about it I know I'm going to end up crazy and paranoid, is that what you want me to act like, crazy? I can take care of myself; you don't have to waste your time looking out for me." I shot back at him in anger.

How dare he say I didn't care, this was all I cared about. My friends were trying to protect me and I was trying to keep them safe. Even the thought of dying terrified me, and he thought I didn't care.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself." He said firmly. "I already let Savannah die; I'm not going to let you die too." He stiffened instantly as he realized what he had just said. So that's why he was trying to protect me, because he thought it was his fault Savannah died.

"I'm not Savannah, Damon." I said gently. "It wasn't your fault that she died; it was the entire curses faults, not your fault, so please don't blame yourself."

"We're not talking about this." He said adamantly. "You can go downstairs; I'll be up here just in case." His tone clearly stated that this discussion was over. I sighed dejectedly before walking back down the stairs.

Elena was fast asleep on the couch while the ending of the movie played on the TV. I pulled a blanket on top of her and turned the TV off. Then I sat on the couch and thought of all the horrible ways I could end up dying until dawn.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, I discovered that not sleeping at all the night before was a really bad idea. I dozed off in pretty much all my classes and even got 2 detentions.<p>

"Scar, wake up!" Bonnie hissed from behind me a she kicked my chair causing me to jolt awake. I woke up just as the teacher called on me.

"Miss. Watson, perhaps you would like to tell the class the answer to number 4?"

I groaned internally. Calculus was my worst subject; I was always horrible at math.

"Umm. 42?" I guessed randomly. The teacher shot me an annoyed look.

"No that's incorrect, Miss. Watson, please try to pay attention while I explain this question." She said exasperatedly.

I nodded solemnly, pretending to actually care what she was talking about. Bonnie shot me a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You've been sleeping in almost every class."

"I didn't sleep at all last night." I whispered making sure the teacher couldn't hear me. "Elena and I kind of ended up watching movies all night so we didn't have to think about my little problem."

Understanding flickered in Bonnie's eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Scarlett. But I promise you we're going to find a way out of your curse, okay?"

I smiled at Bonnie, "Thanks Bon-Bon. You're a life saver."

By the time the final bell rang to get out of school, I was practically asleep on my feet. I walked out of the door with Elena slowly trudging behind me.

"As soon as I get home, I'm taking a nap." She said digging in her purse for her keys.

"Same here." I said blinking rapidly to try and get the sleep out of my eyes.

Unfortunately for us, sleep wasn't in our destiny. As soon as Elena started driving home, her phone rang. She answered it, listened for a while, before saying goodbye.

"That was Damon, he wants us to come over, he says he thinks he found something." She said as she turned the car back around to go towards the Salvatore Manor.

"Can't we go later?" I whined. "I want to sleep, I'm soo tired." I always got whiny and cranky if I didn't get my sleep.

"You know how Damon is; he wants us to come over right now." Elena grumbled.

By the time we reached Damon and Stefan's house, I was already asleep in the car. Elena poked me on my shoulder to wake me up. "I swear if this isn't important I'm going to be very angry with Damon." I said getting out of the car and stalking towards the front door. Elena didn't even knock as we entered the house.

"We're in the library!" Stefan called from deep in the house. We followed his voice to the library where him and Damon where peering into something.

"So what did you guys find?" I asked collapsing onto the chair and resting my head on the table.

"We found this picture." Damon said shoving an old black and white picture towards me. "We were looking through some of the old picture albums to see if we could find anyone that lived in Mystic Falls way before us to see if we could find who this Sylvia is. I think we found her."

I looked closely at the picture. It was a picture of an old traditional dance that took place in Mystic Falls every year. There were girls and guys all dressed up standing together. It took me a while to find why I was looking at this. I realized that right in the middle of the picture, stood a girl that looked just like me. I would have thought it was Savannah, but the year at the bottom of the picture indicated that this was taken way before Savannah was born.

"Do you think she's another one of my ancestors?" I asked in awe still staring at the picture.

"That would explain why she looks like you." Damon muttered wryly. "I'm starting to think that all the girls in your family that had tainted blood must all have looked the same. That would make a lot of sense right?"

Stefan nodded. "That actually might be true. That way, if a vampire did happen to find out about the curse, he would know what the girl would look like even after her death so he could still have a chance of fulfilling the curse."

Elena was still peering at the picture in interest. "Do you think the guy next to her could be the vampire she fell in love with?"

"No we don't think he's even a vampire." Stefan answered looking at the picture over Elena's shoulder. "He's a son of one of the founding families so he can't be a vampire."

"I think we're going to need more help if we're going to try to keep this curse from happening." Elena said gently putting the picture up and glancing worryingly at me.

"Who do you have in mind?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah."

That one name seemed to send Damon over the edge.

"No way in hell are we asking an original for help!" He yelled in anger. "Did you happen to forget that he kidnapped you and tried to kill us? If Klaus or Elijah find out about Scarlett there's no way we could stop them from killing her without killing them and in case you haven't noticed, we haven't exactly found a way to kill them yet."

"But he promised he wouldn't try to hurt my friends as long as I didn't run away." Elena said trying to reason with Damon. "We could use his help, he might actually know more about the curse." She looked at Stefan for help.

"I don't know about this, Elena." Stefan said hesitantly. "You might be able to trust Elijah, but I find it kind of hard to trust him."

"Well how exactly are we supposed to keep him from seeing Scarlett once he comes back? He should be here by tomorrow or soon and he's going to know once he sees her who she is."

"We can always lock her up." Damon suggested shrugging. I glared at him.

"You are not locking me up!"

"If it's to keep you safe, than you can bet your ass that we're going to lock you up." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Calm down you two, no one is locking anyone up just yet." Stefan said pulling Damon away from me. "We can figure this out calmly. Maybe Bonnie could come up with an identity spell to make Scarlett appear different to vampires."

"That's actually a good idea." Elena exclaimed. "I'll go call Bonnie right now and ask her to come over."

While everyone was talking about different plans, I slowly began to drift off into the world of slumber.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late update but with college apps and school its pretty hrad to update, i was also experiencing some pretty harsh writers block :( Thank you guys soooooooooooo much for favoriting and story alerting that means so much to me, if you could review and let me know how you like this or how i can improve that would be great. I didnt really edit this yet so sorry for mistakes! Please read and review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own what you recognize **

Chapter 13

I shifted comfortably on the bed and sighed feeling content, this bed was amazingly comfortable. Stretching my legs out, I suddenly froze when my foot collided with something on the bed. I slowly looked to the left and my eyes widened as I came face to face with Damon Salvatore in my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" I screamed.

Damon looked like he had been awake for a long time. Had he been staring at me sleep? That would be super creepy if he had. I mean I hadn't even thought it was okay for Edward Cullen to stare at Bella while she slept, it was just too creepy and borderline stalker.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." He muttered sitting up in the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I had to force myself not to look at his bare muscular chest. "By the way, this isn't your room, it's mine."

I instantly looked around and realized he was right, this wasn't my room, it was his. The room was huge with wood floors, and a huge canopy bed with silk sheets and a mattress that seemed like it was a cloud. No wander his bed was more comfortable than mine.

"How did I even get here?" I asked confused. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the library table while the rest of the group came up with a plan.

"You fell asleep on the table so I thought you would be more comfortable sleeping in my bed."

"I didn't even think you would have a bed." I said wryly. "Aren't vampires supposed to sleep in coffins anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's some stupid myth. You didn't actually believe that did you?"

I averted my eyes. The truth was that was exactly what I had thought. It's not my fault Hollywood corrupted my brain.

"Maybe." I mumbled, still looking away from him.

He chuckled. "You really are something, Scarlett."

"I still can't believe everyone left me with you; I thought at least Elena would have had the common sense not to leave me in bed with a vampire." I said crossing my arms. Elena was the one who said not to trust Damon and now she had left me alone with him, what was up with that?

"Actually, I convinced her to let you rest in the guest room, but I thought you would be more comfortable in my bed with me so I moved you here." Damon said shrugging. "Plus, Elena was the easiest to convince on letting you stay here, that girl is way too trusting of everyone. It was Bonnie and Caroline who were more hesitant to leave you here, but in the end they were too scared to wake you up so they let you sleep."

"But I'm not scary when I wake up!"

"Apparently, they thought otherwise." Damon said stretching his arms. I couldn't help put stare at his muscles as he stretched his arms. I had to smother the sudden urge to reach out my hand and feel his chest. "Caroline also mentioned that you were a nightmare when woken up, something about a sleepover when you were little."

"I can't believe they won't let that go, that was years ago!" I grumbled. A few years back, before I had moved, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I had had sleepover one weekend. I was the last one still sleeping, so when Caroline had tried to wake me up, I had thought it was the monster from the scary movie we had watched the night before, and grabbed the lamp next to the table and hit her with it. The good thing was that I hadn't hit her so hard that she had passed out, but Caroline did have a huge lump for a few weeks. I guess she was never going to let that go.

"I don't know why you're being so grumpy about sleeping with me, I mean most girls that have shared my bed, have been in an excellent mood in the mornings." He said smirking at me.

I shot him a glare, "That's disgusting."

"Oh please, soon enough you'll be begging for me."

"I would never!" I scoffed at him. Damon leaned closer to me, his face inches away from mine.

"I could change your mind right now, all you have to do is say yes and soon you'll me screaming my name."

"I don't scream." I said flatly.

He shrugged, "You do look more like a moaner, anyway. I don't mind, I've had my name moaned and screamed so much it's almost the same." He shot me smirk.

"Get the hell away from me." I grumbled at him, quickly leaping up from the bed and making my way to the bathroom. I seriously hated that guy, and he made me so angry I wanted to kill him. There was no way I was going to give into him, the only reason he was even interested in me was because I looked like his dead fiancée. This was so twisted.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth with my finger since I had no toothbrush, I left the bathroom. But not before dipping Damon's toothbrush in the toilet and putting it back on the bathroom counter. I couldn't help myself; I wanted to get back at Damon for sleeping next to me.

Since I was sort of scared that Damon would kill me for dropping his toothbrush in the toilet, I decided not to wait around for breakfast but instead go back to Elena's house. Thankfully, Elena did at least one smart thing, and left the keys to her car so I could drive myself back.

I practically raced all the way to her house, and kept sneaking glances back to make sure Damon wasn't following me. When I finally got home, I barged into the house and locked the door behind me.

"You look like you're trying to run away from someone."

I looked up and saw an amused Elena and Stefan staring at me from the breakfast table. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast from Elena's plate and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

"Well, duh I'm running away from Damon since you guys left me with him." I said narrowing my eyes at the two of them. "Did you seriously think Damon wouldn't try anything with me?"

"What? But he promised he wouldn't!" Elena exclaimed.

"You actually believed that he wouldn't break a promise?" I said dryly taking a huge gulp of my coffee.

"What did he do this time?" Stefan asked. His tone indicated that he knew Damon to well and knew he must have done something.

"He was in bed with me when I woke up."

"I'm going to kill him." Elena muttered. "I'm sorry, Scarlett, but you were so tired I didn't have the heart to wake you up and then Damon offered to let you stay the night and he promised he wouldn't do anything."

"It's fine," I said waving my arm, "Plus, I might have already taken my revenge." I grinned at Elena.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked frowning.

"I dropped his toothbrush in the toilet."

Elena and Stefan burst out laughing. "Oh my god, no wander you seemed like you ran all the way here. Damon is so going to kill you."

"He won't kill you, but he will definitely be angry." Stefan chuckled.

I shrugged, "He totally deserved it." I took a bite of my toast and washed it down with more coffee. "Can we do something carefree and not supernatural related today? I don't know about you, but if I hear the word 'curse' one more time today I will seriously just go back home."

"That sounds like a great idea." Elena agreed drinking her orange juice. She was so healthy with her juice, while I drowned myself in caffeine. "We can go shopping and hang out at the grill if you want."

"Yes! I'll go text Caroline and Bonnie and let them know to meet us here so we can go." I ran up the stairs to go take a shower and properly brush my teeth this time and change my clothes.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair, and put on my small amount of makeup. It was pretty warm outside so I decided to wear my black short and a pale blue lacy top. Pulling on my flats and grabbing my sunglasses and purse, I went back downstairs right as the doorbell rang, signaling that Caroline and Bonnie had arrived.

Shopping with the girls again felt so relaxing and good. It was nice to forget about all our problems and just act like normal teenage girls for the day. We joked around and talked about some of our good memories from our childhood when all we had to worry about was boys or our parents not letting us do what we wanted.

After a decent amount of clothing, shoes, and jewelry had been acquired, we finally called it a day and went to the grill to go eat dinner with the guys.

"Scarlett, you should definitely wear the black dress you brought for the masquerade dance at school next week." Caroline said as we all sat around a big table eating our food. I dipped a French fry in my ketchup and stuck it my mouth.

"I'll wear it if my warden lets me go to the dance" I said sarcastically. Everyone knew how Damon was barely letting me go anywhere because of the threat of other vampires killing me. He actually called twenty times asking where I was before I turned my phone off. He probably would have showed up at the mall too if Stefan hadn't stopped him and assured him we were fine.

"I will personally break you out and take you to the dance if Damon tries to stop you." Bonnie said taking a bite out of her burger, "After all I do have specific skills."

"Those skills won't be of much help if you're dead."

I groaned at the sound of his voice. Turning around in my seat, I saw Damon standing right behind me.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I whined.

"Because you would end up killed if I did," he said, "Plus I have a bone to pick with you about what you did to my toothbrush."

I burst out laughing. "How did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that hard, after all, the brush stank like toilet."

"Whoa, you dropped his toothbrush in the toilet?" Matt asked, "And you're still alive?"

"She's only alive because I need her alive." Damon said annoyed. "But believe me if it was anyone else, I would have snapped their neck by now, so consider yourself lucky."

"I see you still haven't lost you pranking games, Scarlett." Tyler laughed. "Remember in middle school when you helped me and the guy's teepee the school? That was epic."

"You helped them?" Elena asked. "I always thought it was just Tyler and his group."

"Nope, I helped them." I smirked, "They would have been caught if it wasn't for me."

"I loved the prank wars you had right before you left." Bonnie said laughing. "I remember you did all these crazy pranks because you knew you were moving so you couldn't get in trouble."

"Oh yeah, those were brilliant." Matt said, "Especially the one where you super glued the math teacher to his chair."

"Wait, that was you!?" Tyler yelled, "I was the one that got in trouble for that!"

"Well, duh, because I blamed it on you." I said casually while taking a drink from my soda. Damon had pulled up a chair beside me an was intently listening to our conversation.

"I can't believe you got me in trouble." Tyler whined.

"Oh, get over it, dude, it was years ago." I said rolling my eyes at him. He shot me an annoyed lake.

"You're not the one who had a week's worth of detentions." He grumbled under his breath, but we all still heard him and laughed.

"So you're a troublemaker, huh?" Damon said leaning close to my ear so his warm breath caressed my neck, "I love bad girls."

I shot him a disgusted look and backed away from him. "Sorry, but vampires aren't my type."

He grinned, "You'll fall for me soon."

I ignored him and stood up, getting ready to leave. I had had enough of Damon's annoying flirting for today. "Come on, Elena, we should go home, I'm tired. Bye guys! I'll see you all tomorrow."

We waved everyone goodbye and got into our car and drove back home. It was around nine when we got home, which was still pretty early. I changed into my pajama shorts and tank top, and went back downstairs to watch some TV before going to sleep. Elena was in her room finishing up some last minute homework, and Jeremy and Jenna were at work.

After the _Friends _episode I was watching ended, I walked back upstairs to bed. I had always loved that show when I was little. It always put me in a good mood. When I got upstairs I realized I had left my phone back downstairs. Groaning in exasperation I walked back downstairs to retrieve my cell phone.

I had just grabbed it from the table I had left it on, when I heard a creek from the stairs. I froze. Elena was in her room and no one else was home so who was on the stairs? I slowly looked back at the staircase, there was no one there. I shook my head; I was probably watching too many scary movies.

I reached the top of the stairs, when I heard a noise again. I swung my neck around, but there was no one there again. I looked back in front of me and screamed.

A man was standing there, staring at me.

I quickly took a step back away from him. He had brown hair parted in the middle that came up to his high cheekbones. His brown eyes were staring at me in awe like he had seen a ghost. It was the same look Stefan and Damon had given me when they first saw me.

He was a vampire.

He was suddenly right in front of me. He reached a hand up and gently stroked my face before I backed away from him again.

"Elijah?"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE! Sorry about the late update but my finals are finally over so I can frequently update now! I was actuaully going through your guys reviews and they were so nice and sweet I actaully got a bit teary eyed.. So i decided to update more sooner! I PROMISE i will try to update every other day of my winter break for you guys! So please read and review! Love you guys! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Elijah?"

I snapped my head around for the second time that day, almost giving myself a whiplash with my hair, and saw Elena standing outside her door staring at the man before me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back for a while." She said. I could hear the slight anxiety and panic in Elena's voice and it made me wonder why she seemed to be afraid of this guy. The only reason she would be afraid of him was if he was a vampire. Damn, how many vampires were actually here in Mystic Falls?

The man, Elijah, still couldn't seem to take his eyes off of my face. "I came back early to make sure everything was still okay here. But you seem to have found yourself in even more trouble than when I left." His eyes still remained transfixed on me. "Who is this, Elena?"

"This is my friend, Scarlett, she's staying with me for awhile." Elena said cautiously walking towards me and Elijah. She seemed to sense that this Elijah guy seemed to be in shock about something.

"Scarlett," He whispered letting my name roll on his tongue "Any relation to the Watson founding family?"

I was surprised as soon as he mentioned my last name like he knew about it. "Yes there is. How do you know that? I mean I've been called Savannah twice already, so you must be a vampire to think I look like her too, right?" I asked looking at him curiously. He didn't even seem to recognize the name Savannah though.

"I do not know a Savannah, but I did know Sylvia Watson. I believe she may be an ancestor of yours."

Elena and I exchanged looks at the mention of Sylvia. "So you must know about the curse, right? And who caused it?" I asked him. He seemed surprised that we knew about the curse, but before he could even say anything, we were interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?"

We all turned around at the interruption. There in all his glory stood Damon looking pretty angry. Right next to him was Stefan who just looked annoyed at the sight of Elijah in Elena's house. Damon stalked towards us and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Elijah.

"Does no one is this town knock anymore?!" I asked annoyed shooting a look at the three vampires who randomly had appeared in the house. Damon pulled me behind him shooting me an annoyed glance.

"I leave you for one freaking hour and you're already talking to an original." He said in an icy tone. I tried tugging my arm out of his grasp, but he tightened his old on me. He turned towards Elijah, "What the hell do you think you're doing here at this time? I thought I told you to leave us alone."

"I just came to check up on Elena and make sure she hadn't gotten herself killed." Elijah said in a soft calm voice. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "Imagine my surprise when I instead come face to face with another curse. You Salvatore's really do love getting yourselves in trouble, don't you?"

"What do you know about the curse?" Damon demanded still holding onto my arm.

"He was about to tell us before you rudely interrupted, Damon." I said aiming a punch at his stomach to make him let go of my arm. Surprisingly, he did let go, but not before making sure he stood between me and Elijah. Please, like my futile attempt at a punch had even hurt him.

"I know that this is a very deadly curse that you seem to have stumbled upon. As soon as Klaus finds out about Scarlett here, he will try everything in his power to kill her. After all, he has been searching for the Tainted Bloodline for many centuries. But they all did a very good job of hiding from vampires." He looked at me with amusement in his eyes, "Well at least until know."

"Do you know how this curse started or the cause of it?" Stefan asked from beside Elena.

"Well it started with Klaus of course." He said slowly starting to pace. "Klaus fell in love with Sylvia Watson many centuries ago, but our father was against it. He believed love was for the weak and he did not want his children to be weak. So he plotted a scheme to make Klaus kill the girl he loved."

"But that's so cruel." I said wide eyed. "How could his own father do that to him?"

Elijah looked at me with a calculating look. "You don't know our father. He was evil, he made us into the originals we are today and than tried to destroy us. He is capable of anything. He got a very powerful witch to curse the Watson's making sure that they would not be able to live happy. They were cursed with blood that was so tainted that it would lead them to madness and destruction if they did not die."

"So you're saying that you're father got a witch to curse Sylvia's family?" Damon scoffed, "But that still doesn't explain what Klaus has to do with the curse."

"Our father put Klaus into an unfortunate predicament. He understood Klaus because he was like him in so many ways. He knew that Klaus craved power more than anything, even love. So when he cursed Sylvia, he told Klaus that her tainted blood would make the vampire that sucked her dry and killed her, the most powerful creature in the world. Of course Klaus wanted power, so he set out to kill her."

"She killed herself, didn't she?" I whispered softly, but everyone seemed to hear me anyway.

"Yes she did." Elijah replied calmly. "She realized what had happened and killed herself to save everyone else. Ever since then, every few centuries, a girl is born into the Watson family with tainted blood. I have never met one before you."

"Is there a way to break this curse?" Elena spoke up. "I mean if we can find the witch that cast it or anyone in her family that might know how to stop it; maybe we can break the curse?"

"The witch that cast the curse was killed, as well as her family, my father made sure of that." Elijah said. He looked at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid there is no way to break this."

My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. Was I going to go crazy or would someone kill me before that could even happen? I could feel everyone's eyes on me waiting for me to crack. I put on a strong façade, and looked back up at everyone.

"Well, if we're done talking here, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed, Good night." I walked back towards my room.

"Scarlett," I stopped in my tracks at the sound of my name coming from Damon's lips. "I promise you we will find a way out of this, okay?" My eyes met his for a few seconds, before I looked away and went back into my room, locking the door behind me.

I probably could have cried myself to sleep, and I would have if there weren't any vampires in the house right now. I was sure that with their super hearing they would have been able to hear my sobs and cries. So instead, I closed my eyes and imagined that this was all a dream before I went to sleep.

The next morning at school, I could feel the pitying looks I was receiving from Bonnie and Caroline. Apparently, Elena and Stefan had told them about what Elijah had told us the night before, and they were all worried about me. I could understand why they were worried, but I hated being treated like I was about to break into a million tiny pieces at any moment.

I could barely pay attention in any of my classes but I forced myself to participate in them anyway just to take my mind off of the gloomy details of yesterday. I couldn't even go to the bathroom alone without one of the girls coming with me to make sure I wasn't going to kill myself. I mean, seriously, how could I kill myself in the school bathroom? Perhaps I could die in the bathroom by flushing myself down the toilet or drowning in the sink.

But I refused to even think about killing myself right now. My ancestors were probably unselfish and pure good if they could kill themselves just to save humanity, but I was a selfish teenager who still had the rest of her life ahead of her. I couldn't kill myself just to save people I didn't know, maybe I could to save my friends, but I would rather go crazy before I had to come to that conclusion. Plus, I doubt I could even get close to anything dangerous that might cause me harm with my friends and Damon keeping such a close eye on me.

"Guy's seriously, if someone asks me one more time I 'm okay or follows me into the bathroom, I well kill myself just to spite you, understand?" I asked beyond annoyed as we all sat down at our lunch table. I had gone to throw away my trash, and Bonnie and Elena had stood up to come with me, before realizing I wasn't even leaving the cafeteria.

"Sorry, it's just that we're worried about you." Caroline said sitting back down and grabbing a spoon to eat her pasta. "You're not going to do something stupid are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. In fact I promise to you guys right now I will not try to kill myself. You guys know how I hate the sight of blood anyway, no offense or anything." I added as I saw Stefan raise an eyebrow and look at me amused.

"None taken." He said chuckling.

"Good," Caroline replied, "Because if you do kill yourself before Prom, I swear to God, I will make Bonnie use her witchy powers and make you come back to life just so I can kill you myself."

I cracked a smile as everyone else laughed at Caroline's words, "I promise I will try to keep myself from dying before Prom, after all, a high school dance is much more important than some stupid silly curse, huh?"

"Speaking of this curse," Bonnie whispered leaning closer to us so no one would hear our unusual conversation, "I've been looking for protection spells in some books to help you stay protected from vampires while we come up with a way to break the curse."

"Did you find anything that might work?" Stefan asked frowning.

"Well, there are multiple protection spells, but there small ones that might not work. What we need is a powerful spell, and even if we do find one, I might not have enough power to cast it."

"I'm sure you'll find something, Bonnie." Elena said reassuringly, "You always do find something to help us."

Later that day, I was sitting on my laptop on my bed randomly googling 'tainted blood' into the search engine just to see if anything would come up. Unfortunately, all that came up were some random stories online or medical websites.

"I doubt that the internet will help you much."

"Damn it! Will you vampires please stop sneaking up on me like that?" I screamed turning around to see Elijah leaning against my window. "We do have doors in this century that are used for knocking to signal when there is a visitor."

"I do know what a door is." He said dryly, "But human reactions are much more enjoyable."

I closed the laptop and put it back on my desk. "What are you doing here anyway? If Damon sees you here he's just going to go all crazy on me and I don't know about out but I hate being yelled at about safety and stuff from a vampire."

"Damon is overprotective isn't he? I'm surprised though considering he just met you."

"It's only because I look like his dead ex fiancé, Savannah, who was also a tainted blood." I said standing up and standing far from with the bed between us. I really didn't trust him just yet. "I guess Damon blames himself for her death and is trying to prevent the same thing from happening to me."

"Well for your sake, I hope he accomplishes breaking this curse. But once Klaus arrives, everything will become more difficult." There was a blur and then Elijah was standing inched away from me. "You won't be able to hide from my brother once he finds you, Scarlett. I would be very careful if I were you."

I actually gulped and took a step away from him, "How come you aren't killing me right now? I thought you would crave power just like you're brother."

His eyes roamed my face, "I am nothing like my brother. He is cruel and doesn't care for his family, while I do care about my family, no matter how dysfunctional it may be." He reached out a hand and stroked my cheek causing me to flinch and take another step back. "I also promised Elena I would not harm any of her friends." He froze for a second almost if he was listening to someone. "I must leave know before you're watchdog arrives." He nodded once more at me before disappearing in a blur.

I stood there confused still looking at the place where he had been standing just seconds before. What in the world did he mean by watchdog?

I found out exactly what he was talking about twenty seconds later when Damon barged in through the window. Well, it wasn't really barging since he would have had to be noisy to have barged, and he was very quiet as he climbed into my room through the window that Elijah had just left through. My room just happened to be vampire central today.

"What do you want?" I asked him not even trying to disguise my annoyed tone.

But Damon didn't even look at me. He stood still in the space Elijah had just vacated and then looked around the room.

"Who was just here?"

I was surprised at that he even knew someone had been here. "What are you talking about? No one was here, well now you are, but no one was here before you. I mean I would have had to been blind not to see anyone just waltzing into my room, ok maybe not waltzing because that would be weird but you know what I mean." I trailed off slowly as Damon gave me a look that he definitely didn't believe a word I was saying. I happened to ramble nonsense when I was nervous or trying to lie. It was really sad when anyone could pick out when I lied.

"I know Elijah was here, I can smell his scent." Damon scoffed, "And please stop trying to lie, you're really bad it."

I grumbled profanities at him under my breath, knowing he could probably hear them. I stumbled back towards my bed and sat down staring at Damon.

"Are you now my watchdog?" I asked him, mimicking Elijah's words from earlier.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't do something stupid. What was Elijah here anyway?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed. I instantly stood up and sat down in the desk chair away from him instead. If I didn't trust Elijah, I definitely didn't trust Damon.

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I think he was telling me to be careful because Klaus was very dangerous and would stop at nothing to get me. I'm not sure if that means to kill me or kidnap me."

Damon eyed me warily, "You seem pretty calm about all this. Most girls would be crying and whining."

I avoided eye contact and instead twirled around and around in my desk chair. "I just don't understand why everyone is waiting for me to break down crying. What's happening is happening, there's really nothing I can do about it to stop it until we find a way out of this curse. Plus I really hate whining, and I only whine when I don't get my way." I said shooting Damon a fake grin. The way he was looking at me was a sure sign he didn't buy my fake cheeriness.

Before he could say anything, Jenna's voice from downstairs called me to dinner.

"Try not to go through my stuff while you're up here, okay?" I asked giving him a stern look before going downstairs to dinner.

After dinner, I made my way back up to my room expecting to see Damon still there, but he was gone. I frowned wandering where he had gone off to before shrugging carelessly and going to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. When I came out, he still wasn't there.

It wasn't until I had lain down in bed and closed my eyes, that I heard his voice from Elena's room. I sat back up in bed and leaned towards the wall that separated mine and Elena's room. I knew that if I stood up and walked to the wall, Damon would hear me eavesdrop for sure.

"Why are you in my room?" I heard Elena demand. I guess I wasn't the only one that hated vampires appearing into my room out of nowhere.

"Relax, I'm just here to keep an eye on Scarlett." Damon answered, "I just came to ask you if Scarlett seems a bit… carefree?"

There was a moment of silence before Elena spoke, "That's just her way of coping with things Damon, she just pretends they don't exit."

"But it's not healthy for her to hide her emotions like that; in the end it'll only hurt her more."

"You know, this emotion hiding thing reminds me of someone else I know." I heard Elena say.

"I should have expected you to turn this around on my feelings and that crap." Damon muttered, "Never mind, goodnight Elena."

"Wait a second, Damon," Elena said, "Please be careful with her, she's going through a lot right now, and it may look like she's okay up front, but I know she's really not."

Damon didn't reply. I quickly lay back down in bed again and pretended to be asleep. I wasn't sure if Damon came into my room or not, but he was so quiet I wouldn't have heard him even if he was in my room. He could probably read my rapid breathing and knew I was awake, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAD AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Because of the wonderful reviews i decided to give you guys another chapter as a christmas present! Thank you soooo much for reviewing you guys are really wonderful! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone! This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but it has a lot of Damon/Scarlett funny moments so ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

"No way, I absolutely refuse to get involved in this! Are you trying to get me killed?"

I rolled my eyes at Caroline's exaggerated exclamation. "You're a vampire, Care. You do remember that vampires can't really die, right?"

"Yes I can die! If I help you with this, Damon will kill me by staking me and just to make sure that I really am dead, he'll even go the extra measure and set my body on fire!"

I sighed in exasperation and rested my head against the bathroom stall that Caroline and I were currently residing in.

After hearing Damon and Elena's conversation yesterday, I realized I had to get away for at least a little while. I wasn't running away, even though Caroline believed that I was, I just needed to talk to my parents. Ever since finding out about this curse, I suspected that my mother knew something about it and that was why she had sent me here. But the only way to find out if she did know about this was to ask her. I could have called her and asked, but this really didn't seem like a phone conversation, it was more of a person to person conversation.

So here I was in a bathroom stall since I couldn't talk to about my plan in front of Stefan because he would probably alert Damon, and the last thing I needed was Damon following me to my parent's house and raising suspicious questions there. Even if I did tell him, he would probably lock me up somewhere and refuse to let me go, and this was something I had to do on my own.

"Caroline, please just try to help me out here. I need to go talk to my parents about this to see if they know anything that may help us, and I know you want to come to make sure I get there all right, but if you go with me, Stefan is bound to realize why the two of us didn't show up to school tomorrow and tell Damon. It's better if I go alone. I also just need some time to think, okay?" I pleaded trying to get her to understand my predicament.

Caroline seemed to be warming up to the idea because her eyes softened at my pleading.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you." She mumbled putting her hands over her face and shaking her head. "But if Damon kills me, I am soo taking you down with me, got it?"

I laughed, "Sure, I'll go to hell with you, we can party there and just forget about all this."

"I'm going to need Bonnie's help for this plan to work, okay?" Caroline said frowning deeply and tapping her finger against her chin. "She can send Damon on a wild goose chase by telling him that she knows a witch there that may be able to help us with the curse. We can send Damon a few towns over so it'll take him a while to get back. How long will you be gone?"

"Well, I was thinking of leaving in the middle of first period by faking a headache, so Stefan doesn't get suspicious. Then I'll drive the three hours to my house, spend the day with my parents, and after dinner I can head back and be back here before gets to dark." I said repeating my whole plan to Caroline.

"We're going to have to send Damon a couple states over then." She mused, "Bonnie and I will come up with something to get him away from Mystic Falls for the day, you just get back as soon as you can, and keep me updated ok?"

"Thank you so much for this, Caroline; I don't know what I would do without you." I said giving her a big hug. She hugged me back.

"You would be nothing without me." She joked.

After school that day, I was walking with Bonnie to her car since Elena had left with Stefan and Caroline had Cheer practice, when I saw Damon walking towards us. I had been in the middle of telling Bonnie some last minute details of my plan when I noticed him.

"Act casual, and don't tell him anything, okay?" I hissed quietly to Bonnie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her nod her head in agreement.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked in a casual tone. I knew for a fact I was very bad a t lying to my friends, but since Damon wasn't really a friend and didn't know me very well; it should be easier to lie to him.

"I'm here to drop you off at Elena's." He said. He looked at me for a few seconds and I tried to remain eye contact to make it look like everything was normal. His eyes turned to look at Bonnie next to me, than back at me. "Is there something you girls would like to tell me?"

I could practically feel my hands starting to sweat. "What? Of course not, Damon, why would you think that?" It took everything in me to get my voice to come out normal and not in a high pitched voice.

"Well," He drawled crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a piercing look, "Your heartbeats have sped up drastically, and that usually means you're lying or trying to hide something."

I took a deep breath. Guess it was time to test out my acting skills. "You're right, Damon, we are trying to hide something from you." I ignored the panicked look Bonnie was shooting me and continued talking to Damon with a defeated look on my face. "It's just that the girls and I haven't had some time to ourselves lately with this stupid supernatural crap going on, and we decided to go out to a club tonight and just have a good time. But we tried to keep it from you because I know you're not going to let me go."

Damon looked like he believed me. "You're dead right; I'm not going to let you go." He snorted looking amused, "There are vampires after you and you want to go dancing in a club? You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight to go to a club."

"You can't tell me what to do, Damon!" I yelled at him, "You are nothing to me; therefore, you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do." I couldn't help but get angry at him for speaking to me like that. I wasn't a kid he could push around; I was eighteen for crying out loud, I could do whatever I wanted.

"It's fine, Scar, just let it go." Bonnie said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Damon. "We can go out another time when we've settled this problem, okay?"

I sighed, "Fine." I got into Bonnie's car, completely ignoring Damon. He was going to show up in my room anyway when Bonnie dropped me off.

Sure enough when I got to the house, Damon was already in my room making himself comfortable on my bed.

"Get of my bed!" I growled at him trying to push him off but he didn't even budge.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked smirking.

"You are definitely not a guest." I said giving up and sitting down at my desk instead. "A guest is invited in and uses a door, not a freaking window."

I ignored Damon and got started on my homework. It was better to do something productive to get my mind off of my plan so he didn't catch up that I was planning something. An hour later, Damon's phone rang. I smiled to myself, burying my face in my book to hide the smile from him. Everything was going according to plan.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Damon asked into his phone in a monotone voice. There a silence as he listened to what she said.

"Are you sure? Well I guess I can leave tomorrow and be back later that day. Okay…Okay, fine…. Bye." He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"So what was that?" I asked turning around in my chair to face him.

"That was Bonnie, she said she thinks she knows a witch a few states over that may be able to help us so I'm going to go check it out tomorrow while you're in school."

"Oh, okay." I said nodding my head slowly. I turned back around and smiled, yup the plan was going great.

The next day I woke up early to get ready and make it to school on time. In the middle of first period, I faked a headache, making sure Stefan heard me tell the teacher I wasn't feeling good and that I was going home, and drove off. I hadn't told Elena about the plan because she probably wouldn't be able to keep it from Stefan and would feel guilty, so I planned on texting her later and telling her I was at my parents.

The three hour drive passed my pretty fast since I was excited to see my parents after a while. When I finally got home, I knocked on the door. I had texted my mom that I was going to be visiting for the day so I didn't take her completely by surprise.

"Scarlett!" She exclaimed opening the door and ushering me in before hugging me tightly, "I missed you soo much, honey! How are you? Has Jenna been feeding you? How is school?"

"Honey, calm down and let Scar breath for a minute." My dad said from behind my mom. He too gave me a hug.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm completely fine. I just came to visit because I missed you." I said settling down into my favorite couch. "How have you guys been?"

The rest of the morning passed by talking to my parents about what they've been up to since I had been gone and how everyone back in Mystic Falls was. I had decided to talk to them about the curse later at lunch when things had calmed down a bit.

We were sitting at the dinner table eating a late lunch, when my mom finally asked the question.

"So Scar, what's the reason you decided to come visit. I know something's been bugging you."

I took a bite of my sandwich before slowly taking a sip of water. "Well, I wanted to ask what the real reason why you decided to send me to Mystic Falls?"

My parents shared a look before my dad spoke, "You know it was for your safety after you were attacked. Why has anything happened to make you think otherwise?"

"It's just that I was going through our old attic and I came across a journal of our old ancestor, Savannah, and it mentioned some type of curse?" I said slowly. My mom's face paled instantly at the mention of a curse.

"Oh honey, I never wanted you to find out like this." She said clasping her shaking hands together.

"So you know about the family curse? How come you never told me?" I couldn't help put let the pain show in my voice. Maybe everything like this could have been avoided if my mom had told me.

"I wanted to keep your life normal as possible before it was ruined from this stupid curse." My mom said with tears in her eyes. "You have to believe me when I say this, but I never believed this curse was even true until you were born. You're grandmother used to tell me stories about it when I was young, but I never believed it, I thought it was just a story to scare children. But when your grandmother saw you, she told me you had the tainted blood."

"Did she ever tell you a way to break the curse?" I asked. I was clutching the glass in my hands so tight I was afraid it would break.

"I'm afraid not. There hasn't been a way to break it in so long. I thought I could save you if I sent you away from here." Mom said. She looked at me curiously, "You are okay there right? Nothing had happened?"

I couldn't tell my parents about how Mystic Falls was probably the last place they should have sent me, so instead I faked a smile and nodded. "Everything is fine there; I'm perfectly safe with Elena." There was no point in worrying my parents and pulling them into this too. There were already enough people worried about this.

We changed the subject so something much more normal, and decided not to talk about anything supernatural for the rest of the day. I couldn't help but feel upset that my parents didn't know how to stop this. My mom only knew that the curse existed, she didn't know the deeper facts about it and about the vampires involved in the curse. She believed everything would be normal for me in Mystic Falls. She believed that this curse wouldn't result in my death. I let her believe what she wanted because I didn't have it in me to break her belief.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of smiles and hugs. My dad had called my friends over for the day and there was a barbeque going on in my backyard. It was so exciting to see all my friends that I had left behind. We talked and talked until it grew dark, and I realized I had to get back home. I was sad to say goodbye, but it was already past the time I was planning to leave and I was worried that Damon had already came home and figured out that I was gone.

I was in the car headed back to Mystic Falls when I checked my phone. I had twenty missed calls from Elena worried about where I was and if I was already on the way back home, five texts from Bonnie asking me if I had left already, ten texts from Caroline saying I was supposed to be home an hour ago, and three missed calls from Stefan.

I quickly typed back a text to everyone telling them that I was running a little late and should be back in a couple of hours and just to keep Damon occupied until I got back.

I had been driving for an hour and a half with the music playing softly in the background when my eyes started getting heavier. I almost swerved off the road, and had to quickly get the car straight or else I would have fallen into a ditch. Deciding that Damon's wrath wasn't worth being killed in a car accident to do no sleep, I decided to spend the night at the next decent motel I could find.

I texted Elena letting her know to tell everyone that I was fine and safe, and that I was to sleepy to drive and I was staying at a motel for the night, and that I would be back early in the morning.

I checked into a room at a motel, and swiped my cark key to enter the room. It was decent looking room with a queen bed, TV, side table, and desk. I had just put my purse on the table, and was debating on whether to sleep in my underwear since I had not brought any pajamas, when there was a knock on the door.

I turned around slowly and stared at the door confused before there was another knock. Maybe it was the maid giving me an extra towel or something. I slowly pulled the door open.

Damon Salvatore stood on the other side with a very pissed of look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking running away like that alone?" He hissed furiously stalking into my room. I guess vampires didn't have to be invited into public motels. I took another step back nervously as Damon took another step forward. "I can't believe you sent me on a wild goose chase while you and your precious friends planned on your little trip. You're lucky I didn't kill blondie and that little witch because I was very very close to ripping their heads off."

I was backed up against the wall while he stood before me, caging me in. "Damon, calm down." I said in a tiny voice. This Damon was sort of scaring me. "I'm sorry, but I had to get away for a while. And I had to talk to my parents about this curse to see if they knew about it."

He leaned in closer until his face was inches away from mine. "So I was right, huh?" He said harshly, "You're the type of girl to run away when things get tough and not care about the people that worry about you. Do you not care about the friends that are putting themselves in danger over you?"

He seemed to notice that he had struck a nerve in me with the murderous look on my face.

"Don't you dare say that I put my friends in danger." I hissed at him, pushing him away from me, "I do not run away when things get hard, I only went to clear my mind and get some answers. I can take care of myself; I don't need my friends worrying about me every minute of their lives! Don't you think I get that their putting their lives at risk for me? I know they are, and I know I probably should leave but it'll only hurt them if I do."

Damon stared at me for a few minutes than backed away. He sighed and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't say that you should leave. We're here to protect you; I'm here to make sure nothing happens. I just think you should stop trying to be so reckless and accept the help we're giving you."

I don't think I had ever heard Damon be that serious.

"I guess I can try." I mumbled. "But you have to try to stop being to over protective, it's very annoying."

He just shrugged, "Get used to it, because I'm not changing."

The tension in the air seemed to melt away. "So," I asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

He smirked up at me. "Vampire speed."

"I suppose you're staying here aren't you?"

"Yes I am, we can leave tomorrow morning." Damon said. He looked around before staring at me still standing there. "Do you need something to wear to bed?"

"Yeah, I didn't really plan on spending the night so I didn't bring anything." I said shrugging my shoulders and leaning against the desk in the corner of the room.

"Here," Damon said taking his shirt off, "You can wear this, I don't usually wear a shirt to sleep anyway." I took the black t shirt in my hands and stared at him in embarrassment. His body was absolutely amazing; I couldn't help but stare at his chest.

He seemed to notice my staring.

"See something you like?"

I quickly looked away, hiding the faint blush that had appeared on my check. "Of course not," I said casually, "I was just looking at how human your skin looked for being a dead person."

He seemed speechless at my comeback. I grinned to myself before walking into the bathroom to change into the shirt he had given me. As I put it on I couldn't help but think it smelled too much like Damon. The shirt came up to my mid-thigh, showing of the rest of my legs.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the room. I could feel Damon's eyes on my legs and I self-consciously pulled the shirt more down.

Damon whistled, "Lookin' good, Scar, I think you should wear my shirts more often, they suit you."

"Shut up," I grumbled trying to shove him off the bed, "Get off the bed, I'm sleeping here, and you can get another room."

"Nope, I'm sleeping here." He said starting to take off his pants.

I quickly looked away in a panic, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"You can't expect me to sleep in jeans, right?"

I turned back around to see him in his boxers smirking at me. "Go to sleep Scarlett, we have to get back early tomorrow."

I climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets all the way off. "This is my side of the bed and that is yours." I said drawing an imaginary line in the middle of the bed with my finger. "Cross this line and touch me and I swear I will chop your balls off, got it?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'd like to see you try." He drawled.

I huffed impatiently before going to my corner of the bed and closing my eyes pretending that there was no Damon beside me. But it was kind of hard to pretend when I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

The next morning I woke up to feel someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw Damon's arm over my stomach. I shot him a deathly glare even though he couldn't see. I had told him not to cross the line, he was going to pay for this. I grinned evilly, before bringing my knee up and kneeing him in his groin. Before he could kill me, I leapt up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, Damon was already dressed.

"Would you like to tell me why you kicked me?" He growled out.

"I told you if you crossed the line I would hurt you, and since I didn't have anything sharp to cut them off, I decided to kick instead."

"Oh please, you'll be begging for this soon." He said suggestively. I shot him a disgusted look before grabbing my purse and exiting the room.

I was digging through my purse to find my car keys, when Damon jingled them in front of my face.

"Looking for these?"

I lunged for the keys but he pulled them out of my way, "I'm driving."

"But it's my car!" I yelled at him trying to grab the keys out of his hand, but he was too fast for me.

"Since you made my morning very painful, I'm driving." He got in the car and started it, "Come on, get in."

I glumly trudged into the passenger side, shooting him a glare before buckling my seatbelt. I was so getting him back for this.

As he started driving, I went through my CD collection trying to find something Damon would hate. I grinned when I found my Taylor Swift CD. I actually liked Taylor Swift, but Damon would probably hate it. Putting it on, I turned to to 'Love Story' and started singing along very loudly. His vampire hearing was going to hate this.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess it's all love story, baby just say YES!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs.

Damon shot me an annoyed look and turned the music down, "What the hell is this?"

"This is revenge, Damon." I said smugly, before turning the music back up again.

By the time we reached Mystic Falls, I was going to make sure Damon Salvatore regretted driving my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays Everyone! I hope the holidays are going great for you guys. Soooo i was supposed to have this chapter up like 3 days ago, but my family decided to take a last minute trip to the beach. I mean one minute we're getting into the car to go to the mall, the next, my dad's like hey everyone, lets go to the beach for a few days. So we all ran back out of the car and literally packed up in 11 mins (I timed us!) LOL anyway... I have been reading your guys reviews and i love them! I'm so glad you guys are loving this story, you have no idea how happy it makes me! SO happy holidays everyone and let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYY! sorry for the late update, but school started, SO some of you guys want more Scar and Damon fight scenes, and I PROMISE you there will be deff much more fighitng. The base of this story is actually made around their fighting. Somethings you can look forward to for the next few chapters are: A LOT of fighting, angry Scarlett, A bite (can you guess who bites who?), Scar's attempt at seduction, and Klaus. so lemme know which you are most excited to see! anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 16

By the time Damon and I reached Mystic Falls, I was two minutes away from blowing my own brains out. I had a huge migraine from fighting with Damon in the car all the way back to town. We fought over every little thing. He kept changing the radio station to old music that he liked, while I kept changing it back to music that I liked. We even fought over when to use the bathroom, I mean seriously, who does that? He wouldn't let me use the bathroom saying I had to wait until we got home, I had to threaten cutting off all his hair while he slept just so that he would stop the car and let me pee. Overall, that car trip was a nightmare.

"Never leave me alone with Damon in the car, unless you want me to die." I exclaimed storming into Elena's house. The girls were hanging out there waiting for me to get back. I collapsed on the couch beside Bonnie and rubbed my head to ease the headache.

"I see you made it back in one piece." Bonnie said raising an eyebrow at my haggard state. I crossed my arms and suspiciously looked at all three of my friends standing before me. One of them had told Damon about my plan causing him to come find me. I planned on finding who exactly it was.

"Okay, who the hell was it that told on me?"

There was silence as we all eyed each other before Caroline finally broke under my glare.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried rushing up to me. "I wouldn't have told him, but he threatened me! He had a stake in his hand and said he was going to kill me if I didn't spill."

"You threatened my friend!?" I screamed spinning around to face Damon who was standing by the door. Fighting with me was one thing, but actually trying to kill my friend was crazy.

"You're friends helped you plan your own death." He said in an icy tone, "Be glad I didn't actually kill them for lying to me and sending you straight towards danger."

"I asked them to help me and they didn't even want to because they were worried about me, Damon!" I said running a hand through my hair in frustration. "You can't just follow me around for the rest of my life keeping me from danger. I will die one day just like every other human in the world!"

There was a blur and suddenly Damon was inches away from me.

"I will keep you safe as long as I can, and if I have to turn you into a vampire to protect you, I will."

There was silence as his words sunk into the room. I took a step away from him and walked towards the staircase.

"You can't protect me forever, Damon." I said softly. "And if you think turning me into a monster will keep me alive, you're crazy." I turned away from everyone and angrily stormed up the stairs to take a shower.

In some twisted way, I understood that Damon was just trying to keep me alive and safe. But was he only doing this out of guilt because he had not been able to save Savannah? Or did he actually care about me in some bizarre way?

I stepped into the warm shower and let my worries wash away for a little while. I was going to end up with grey hair before I even turned twenty with the rate I was going at. If I even lived to turn twenty, I thought bitterly.

After my shower, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a fitted tee and a cardigan before walking back downstairs for some food. I hadn't even been able to eat breakfast before we left, because Damon wanted to get back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible.

I stepped into the kitchen and noticed Caroline, Bonnie and Elena talking.

"Hey, what going on?"

"Yay, you're ready! We decided to go dress shopping." Caroline said excitedly.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her excitement, "I just got back and all I want to do is sit around and do nothing, and you want me to go shopping with you?"

"The school dance is two days away and you don't even have a dress right now." Elena said. "You are coming to the dance right?"

"Of course I am! You can't keep me away from dances." I said smiling. I was glad my friends had decided to change the topic to something happy instead of the morbid death and curse we always seemed to be talking about. In their own way they were trying to get my mind off of the curse that seemed to have taken over my life.

"Great, so let's go!" Bonnie said grabbing my arm to drag me away. We were almost to the car when I noticed that Stefan and Damon where already sitting in the car. I instantly stopped and shot my friends an accusing look.

"Why is he coming?" I hissed at them. They looked at me guiltily.

"Well, he kinda said he was coming to keep an eye out or else you couldn't go." Elena said slowly watching my face for a reaction.

"I really am regretting coming to Mystic Falls right now." I muttered under my breath as I climbed into the car.

The car trip was tense. The anger and tension between Damon and I seemed to suffocate the car. Caroline and Elena continued to talk about the decorations for the dance to help lighten the mood, but I refused to talk if Damon was close to me.

I was still angry at him, and I wasn't going to forgive him until he apologized. I hated how he thought he could control me and tell me what to do. Ever since I was little, I had a problem with being controlled. It made me claustrophobic, not only of small enclosed places, but of relationships as well. I could barely stay in a relationship for more than a couple of weeks before I felt like the guy I was dating would try to control me too much, and then I would break up with him. I couldn't even stay inside my house for too long without feeling suffocated, that's why I always walked outside at night to clear my head and feel free.

The car came to a stop outside the mall jolting me from my thoughts. Caroline dragged me straight to the dress shop, while Stefan and Damon trailed behind.

We shopped for a couple of hours, weaving in and out of dress shops trying to find a dress I would like. The guys were starting to get antsy and annoying, while the girls were getting frustrated that I couldn't decide on a dress.

"How about this one?" Bonnie asked holding up an orange dress. I made a disgusted face.

"You know I hate the color orange, what makes you think I'll actually wear an orange dress?"

"You hate every dress here!" Elena groaned, "Please just decide on one so we can go eat, I'm starving!"

"Just give me a few more minutes." I said walking towards the back of the store and rummaging through the dresses there. My hand came to a stop at a black sparkly dress. It was beautiful with intricate designs all around the waist section before flaring out mid-thigh.

"How about this one?" I asked holding up the dress to show the girls.

"It's perfect!" Caroline said walking over to take a closer look, "And it's in your size, but go try it on anyway."

I walked to the dressing rooms and tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. I pulled the curtain aside and walked back out, doing a little twirl so they could get a good look.

"You look amazing, Scar!" Bonnie squealed.

"You're definitely getting that dress." Elena said smiling, "Now that you finally found one, can we please eat? I'm about to die of starvation."

"We can't have that now, can we? Stefan would be so upset." I said laughing. We walked back outside where the guys were waiting. After following us into the first four stores they decided to just stay outside.

We walked to the food court and sat down in the bench. I tried to make sure I sat far away from Damon as possible, but unfortunately, Bonnie and Caroline weren't too fond of Damon at the moment either and rushed to get a seat far from him, leaving me to sit right next to him. I shot them an annoyed look before sitting down on the edge of me seat as far as possible from him as I could.

Damon seemed to notice our unwillingness to sit next to him and chuckled, "Usually the girls are fighting to sit next to me, not far from me."

"In case you haven't noticed, no one here really likes you." I said harshly.

"I'm pretty sure I can make you like me soon enough." He drawled shooting me a smirk. We seemed to be back to talking again.

"In your dreams." I muttered under my breath, but he heard me anyway.

"I'll be counting on it."

I bought my hand out to punch him in the arm, but my hand collided with the drinks that the waiter had just bought. I watched in horror as one of the plastic glasses fell of the tray and fell to the floor, spilling soda everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed in embarrassment. The whole café had gone quiet and I could I hear people laughing. I tried to help him, only to have my hand collide with Caroline's glass. It would have fallen again if it wasn't for Caroline's vampire speed. She grabbed the glass before it could fall, and put it back on the table.

The cute waiter chuckled, "It's fine, this happens all the time."

"Are you sure I can't help? I feel so bad; I promise I'm usually not this clumsy." I said trying to wipe up the soda with the napkins. Across from me, Elena turned her laugh into a cough.

"Don't you dare." I hissed at her.

"I didn't even say anything." She said innocently.

Everyone in Mystic Falls happened to know how clumsy I was because of the many mishaps I had been involved in, but I refused to believe it was because I was clumsy. When I was in New York, I was perfectly normal, no clumsy accidents at all, but as soon as I come back, I'm uncoordinated once more.

"Well, if you really want to help, you can give me your number?" The waiter asked smiling at me. I looked up at him in surprise. He was actually cute and I felt bad I had ruined his shirt by dropping soda all over him.

"Okay." I said smiling and writing down my number for him on a clean napkin. Beside me I heard Damon growl. Ignoring him, I handed the napkin to the guy. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" He said winking at me, "I'll see you around."

"Only you can turn an embarrassing situation into flirting." Caroline said shaking her head at me.

"What? I felt bad for him. And he was cute." I said shrugging.

"I can't believe you told him you weren't clumsy." Bonnie said laughing, "You're like the clumsiest person here."

"I'm not clumsy!" I exclaimed, "It's called uncoordinated."

"Oh please, that incident in eighth grade proves just how uncoordinated you are." Elena said taking a bite out of her sandwich. I shot her a glare.

"You promised never to mention that again!"

"What happened?" Stefan asked leaning towards the table curiously.

"Well, in eighth grade, Scar came to school with a broken arm. I believe it was either a ski incident or a gang fight, right Scar?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow at me.

Caroline laughed from beside Elena, "Well, actually half the school believed it was a fight while the other believed the ski incident."

"I got my stories mixed up!" I said groaning in embarrassment.

"So what really happened?" Damon asked.

"She slipped in the shower and broke her arm." Bonnie said simply.

The whole table burst into laughter.

"It wasn't my fault, okay, the floor was slippery!" I said defensively.

Damon leaned in close to my ear, "It's okay, I've always had a think for clumsy girls." His warm breath on my neck made me shiver. I pulled away from him and took a drink of my cold soda. What in the world was that?

We finished eating and were walking back towards the car, when I realized I left my cell phone on the table in the café.

"Damn it, I forgot my phone!" I said turning back around to go get it.

"Want me to come with you?" Elena asked.

"No, it's ok." I said already starting to walk back, "You guys go ahead, I'll be back in two minutes." I started walking back when I noticed Damon was walking with me.

He noticed my annoyed look and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think I would let you walk back alone in the dark?"

I ignored him and went back towards the café we had just left. My phone was still on the table we had just left a few minutes ago. Grabbing it, I walked back towards the parking lot with Damon next to me.

It was while I was looking through one of the glass windows on the way to the car that I saw a familiar face behind me that made me freeze. I noticed that Damon had also stiffened right next to me.

"Don't look back, but we're being followed by a vampire." He whispered close to me ear. My heart instantly sped up nervously.

I had recognized the vampire. It was the same one that bit me in New York.

I turned towards Damon, "That's the same from New York." I said quietly. Damon's hand tightened on my wrist.

"Here's what I want you to do," He said whispering again, "There's an empty ally coming up, turn into it and lead him there. I'll follow him and attack, okay?"

"You're using me as bait?" I asked angrily.

"We need to kill him now before he finds out more about you. He won't follow me, but he will follow you so just do as I say." He said stonily.

I nodded bravely, but on the inside I was petrified. I understood why he was using me as bait, it was the only way that vampire would follow me. We had to kill him now before he followed me home and found out where I was staying. If he found out where I lived, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt my friends to get to me.

I pretended to say goodbye to Damon and turned right walking towards the deserted ally that Damon had pointed out to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the vampire following me. I had reached the mouth of the ally and was nervously waiting for Damon to show up when I heard the voice behind me.

"I would think that after you're previous problems with allies, you would stay clear of them."

I turned around and came face to face with the vampire that had attacked me. "Did you follow me here?" I asked taking another few steps back and away from him.

He laughed and his eyes glinted with malice. "I lost you at first, but I saw you yesterday visiting you're parents and decided to follow you back." He came closer to me again, "I was going to pay you a visit at your hotel room, but that stupid guy went into your room before I could."

I instantly paled. He was watching me that whole time? So if Damon had never come, I would probably be dead right now.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked. My voice came out in a small croak, but he still heard me.

He ran a finger down my neck causing me to shiver in disgust. "You're blood is very addicting." He whispered, "The second I tasted it, I can't stop thinking about it. It's different. I can hear it calling to me." He sniffed as if smelling my blood and his eyes darkened as his fangs came out.

I frantically looked around for Damon. Where was he? He wasn't going to leave me here to die just because we had an argument was her?

Suddenly the vampire was pulled away from me. I watched in amazement as he flew across the ally and crashed into the wall cross from me.

"You okay?" Damon asked glancing at me.

I nodded slowly, "You could have come faster." I hissed at him.

He ignored me and walked back towards the vampire that had almost attacked me again. He had stood up once more and leapt at Damon causing them both to crash into the wall. Damon threw a punch at him causing his nose to bleed. The vampire ducked before Damon could hit him again and rushed towards me.

I was grabbed around the neck as the vampire held me close to him. "Come any closer and I'll snap her pretty little neck." He said to Damon.

I struggled under his grip, but he was holding me to tight. It was getting harder to breath.

"Let her go." Damon growled taking another step closer. The vampire twisted my neck harder.

"Take another step and she's dead."

Damon stopped walking. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go back the way you came, while I have a drink." The vampire said tightening his hold on my neck. I was definitely going to have a bruise.

"How about I join you for a drink?"

I gasped at Damon's words. Had he completely lost it? Was her seriously going to let this vampire kill me? I tried to catch his eye but he refused to look at me. Instead he was looking at the vampire.

"Weren't you trying to save her a few minutes ago?" The vampire asked suspiciously.

"I only wanted her for myself, but I guess we can share." Damon replied shrugging carelessly.

My heart was starting to beat furiously once more. I was sure both vampires could hear it now.

"Okay, but if you try anything, I'll kill you." The vampire said. He slowly let go of my neck and pushed me against the wall again before biting into my neck. I let out a pained scream he tore into the flesh on my neck.

He was ripped away from me just as fast as he had attacked me. I watched in horror as Damon shoved him away from me before thrusting his hand into his chest and pulling out his heart. Blood spurted everywhere as Damon ripped out his heart and threw it away.

I was frozen in shock. There was blood on me, some that was mine and some that wasn't. The image of Damon ripping out a _heart _kept replaying in my mind. I was shaking in horror, but still no tears came.

Damon took a step closer to me, "Scarlett, are you okay?"

I cringed away from him and closed my eyes whimpering quietly. I had always hate glory scenes, and I had just watched someone rip out a freaking heart two feet away from me. My migraine from earlier in the morning came back at full force. The last thing I saw before I fainted was the worry etched onto Damon's face.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a headache. Slowly sitting up in bed, I looked around the room that I was in. It was Damon's room. Why did I always end up here when I fainted? I had never fainted ever in my life, but ever since coming back it seemed like fainting was the only think I could do.<p>

The reason why I had fainted suddenly hit me. The image of Damon ripping out a vampire's heart was engraved in my memory. I looked at my hands and body where the blood had been and saw that it had dried on me. Letting out a strangled sound, I leapt up from the bed trying to wipe my hands.

The door swung open causing me to jump. Damon and Elena stood at the door. Elena took a step closer to me.

"Scar, are you okay?" She asked cautiously stepping closer to me afraid that I would run away.

I shook my head, "I have to take shower. I have to get this blood off of me." I was starting to shake again.

"There's no blood on you, Scar." She said looking at me confused.

"Yes there is! There's blood on me everywhere, Elena, how can you not see it?!" I exclaimed. I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes throwing them to the side and leapt into the shower turning it on the hot water.

In the shower, I scraped my body with soap over and over again getting the blood out. When my body was raw and the water had turned cold, I finally came out and wrapped myself in a towel. I came out and looked around. Elena was waiting for me with a t shirt and someone's pajama pants in her hands.

"Here these are mine. I left some clothes here because I slept over here a lot." She helped me into the clothes and pulled me back into the bed. "Are you calm now?"

I nodded slowly, "It's just I've never seen anyone die in front of my eyes in such a cruel way before. Damon killed him, Elena, by ripping out his heart!"

Elena pulled me close and hugged me, "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Scar, but you're going to have to get used to seeing deaths a lot here. Damon was saving you, he had to kill him, that vampire would have killed you."

"I know, but I guess I'm still in shock." I muttered. "Can we go home?" I didn't want to sleep at the Salvatore house. I wanted to sleep in my own bed at Elena's where I could sleep comfortably.

Elena shifted nervously behind me. "We decided that it would be safer for you to stay here for a while until this all blows over."

"What?" I asked her shocked. I couldn't live here with Damon; I absolutely refused to stay here.

"I'm sorry, but there could be more vampires here that followed you here. They could easily get into my house pretending to be the pizza guy or someone else. But you're safer here where there are two vampires to keep an eye out for you."

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Elena." I said in a broken voice. Seeing someone, even if they were an evil vampire die right before my eyes had scarred me. "I just want to go back home where everything was normal." I could feel myself breaking. Elena may have been strong enough to deal with all this crazy stuff, but I was weak, I could handle all this.

"I know it's hard, Scar, but we're all here for you. I promise nothing will happen to you. You just have to be brave and stay strong, okay?" She said gently pulling me into another hug, "It's okay to cry sometimes. I mean I know you hate to cry, but sometimes it makes you feel better."

I closed my eyes to keep the tears out. I hadn't cried in a while, but this was making me crazy. I finally gave in and cried my eyes out on Elena's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reading your guys reviews! They are amazing! So thank you soooo much for your support! So i decided to get to know you guys some better so after each chapter I'm going to have a question for you guys that you can answer if you want. This time the topic will be SONGS! So let me know your favorite song. I absolutely love The Script, Maroon 5 (Have ya'll seen Adam Lavignes BODY!) Simple plan, one republic and all that music. I just discovered that new script song, i am in love with it! Its called, 6 degrees of seperation. Me and my sis just heard the first verse and we started screaming like idiots because it was sooooooooo good, so if you wanna hear a new good song go check it out. Lemme know what you guys love and I'll try listening to them. ANYWAY, lemme know what you think of this chapter, so read and reply! :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is a bit dull but its setting the scene for some action for the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 17

The few minutes before you wake up to face reality, everything seems so simple. You can't remember anything the first few seconds that you wake up. Not what has been worrying you for years, no pain, not even who you are. Then that second of bliss disappears, and reality comes crashing down on you.

That's exactly how I felt when I woke up that morning. I remembered what happened yesterday, how I almost died, Damon ripping out that vampire's heart, and how I cried myself to sleep last night. I rolled over in the bed, realizing it was Damon's bed that I had fallen asleep in, and noticed that Elena was still asleep beside me.

I didn't want to be alone with Damon last night, and I didn't want Elena to leave. Elena must have noticed how shaken up I was and stayed the night with me. Even though it must have killed her to sleep in Damon's bed, she still did for me. In that moment of morning clarity that I had, I promised myself that I would try to be stronger and get through all this chaos. I wasn't going to run away in fear and let Damon lock me up to keep me safe. What was going to happen would happen, and no one could stop fate.

I slowly stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower. As I stood in the shower, I looked down at my raw skin that I had scrubbed crazily to get the blood of. Had there even really been blood there or was it just a figment of my imagination? I decided I would figure that out later, and just relax today, and try to gain back the few moments of normalcy I had left in my life.

Stepping out of the shower, I pulled on my clothes that someone had left in the bathroom for me last night. I had just turned on the sink to brush my teeth, when I heard voices outside the bathroom. Leaving the sink running so they wouldn't think I was listening to them, I tip toed to the door and rested my ear against it.

"I honestly don't think Scarlett should stay here anymore, Damon." I heard Elena say quietly, "She's obviously still scared of you, and being here is scaring her."

"I know she was scared of me last night, but she was also in shock, Elena. People do crazy things when their in shock. She just didn't realize that I did what I did to save her, not harm her in any way." Damon's voice sounded tired as he spoke to Elena. I held my breath as no one spoke for a few seconds.

"She'll be fine here, Elena." Stefan said reassuringly, "I promise I'll stay here and not leave her alone with Damon as long as it takes her to go back to normal around him, Okay? This is for her safety. I hate to admit it, but Damon's right. Any vampire could pretend to be anyone and get into your house. As long as she stays here, we'll keep her safe."

"Fine." Elena sighed, "But only for a few weeks. Then if she wants to come back home she can."

I heard footsteps and quickly walked away from the bathroom door and back to the sink to brush my teeth. Was I really in shock yesterday? I couldn't really remember how I acted; it was all sort of a blur. But the image of a heart being ripped out was prominent in my head. I shook my head to clear it, and turned the sink back off and dried my hands on a nearby towel. I slowly opened the door and looked around. Everyone had left to go downstairs.

I walked back downstairs where Elena was cooking breakfast.

"Hey, how are you doing, Scar?" She asked gently. Elena put down the pan she was holding and stepped closer to me.

I forced a smile on my face, "I'm fine."

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me. "I know you're not okay, Scar, you don't have to lie."

"Fine, your right, I'm not okay." I sighed as I sat down at the table and poured myself some juice, "But I will be fine. It's just going to take some time to adjust to all this crazy stuff."

Elena patted my shoulder, "I know you'll get through this, you're the strongest person I know."

I laughed in amazement, "Are you sure you don't have me confused with someone else?" I joked.

"Of course not!" Elena said sitting down next to me and putting some eggs in my plate, "You haven't gone crazy with everything you've experienced so far, so that makes you strong."

"Thanks, Elena." I said smiling genuinely at her.

We both turned around as footsteps echoed on the wood floor towards us. Damon I appeared in the kitchen dressed as usual in his black shirt. I felt Elena stiffen next to me as she watched me for my reaction. Even Damon seemed hesitant as he stood in front of me. But as I looked at him, I realized I wasn't exactly scared of him. He had done what he had to do to save me. Not once had he actually hurt me. I couldn't cower in fear for forever; I had to go back to normal if I wanted everyone to treat me like normal.

"Good Morning, Damon." I said nodding at him. I looked away and went back to eating my scrambled eggs. Elena and Damon seemed surprised at my reaction.

"Morning.' Damon replied still looking at me in confusion.

I looked back up at him, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Are you okay?" He asked frowning.

"I swear if anyone asks me that again I will scream. I am fine!" I exclaimed.

"I guess I wont ask you if your okay than." Stefan said from behind me as he walked into the kitchen. He shot me a smile as he sat down next to Elena at the table. I smiled back at him.

"That's good you're back to normal again." Damon said grabbing a blood bag from the fridge and pouring it in a cup. "I don't think I could handle a hysterical Scar again."

I shot him a disgusted look at the blood he was drinking, "Do you really have to drink that in front of me?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up to put my plate in the sink.

"Glad to see their back to their normal bickering selves." Elena muttered to Stefan behind me. I turned around and shot her an annoyed look.

"Can I bring all my stuff here form Elena's?"

"Already done." Stefan said, "Caroline packed a bag for you and dropped it off a couple of hours ago."

"Did she bring my dress for the dance tomorrow?"

Elena, Stefan, and Damon all traded looks with each other.

"What?" I asked already dreading what they were going to say.

"Well… We decided that it wouldn't be safe if you went to the dance. Alaric stopped by while you were in the shower this morning and said Elijah thinks that Klaus might make an appearance at the dance tomorrow." Elena said.

"You know," I said dryly eyeing them all suspiciously, "This has Damon written all over it." I turned to look at Damon, "You decided I wouldn't go to the dance, didn't you? But you knew I wouldn't listen to you so you told Elena to tell me."

I shook my head tiredly. If they weren't going to treat me like normal, how the hell was I supposed to act normal?

"You're right." Damon said his voice hard, "It was my idea, but everyone agrees with me. You can't go to the dance if Klaus is going to be there, the second he sees you all hell will break lose."

"He's going to see me soon anyway!" I cried out in frustration, "You guys have to understand that you can't keep me hidden forever from him. I might be at school and he might see me, who knows? But he will see me and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You're right, Scar, there's not much we can do to stop him from seeing you, but we can prolong it. The longer it takes for him to see you, the longer we have to find a way out of this mess." Stefan said gently.

"This is giving me a migraine." I muttered crashing down on the couch beside Elena.

"I'm sorry." Elena muttered. I shrugged. I would have to get used to this anyway.

A few minutes later, Elena and Stefan left to help out with decorating the school for the dance tomorrow. I stayed on the couch flipping through the channels on the flat screen television in front of me.

Damon had disappeared somewhere in the house a while ago and I hadn't seen him since. I was surprised that he was leaving me alone, but then I realized he was giving me space because he probably thought I was still scared of him. I sighed, standing up to find him. As long as I was staying here, I couldn't have him being awkward with me and walking on eggshells around me. I had to show him I wasn't afraid of what was happening, and that I would handle it.

Walking around the house, I looked for him. I checked his room first, but he wasn't there, he wasn't in the kitchen or living room either. I checked the library last, and saw him sprawled out on a couch with a book in his hand.

I leaned against the doorframe of the library, and stared at him for a while. I hated to admit it, but Damon Salvatore was insanely gorgeous. The sun was shining in through the window casting light on his face making it appear more perfect than possible. The lighter strands in his dark hair were visible and the light stubble was apparent on his face. He looked like freaking Greek god just lying there.

"Done enjoying the view?"

"I was actually trying to see what you were reading." I said evenly not missing a beat. But my heart did jolt in embarrassment at being caught staring at him. I had forgotten that he had probably heard me walk around the house looking for him and knew that I had been staring at him for a while now.

"Your heartbeat says otherwise." Damon said smirking at me. He sat up on the couch by the window and put the book down. I glanced at the cover and noticed it was some old history book about vampires.

"Well, my hearts a liar." I shot back at him. I pulled out a chair at the large oak table in the middle of the room and sat down.

Damon chuckled, "Is your heart a liar or are you a liar?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, conveniently changing the topic to avoid the question. He rolled his eyes at my obvious attempt at changing the topic but let it go.

"I'm going through some old books to see if I can find anything about your curse. But it's like it doesn't even exist. It briefly mentions a curse that sounds like it may be what we're looking for but then suddenly stops talking about it."

"That's probably because no one really knows about it. The only person that does know of its existence and how it could be stopped is Klaus." I said leaning my chair back on two legs.

"Stop that, you're going to fall." Damon said eyeing the movement of my chair. I let it fall back to the ground with a thud.

"You weren't avoiding me where you?"

Damon seemed to stiffen at my question. "Why would you think that?" He asked casually still looking at his book.

"I know you think I'm afraid of you because of what happened last night, and I guess I was afraid of you but I was also in shock after seeing you rip someone's freaking heart out. I've barely ever seen those things in movies, and seeing it two feet away from me just scared me I guess." I said cautiously looking at Damon. He finally looked up at me.

"You know I will never hurt you, right?" He said softly looking into my eyes. "I only did that because I didn't have a stake on me and I had to kill him or else he would only have killed you. I'm sorry it if it scared you."

I was surprised at Damon's apology. He didn't seem like the type that would easily apologize.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm over my shock and you don't scare me anymore." I said sending him a teasing smile. He seemed kind of surprised at my teasing.

"Well don't get to used to this," He grumbled going back to his book. I walked around the library looking for something to do before collapsing into a chair once more.

"I'm bored." I grumbled, "I mean there's a limit to how much books I can stare at before my brain goes numb."

Damon raised his eyebrows suggestively, "I can think of a few things we can do to pass time. There's this huge bed in my room that looks a bit lonely, I'm sure you can help out with that." He leered at me.

"You're a pig." I shot him a disgusted look. I guess we had gone back to our old selves once more.

"Well you're stuck with me for now so I suggest you use your pretty little head to do other things than insult me."

"Can I at least help my friends set up for the dance? It's better than being here doing nothing." I whined. "Just for a couple of hours? I'll be back before dark."

"No way!" Damon said firmly, "You don't know that Klaus might show up right now."

"And you don't know that he might not show up right now." I said crossing my arms, "Come on, Please! Just a few hours!"

Damon didn't say anything as he stared at me in thought. I pouted a little bit and pulled a puppy dog face.

He finally gave in. "Fine but just one hour."

"Three."

"Two and that's final. I also get to be there with you, I'm not leaving you alone, got it?"

"Fine, two hours." I said excitedly. I quickly got up to go get ready and go.

We reached the high school where the senior committee, cheerleaders, and the football players where all helping decorate the school for the dance tomorrow. I practically skipped inside with Damon behind me looking for my friends. I finally spotted Bonnie and Caroline working on putting up streamers.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly. They looked shocked at seeing me out of the house.

"Umm… You do realize that you suck at sneaking out since Damon is like right behind you." Caroline said looking at me than Damon who was behind me in confusion.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't sneak out. Damon let me out to help you guys out since I can't go to the dance."

"That's great!" Bonnie said, "Now here's some paint and streamers, start helping."

I got to work helping decorating the place. Damon had gotten bored and left me under Caroline and Bonnie's supervision while he went to go find Stefan to talk to him about something.

"So you're really okay with not going to the dance while everyone else goes?" Bonnie asked painting a poster blue. "I would have thought you would do anything to get out of the Salvatore Manor."

I scoffed, "Like hell I'm staying behind while you guys get to have fun."

Caroline looked at me with wide eyes. "I should have guessed you were up to something. But how do you plan on sneaking out with Damon at the house?"

"He's actually not going to be there." Bonnie answered her, "He's planning on stopping by at the dance to see if Klaus shows up and try to figure out what his plan is."

"That's great than! Now I can easily sneak out for a while and then get back home before Damon can notice." I said my eyes gleaming up the possibility of having some fun and freedom for a night.

"That's really not a good idea. Damon's going to kill you if he finds out, but if Klaus sees you-"

"I'll be wearing a costume and a disguise since this is a costume dance." I cut Bonnie off, "So It'll be impossible for Damon or Klaus to recognize me. And to disguise my scent I'll just wear a lot of perfume or something."

"Or you could just seduce Damon into letting you go." Caroline said smirking.

I shot her a glare, "Do you really think I would be able to do that?"

Me trying to seduce someone was like a Hippo trying to ice skate- absolutely impossible.

"With the right type of lingerie anyone can seduce a guy." Caroline put of the last streamer and turned around to look at me. "Wear the black one; it'll make you look sexier."

"Black one?" I asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't looked at the bag I packed for you? I thought Stefan bought it over. I packed some hot lingerie pieces for you." She said winking at me.

I groaned in embarrassment, "Why would you do that, Caroline?"

"Because you never know when something like this might happen, now stop talking because Damon's right around the corner." She said acting causally again.

Sure enough two seconds later, Damon approached us.

"Come on, time to go." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me away and back to his car.

I went with him without putting up a fight, still absorbed in my thoughts. Should I listen to Caroline and try seducing him? What if he laughed at me or something? I wasn't sure if I could pull this off. Just thinking about dressing and acting seductively made me nervous. I could feel my hands start to sweat. I wiped them on my paint splattered jeans and tried to calm down.

"You okay?" Damon asked turning in the driver's seat to send me curious look.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, why would I be?" I said. I cursed myself mentally when my voice came out high pitched at the end.

Damon looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Well with the way your heart is beating, I think your hiding something."

"Curse your stupid vampire hearing! Well you stop listening to me heart, it's creepy." I glared at him and tried to make my heart rate normal again.

"I can't help it, I just hear your heartbeat accelerate and I know something's up with you. Comes in handy in times like there so I can tell when you're lying." He said smirking at me.

I ignored him for the rest of the ride to his house. My mind was made. I was going to do this and either get away with it, or succumb to embarrassment.

**So whos excited to see how Scarlet tries to seduce Damon!? I know i am! I'll try to get that chapter up in the next few weeks when i have time. Read and review to let me know how you want to see this scene played out! I will proabably have more time to write now since i finsihed watching friends :( I was soooo sad, my life feels so empty now.. Let me know what some of your guys favorite shows, I love Vampire diaries (of course!), Pretty little liars, and friends. Looking forward to your reviews they deff make my life complete! :) xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the very late update, but i really hit a writers block and I had no idea how to write the seduction scene so im not sure how it turned out since i havent written anything like that ever. So let me know what you think.. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was currently hiding in the bathroom my hands wrapped around my cramping stomach, trying very hard to calm down. I had no clue how I was supposed to seduce a vampire; I hadn't even had to seduce anyone, and seducing a vampire who could hear my nervous heartbeat was absolutely nerve wracking.

The only time that I could remember being this nervous was during an eighth grade play at my middle school. I hadn't even wanted to be in the play but it was a mandatory part of our project that year. Unfortunately I got cast as the lead just because I looked like the main character. I got so nervous opening night of the play; I ended up throwing up in front of the whole audience. It was a very traumatizing part of life. I could just imagine the look in Damon's face if I threw up on him while trying to seduce him.

I held up the silky piece of cloth that Caroline had packed in front of me and wondered how the hell it was supposed to cover anything. It was a black silky nightie dress thing with thin black straps. It was very short, almost shorter than mid thigh and probably wouldn't leave much to the imagination. I took a calming breath deciding to think happy thoughts and pretend I was an actress that had no other choice but to do this. I slipped the lingerie on and watched as the hem came to a rest a few inches below my butt. I pulled it down trying to cover more leg but the material refused to stretch out anymore.

I quickly made sure that my legs were shaved and smooth as well as my underarms before brushing my hair and opening the bathroom door. I had seen a few movies where girls attempted to seduce guys and had even googled how to seduce someone so I felt like I was ready for this. Unfortunately, there was no google help on how to seduce a freaking vampire.

Taking a few steps into the foyer, I peeked into the room and saw Damon with a drink in his had sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. I closed my eyes to calm my heart down again or else he would definitely know I was up to something. Opening them once more, I walked towards him.

I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen slightly for a split second when he saw me enter the room. Swallowing the grin that was about to appear on my face, I kept a neutral look and slowly walked right in front of him and then sat down beside him on the couch. It was silent for a few second before he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"What are you wearing?"

His voice came out a little tight almost like he was trying to control himself from doing something.

I innocently shrugged. "These were the only pajamas that Caroline packed." It wasn't really a lie since Caroline did pack these, but she also packed some normal pajamas as well. I just wasn't going to tell him that.

I looked up to find Damon smirking, "I'm glad she packed this." He reached out and pulled the silky material between his fingers, "I think you should wear it all the time."

His hand moved lower and rested on my bare thigh. My heart actually skipped a beat as his hands rested on my thigh causing my skin to heat up. Wait a second, wasn't I supposed to be seducing him. He was pulling this around on me without even realizing it.

Deciding to pull myself back into this game, I let his hands rest on my thigh and instead put my hand over his and let it rest there. He seemed shocked that I hadn't pulled away from him and called him a vulgar name. Was I even doing this right? Maybe I shouldn't have so easily gave in and should have played hard to get first. He was definitely going to know something was going on. I was too far gone now though.

We stayed silent pretending to watch the show that was playing on the television, both of us clearly aware that we did not have the slightest clue what was playing on the television. I wasn't really sure what to do next, but I knew what I did have to do soon.

Might as well step this up a notch, there was no going back now.

Taking a deep breath, I swung a leg out and straddled Damon. He was stiff for a second before he let his hands rest on my thighs once more and smirked. "I know you couldn't resist me any longer."

I fought the urge to slap him and instead smiled, "You're right, I couldn't resist you anymore." And then I did something I really didn't want to do.

I kissed him.

His lips were soft against mine as I intensely kissed him. He instantly kissed me back pulling me closer against him. His tongue fought with mine for dominance but I wanted to be in control of this because I knew that if he was to take control, I would let myself get swept up in this and wouldn't be able to seduce him.

One of his hands was stroking circles on my thigh with his thumb while the other was slowly starting to go up my dress towards my stomach. I pulled away from this kiss to take a much needed breath and gently trailed my lips down his chin and towards his neck kissing all the way there. He let out a groan that sent tingles down my spine and clutched me harder pressing my body tightly against his own. My fingers trailed down his shirt until it reached on the edge, then I slipped my fingers up his shirt and to his hard chest.

I had to do this now.

"Damon?" I whispered huskily in his ear while gently biting his ear.

"Hmmm."

"Can I ask you something?" I moved my lips down his neck.

I pulled his shirt all the way off letting my hands explore every part of his hard chest. His body was absolutely gorgeous. I let my lips replace my hands and trailed small kisses down his chest.

"Hmm." He groaned again and I grinned. I couldn't believe this was working.

I pulled my lips back up inches away from his. It was all or nothing now.

"Can I go to the dance?"

Suddenly, there was a blur and then Damon was on top of me straddling me on the couch as I lay underneath him totally bewildered.

"I knew you where up to something." He whispered in my ear. This time it was his lips that were trailing down my neck. I stifled a moan as my breathing escalated. "The minute I saw you wearing this little thing I knew you had something planned."

His hands were crawling up my dress as his lips kissed my neck. His tongue drew wet circles on my neck before he blew on it causing me to shudder. His teeth grazed my skin and I suddenly stiffened thinking he was going to bite me, but instead he sucked on the skin right below my ear and this time I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. My moan in the silent room seemed to bring me back to reality.

I struggled against him and pushed his chest to get him off of me. He didn't even budge. I couldn't believe I was let him play me at my own game.

"Damon get off of me!" I shrieked pushing him again.

"You didn't seem to find me complaining when you were on top of me." He said still nibbling on my neck. I pushed him again this time with more force, and he finally let go of me.

"Did you really thing seducing me was going to work? I've been alive for over a century, Scar, I also happen to be the master of the art of seduction. You really had no chance with this." He said smoothly looking me up and down at my disheveled state.

"Is that a no to my question?" I asked confused. I was still laying sprawled on the couch that he had thrown me on.

"Yup."

"Wait so that's a yes?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope. That's a definite NO." He said crossing his arms over his naked chest and smirking at me.

I shot him a glare and flicked him off before storming up to my room and slamming the door.

"Oh come on! I thought we where going to continue this in my room." I heard him shout at me from the living room.

"In your dreams, Damon!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm counting on that!"

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy statement and stomped my way to my bed before collapsing on it. I laid there for a few minutes reeling my hormones back in. God, he had left me so disoriented and hot. I needed a cold shower.

In the other bathroom, I could already hear the shower running. Guess someone else needed a cold shower too.

I smirked to myself. It was good to know I had that effect on Damon.

After showering, I changed into my pajamas and pretended to go to sleep early. I had already planned out Plan B to get to the dance just in case the seduction didn't fall through.

I was going to pretend to sleep until Damon left, than I was going to put my costume on, make myself almost unrecognizable, and leave to go to the dance.

It was a couple hours later when I heard the front door close. Leaping up from the bed, I quickly pulled on my dress and carefully applied my makeup hoping the makeup would help make up appearance more unrecognizable. I pulled out the blonde wig that Bonnie had hidden in the bag with my clothes. Caroline had adamantly refused to supply me with anything but the night dress. Damon's wrath was apparently too much for her to bear so therefore the task of plan B had fallen on Bonnie who was more than happy to make Damon angry.

I pulled my brunette hair up into a tight bun at the tip of my hair, and pulled on the blonde wig. It appeared almost natural and blended it nicely. Running a quick brush through the wig and finishing up the last touches to my costume, I grabbed my purse and bounded down the stairs to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it.

The door didn't budge.

I stared at the door confused. It was unlocked yet the door wouldn't open. It was like someone had bolted the door from the other side trapping me in the house. I slammed my hands down onto the door and banged on it trying to get it to open. It wouldn't even move an inch.

Stepping away from the door, I went back up the stairs to my room. Guess it was time to use the old teen approach to sneaking out. I pulled my window all the way open, glad to find that it wasn't bolted shut too. Pulling one leg out and then the other, I grabbed onto the tree near my window and wiggled out of the room. The fall was only a few feet so I took a deep breath and jumped.

I landed on the grass with a thud.

"Oww." I muttered slowly standing back up and dusting the little pieces of grass of my dress and hair. Turning around, I looked to see what was blocking the door. There was a new lock on the outside of the door that someone had just placed to lock me in. Cursing Damon in my head I pulled my keys out of my purse and drove to the school.

The dance was already in full swing by the time I arrived a few minutes later. I was already an hour late but I didn't mind.

Spraying myself with a few more sprays of the perfume that I had bought with me to disguise my scent from the vampires, I jumped out of the car and walked into the gym where the dance was.

The music was blasting loudly with disco lights flashing around the dance floor. Couples were dancing wildly in the middle of the floor. I pushed my way through the crowds of people trying to find someone I knew. I finally spotted Caroline and Tyler by the punch bowl that was probably already spiked by the football team.

"Hey Caroline, Tyer!" I said approaching them and smiling widely.

They both turned to look at me in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Tyler asked frowning.

Caroline smacked his arm with her hand, "It's Scarlett!" she said staring at me with wide eyes. "I can't believe you actually made it! When I saw Damon arrive without you, I thought for sure he hadn't let you come"

Tyler still looked shocked at my new appearance, "Damn, Scar, you make a hot blonde."

Caroline punched his arm again and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously Care, remember your strength, you're not exactly a human anymore!" Tyler muttered rubbing the arm that Caroline had punched.

"Thanks Ty." I said shooting him a playful wink. I turned back to Caroline to answer her question.

"Well, he didn't let me come. I had to sneak out with a disguise." I said letting my eyes wander around making sure he wasn't close by, "By the way, your seduction plan was an epic fail."

Her eyes widened, "You actually went through with that plan?" She shrieked, "I was only kidding, I didn't think you would actually do it!"

"Well I definitely did it and made a total fool out of myself in the process." I grumbled shooting her a glare.

"As much as I love listening to you girls talk about seducing guys, I have to say, are you sure you should be here, Scar? I mean, Klaus is here." Tyler said interrupting Caroline from her response.

"Oh my God, he is here!" Caroline said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer so I could hear her over Lady Gaga. "Elena, Stefan and Damon ran into the Chemistry wing a while ago when Elena got a text. I'm not sure what happened but I think it may have something to do with Klaus."

"But even if he is here, he won't be able to recognize me, you barely did, plus I wore perfume to change my scent."

Caroline frowned and sniffed, "Is that Guess?"

I shrugged, "It was the only thing that I could find."

"It masks your scent a little, but I'm sure any other experienced vampire can still sniff you out. It's probably safer if you leave."

"Caroline's right, if that was Klaus that Stefan and Damon just went after, than you should leave before they see you." Tyler said. He grabbed his cell and looked at it, "Damon's on his way here, he says he wants you to check on Bonnie, something happened." He said to Caroline.

"Damn it, I just got here!" I said quickly grabbing my keys from my purse again to leave the dance.

"Call me when you get home so I know you got home safe, okay?" Caroline called as she walked away to find Bonnie.

I waved at her letting her know that I heard her and quickly ran towards the exit that I had just entered from. I kept my head down and walked fast hoping not to run into anyone. As soon as I entered the parking lot I quickly jogged to my car. Digging into my purse to find my phone to see if I any missed calls; I collided with someone and fell, my keys clattering to the floor.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath grabbing the keys from the floor and standing up.

"I'm sorry; I guess I didn't see you there."

I looked up to see Alaric staring at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Oh hey, Alaric." I said shooting him a quick smile, "I'm just on my way home, I'd appreciate it if you don't mention to Damon or anyone else if I was here, thanks!"

I waved at him over my shoulder, and quickly got in my car and driving away. Through the rear view mirror saw Alaric still staring at my car driving away. Shouldn't he be in there chaperoning or something?

As soon as I reached the Salvatore house, I quickly climbed back through my window and practically sprinted to the bathroom to change and wash my face.

I pulled my pajamas back on and wiped my face off from the makeup. I opened the bathroom door to jump back into bed when I stopped in my tracks. Damon was leaning against my open window with his arms crossed across his chest and an angry expression on his face.

Oh no! I had forgotten to close the window. Did he know that I had snuck out? Or was he angry at something else? I decided to play it cool.

"Hey Damon, I was just using the bathroom." I said casually. I couldn't keep the nervousness out of my voice though.

"Your window was open." He said glaring at me accusingly.

"I needed fresh air." I said shrugging. I stared at him right in the eye trying not to flinch away. I wasn't the best liar in the world but I could pretend to be.

"Let me guess, you also need fresh new hair as well?"

My hand automatically went to hair. Hair that was still blond. Shit, I'd forgotten to take the wig off. I was so screwed.

I pulled the wig off my hair slowly and let it rest on the dresser. Maybe I should still play it cool and he wouldn't notice.

"You see, I was just bored and I couldn't sleep and since no one was home I decided to dress up as Hannah Montana and dance around the house singing and stuff."

My explanation sounded hideously wrong to my own ears. There was a blur and Damon was in front of my face.

"Drop the act, Scar, I know you went to the dance when I specifically told you not to!"

Crap, he was pissed. I was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So i prmise there will be a bit more action in the next chapter and you'll find out what happened with Klaus... This scene is sort of similar to the dance Klaus arrives at in the show, but since i cant go back and watch every episode and since i dont remember them perfectly, my chapter will be different than the show so just letting you guys know beforehand. I'll update ASAP maybe by the end of the week hopefully.. anyway, i love your reviews so keep letting me know what you think! :) PS What are some of your guys fav chick flicks? I just watched the notebook... and cried.. i also love white chicks and a walk to remmember.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**ENJOYYY!**

Chapter 19

"I specifically told you not to leave this house."

I could practically feel the anger radiating from Damon. His eyes were hard with fury and his hands were clenched at fists by his side. But even through his angry face, he still happened to look amazingly gorgeous. Angry Damon was scary, but he was hotter than hell too.

"And I specifically didn't listen." I said shrugging. I probably shouldn't have said that because it only made him angrier. But I couldn't help it, he couldn't just tell me what to do and expect me to listen like a little girl; I hate being told what to do.

Damon ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "Why do you never listen to me? Do I have to tie you up to keep you safe in this house?"

"You even try tying me up and I swear I will make your immortal life miserable." I hissed, crossing my hands defensively over my chest, "Plus, you should know by now I hate taking orders from people. I especially hate overprotective, possessive guys like you, it's because of guys like you my relationships never lasted more that a month. They always start telling me what to do so I end up dropping them like flies."

"But this isn't some normal teenage romance, Scar, I'm actually trying to keep you alive!"

"Face it Damon, the only reason you're trying to save me is because you couldn't save Savannah."

I realized I shouldn't have said that after I saw Damon's eyes harden. He was in front of my face in an instant blur.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about." He hissed in a low whisper.

In that split second, I was actually afraid of Damon. He looked more like a vampire and I was suddenly reminded of that horrific image of him clawing out a heart to kill someone.

I stepped away from him, hiding my shaking hands behind my back so he wouldn't see how I scared I was. He still seemed to notice that he had frightened me because he stepped away from me to give me space.

"I'm trying to keep you alive so I won't have to become some servant to Klaus. I saw what he's capable of tonight, and we're in some pretty deep shit."

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. Caroline had left in a hurry and hadn't been able to tell me what was happening.

"He tricked us all. Apparently Klaus can take over bodies because he was in Alaric's body. He tricked Elena into meeting him in the Science wing and tried to kidnap her to use her to break the curse, but Bonnie got there and got him away from her. Bonnie's a bit torn up so Elena and Stefan went to take her home." He walked over to his closet and pulled out an amberdrink and took a swig. "We got away for now, but we unknowingly invited Klaus who's in Alaric's body into our house."

"What about here? We didn't invite him here, right?"

Damon shook his head, "He came over last night to go over the plan when you were asleep. Klaus can get into this house too."

I ran a hand over my face before leaning against the wall to support myself. He could come here anytime he wanted. I wasn't even safe here anymore. Wait.. I had just seen Alaric a while ago.. who was actually Klaus.

My hands instantly started shaking and sweating nervously. Damon must have noticed my hear rate speed up because he gave me a curious look.

"What's wrong? If you're worried about him coming here, you shouldn't. I've talked to Bonnie and she's working on a protection spell to keep you away from Klaus."

I shook my head, "No, it's not that."

"What is it?" His eyes were drilling a whole through my body as he stared at me intently.

"I ran into Alaric on my way here."

There was silence before Damon through the bottle of Bourbon at the wall. It crashed into the wall with a loud noise and shattered in a million pieces on the floor. I flinched away from him and stood silently watching him.

"Where did you see him?" His voice sounded strained as he walked closer to me. I took a step back but couldn't really go anywhere since I was already leaning against the wall.

"I ran into him in the parking lot when I was on my way to come back here. But I'm sure he didn't even recognize me with my costume on." I said quickly trying to assure Damon to calm down. "I mean, Caroline and Tyler barely recognized me with the makeup and wig, and I had a lot of perfume on to mask my scent, so I'm sure he didn't even realize who I was."

But Damon was already shaking his head, "You don't get that this is a freaking Original we're dealing with, and not a newborn vampire that's easily tricked. He might already know that you exist."

I shrugged, "I guess we're all screwed than, huh?"

I hadn't even took in a breath yet before Damon was right in front of me again, but this time he was grasping my upper arms and shaking me.

"Why don't you get that you could die, Scar? Does this not scare you at all?"

"Of course it scares me, Damon!" I said staring at him bewildered, "But I know that if I worry about it, I'll go crazy! I'm already bound to go crazy soon anyway because of this stupid curse so if by pretending that everything will be okay and fine will stall me going crazy than that's what I'll do! I didn't ask for this, I didn't even want this, but because of my stupid ancestors, I'm stuck in this awful predicament." I stared up at him, letting him see the anxiety in my eyes, "You know what the worst part is? I've already accepted the fact that I'm not going to be able to make it out of this alive. The only reason I'm even trying to stay alive and fight is because I know if I go down, everyone I love will go down too and I really don't want that to happen."

Damon was still staring at me in some sort of pity. He relaxed his hold on my arms and slowly rested his forehead on my head.

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you alive." His voice sounded convincing and strong, but I couldn't make myself believe him. I just nodded and pretended to believe him. That's all I had left anyway, pretending that everything was going to be okay when we all knew that this was just the beginning of a horrible experience.

He gently let go of my arms and stepped back. Clearing his throat, he said, "It's been a long day, you should probably get some rest now."

"What about Elena? Is she going to be okay?" I asked worried. In everything that had happened, everyone seemed to have forgotten that right now, Elena was in the same amount of danger that I was.

"She's fine." Damon said taking another gulp of his bourbon. He seemed to be drowning his anger in his drink. "Stefan will stay with her to keep an eye on things. You should go to sleep now; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow trying to figure out a way out of this."

I didn't bother arguing with him again, but instead got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, I wasn't at all surprised to see Damon asleep next to me. I fought the urge to take my pillow and smother him with it, and instead got up to take a quick shower.<p>

I had just changed my clothes and was about to head downstairs to get some breakfast when Damon's phone rang causing him to wake up.

"What?" His voice was laced with sleep and a little husky as he answered the phone. He instantly seemed to wake up when he heard the other person on the line. "I'll be right there; don't let him out of your sight."

Damon was up and ready in a blur before I had even managed to open my mouth to ask what was wrong.

"Wait! What going on?" I asked managing to grab his arm to stop him for a second.

"Alaric showed up at Elena's house this morning. Stay here and don't go anywhere, okay?" He said in a stern voice.

"You can't just leave me here while my friends in danger, Damon!" I shrieked, "Please take me with you!"

"No way am I taking you to Klaus." Damon gripped my arms and looked me in the eye, "Promise me you'll stay in this room and lock the door. Don't even go downstairs, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

I would have argued with him if it wasn't for the serious expression on his face; it scared me. "Okay, I promise." I whispered.

He nodded his head before disappearing in a blur.

I did as he said and locked the bedroom door before collapsing back on the unmade bed. How was it that I was locked up here like a princess while my friends were in danger? The urge to drive over to Elena's to see what was happening was very strong, but the only thing that kept me from leaving this house was knowing that I would put my friends in more danger if I showed up.

Instead, I looked out the window at the clouds that were starting to roll in. It had been cloudy all morning but now it seemed so much darker. There where dark clouds instead of the sun this morning; it didn't even seem like it was morning it seemed more like it was late afternoon. It looked like it was going to rain any minute now, and if it rained there would be thunder, and thunder frightened me. Hopefully Damon would be back before the loud angry cries could be heard.

Deciding to kill time and keep my mind occupied, I reached under the mattress where I was keeping Savannah's diary hidden and flipped open to the page I was previously reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_I was washing the dishes today when I had a brilliant idea on how I might be able to escape this curse. I've been reading many vampire books and journals of some past ancestors and they all mention that "a type of ruby liquid" has been able to cure injuries and such. That has to be vampire blood! Maybe if I drink vampire blood and turn into one of them, the curse will be gone. _

_-Savannah_

A crack of thunder made me drop the diary on the floor. Heart beating frantically, I picked it back up quickly flipping to the page I had lost. What if that was the answer to the cure? It would make so much sense if becoming a vampire was the cure to this curse. Sure, I would hate to live forever, but if it was the only way to save my friends and family and to stop this curse once and for all than I would do it. I found where I had left off and continued to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_I have searched for countless days for vampire blood but the only way to get it is from a vampire, which is impossible for me to do since I'm avoiding them for they may kill me. Damon is getting suspicious by the day, he knows that I am avoiding him and it kills me every day to be away from him. I have to find a cure, I just have to._

_-Savannah_

_Dear Diary, _

_Mother finally asked me why I have been acting the way I am, frantically searching for something. I finally told her my plan about a way out of this curse, but she only seemed more upset. She handed me an old ancestor's journal, and told me they had already thought of that plan. My ancestor, Amelia, had the curse as well and thought that vampire blood might cure it so she went looking for a vampire. Her last entry said that she had found one and that if this was her last page in her journal, than there was no cure and she had not survived. That was her last page. Mother said that vampire blood will not help me. If I were to drink it and kill myself to become them, I would only die._

_-Savannah_

That was the last page in the diary. I frantically flipped through it again thinking I had missed a page maybe, but it really was the end. The diary dropped from my hands and onto the bed. There really was no way out of this. I would die just like every other person with this curse in my family had died. Another roar of thunder had me almost jumping. But what came after that thunder scared me much more.

The front door creaked open.

I instantly froze and held my breath trying to hear something. Maybe it was Damon, but Damon would yell to let me know it was him. I was tempted to yell out hello, but images of stupid girls in scary movies who actually had yelled out hello to let the killer know where they were kept me from saying anything. Instead, I grabbed the lamp on the side table and tiptoed my way to the door putting my ear against it.

There was no sound. There was another crack of thunder and the lights flickered out making me almost scream. It was pitch dark like it would have been if the lights went out while it was night out, but it was still somewhat dark because of the clouds outside.

Lamp still in hand, I walked to the table where I had left my phone and searched for Damon's number. I was just about to call when I heard another creak, this time right behind me.

Whirling around there was no one there. Damn it Scar, your just scaring yourself, there is no one in this house except you, I thought to myself. The lights flickered on and off once more causing me to freak out again. I turned back around once more to put the lap back on the table before I dropped it and came face to face with a man.

Not being able to hold back my scream this time, I screamed. The lamp dropped from my hands and shattered onto the floor. I took a step back and ran towards the bedroom door trying to wrench it open to escape, but he was suddenly blocking the door.

"No need to be frightened, love. I'm just here to see you, at least for now." He said. His voice was soft and silky, but the sick silky kind, and his accent was different, not quiet British but different. His hair was golden blonde, and his eyes were a pale murky blue.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice coming out cracked.

He didn't answer right away, but seemed to be gazing at every bit of my face before scanning my body.

"You look just like her." He murmured softly, "Those Salvatore brothers must be a magnet for doppelgangers. Well, this changes everything." He seemed to be talking to himself and had ignored my question.

"Who are you?" I asked more loudly this time. He finally seemed to hear me since his head snapped to meet my eyes.

"I'm Klaus, your worst nightmare, according to your friends."

I shook my head, taking another step back. I could feel my hands starting to shake in terror once more, how the hell had he gotten in?

"No, you can't be. You were supposed to be Alaric!"

"I was him, but I changed back into my body, it's much more comfortable you see." He drawled taking another step closer.

Klaus must have sent Alaric there as a decoy to trick everyone to leave me so he could finally make his appearance and kill me.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" I was surprised to hear that my voice didn't come out sounding scared. It was more like a simple question.

"No, not quite yet." He said smirking, "I think I'm going to have some fun first."

Before I could even react, he was in front of me and attacking my neck.

I gasped in pain as his fangs pierced my neck and drew blood. This couldn't be happening; I couldn't let him kill me, it would end not only my life but everyone I cared about as well. I struggled in his arms trying to pull my neck away but the more I pulled away the more it hurt. I couldn't see anymore, my vision was starting to become blurred.

As suddenly as he had attacked me he was pulled away.

I watched dazed as he flew across the room and crashed into the wall. I moved my head sluggishly towards the door and saw a furious Damon standing there, Stefan right behind him.

Klaus was up in a heartbeat, not even appearing to look like the crash had hurt him.

"You Salvatore brothers seem to always find yourself in trouble with doppelgangers."

"We wouldn't be in any trouble if you would just leave us alone now would we?" Damon replied. His voice was cold, almost chilling me to the bone.

"How can I leave you alone with the very thing that my life depends upon? You see, her existence threatens me, and I don't take to kindly to threats." Klaus drawled taking a step closer towards me. Damon moved quickly to stand in front of me as to shield me from Klaus while Stefan moved towards Klaus.

"I would advise you not to step towards Scarlett." Stefan said ready to attack.

"Scarlett, huh? Very interesting name." Klaus said shooting me a grin. Or at least I think it was a grin, I couldn't exactly see very well with the light headedness I was experiencing.

"You had to say her name?" Damon hissed at Stefan.

Stefan shrugged apologetically, "It slipped out."

"I'll leave for now, but I promise you I will definitely be back for her." Klaus said his voice coming out like stone. He disappeared just as he had arrived.

Damon was suddenly in front of me. "Scar, are you alright? Damn it, I shouldn't have left you alone. I thought you would have been safe here."

His eyes noticed my neck that still appeared to be bleeding. His eyes darkened as he saw the blood. "Stefan, get me some bandages."

I never found out if Stefan got the bandages or not. My dizziness finally seemed to overcome me and I passed out right there.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I am SOO SORRY for the very late update! Its just been a crazy year with my graduation and then planning my grad party, and also weddings and other graduation parties and such. But now that its all slowed down a bit I'll have time to write and my goal is to have this finished by the end of the summer! BUT im not sure on how to end this story so would u guys like a happy ending or a bittersweet ending? Although i love happy endings its always the stories with the bittersweet type endings that stay in my mind so any suggestions let me know! Also lemme know how the sotry is going i feel like its a bit choppy...idk.. ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW! <strong>

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Sorry so much for the delay but I went on vacation and when I got back I had half the chapter ready and than my dad took my laptop (Actually his laptop that I used) away for a trip and my chapter was saved on there so I couldn't post :( Than I gotta new laptop last week and had to move all my files on here so that took awhile.. but im back now! I'll try to have a couple more chapters out before skool starts in 2 weeks.. ENJOY! BTW I wanted to start a new thing where I dedicate a chapter to some of you guys who reviewed so this chapter will be dedicated to:**

** Mimicalpe: I'm so glad you loved the srory and like my writing! Im always unsure abt my writing and you saying that you were jealous of it made my day so thank you sooo much!**

** MoonNightLover: I love overprotective Damon too :)**

** Tvdlover87654: Thank you for commenting on every single chapter so far! **

** SomebodyWhoCares: Thank you so much for commenting on every chapter so far it means a lot to me! :)**

Chapter 20

_I was in the woods running. I wasn't sure what I was running from, but I knew I couldn't let it get me. Branches snagged at my clothes making my escape slower, roots jutted out from unusual places making me lose my balance and tripping me._

"_You can't keep running forever." A voice whispered in my head._

"_When you stop, we'll get you." Another raspy voice whispered. _

_I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to ignore the voices. I was slowly starting to go crazy and if I stopped they would come for me. _

_Up ahead there was a river. Maybe if I crossed the river I could find someone to help me. But before I could even get close to the river a form appeared before my eyes. As it took shape, I recognized who it was._

"_Savannah?" My voice came out raspy and dry._

"_It's too late, Scarlett." She said. But her voice wasn't heard in the woods, it was in my head. "You can stop running now, it's already here."_

_I turned around and there it was. A dark mass was heading for me, and I couldn't out run it anymore, it was too late. The darkness would consume me._

My own scream woke me up. I sat up in bed taking in my surroundings, I was in Damon's bedroom again, and it was actually a comfort to realize I was here instead of out in the woods.

Daylight flittered in through the windows making me realize that I had slept through the whole night. Apparently being stalked by a crazy original vampire can be exhausting.

Damon was right beside me staring at me with worry as Stefan and Elena stood behind him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." I shook the hair out of my eyes and flinched at the pain in my neck. Bringing my hand up to my neck, I felt bandages there. The memories suddenly came back. I remembered how Klaus got in and how he bit me; how this definitely wouldn't be the last time I would see him.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the headboard.

"Do you think if I run away to Switzerland, he'll follow me?" I asked meekly.

"I doubt running away would solve anything, Scarlett." Stefan said.

"Plus, I wouldn't let you run away." Damon muttered from beside me, "You're not safe anywhere for the time being."

"Don't worry too much, Scar." Elena said patting my hand gently, "Bonnie found a protection spell that might work, Caroline and her went to go get the stuff ready."

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked, finally opening my eyes again to look at Elena.

She shook she head, "You can stay here and rest while they get the spell ready. I'll stay with you and we can watch movies and eat tons of junk food if you want."

I wanted to argue with her and tell her I had to be out trying to find answers, not cowering here in fear, but the eager look in Elena's eyes made me agree with her.

"That sounds fine."

"Great!" She exclaimed, "I'll go get the movies." She quickly left the room in search of movies.

I looked up at Damon and Stefan who where still in the room. "You put her up to that plan didn't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "You know I can't say no to her when she gets excited like that."

The sheepish look on Stefan's face answered my question. I sighed crossing my arms over my chest. "You can't keep me locked up here forever."

"We know that." Damon drawled, "But we can keep you here for now at least. I'll stay here with you and Elena while Stefan goes to try and find out where Klaus is staying."

"I'd rather have Stefan stay here and you go." I muttered under my breath as I got up to go to the bathroom. I wasn't sure if they heard me but Stefan's chuckle told me they had.

After taking a quick shower and changing into clean clothes, I walked downstairs to where Elena had already cooked some breakfast. She even had coffee waiting for me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I said as I took a sip of the delicious coffee and let out a small moan of appreciation.

Elena laughed, "You'll love anyone who gives you coffee."

"Really? That's all it takes to earn your love; coffee?" Damon asked as he strolled into the kitchen. He grabbed my toast from my plate before I could slap his hand away.

"Don't steal my food." I grumbled at him before taking a bite of my eggs. I ignored him as I finished eating breakfast and than Elena and I settled in front of the TV with a bunch of chick flicks to watch.

Damon had taken one look at the movie _The Notebook _and disappeared somewhere in the house so it was just me and Elena and a bowl of popcorn.

We where halfway through the third movie and the bowl of popcorn and candy needed to be refilled.

"I'll go get more popcorn." I said standing up walking back to the kitchen. Elena didn't even seem to notice I was gone since she was engrossed at staring at Channing Tatum's chest.

I grabbed a package of buttery popcorn and tossed it in the microwave. While I waited for the timer to go off, I filled up the other bowl with chocolates. I was just grabbing another soda from the fridge, when a burst of pain shot through the bite on my neck. I gasped in pain and clutched my neck. When I took my hand off there was blood.

I turned on the sink to wash the blood away but it didn't seem to be coming off.

'_Your friend's blood is on your hands if they die to save you.' _

I froze as I heard that voice. It was the same voice in my head in my nightmare this morning when the darkness was chasing me.

I shook my head to clear it, maybe I was just starting to imagine stuff or hear things. I would not let myself go crazy; it was too early for that anyway.

I grabbed the popcorn bag out of the microwave and grabbed a knife to cut it open when I heard the voice again.

'_It would be so easy to kill yourself. Just one tiny scar with that knife and its all over, your family and friends will all be safe, you wont have to go through this alone anymore.'_

The knife shook in my hands. I tried to let it to go but it seemed like the voice was controlling my body' my hands refused to let go of the knife, but instead it came closer to my wrist. It was like I was having an out of body experience, I wouldn't control myself. I watched in shock as the knife pierced my skin. The sight of blood jolted me out of my trance and I screamed.

Suddenly someone was wrenching the knife out of my hand and wrapping my wrist up in bandages.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Damon yelled at me puling me to face him. He shook me harshly as I stared at him dazed. "Where you trying to kill yourself?"

"Damon, stop shaking her! You're scaring her!" Elena said trying to pull me away from him, but Damon wouldn't let me go. His fingers where digging into my skin as he held me.

I slowly shook my head.

"It wasn't me."

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Damon exclaimed, "We saw you trying to cut yourself."

"Someone was in my freaking head!" I yelled. I looked him in the eye begging him to believe me. I could feel the tears start trailing down my cheeks. "You have to believe me, Damon, it wasn't me! There was a voice in my head telling me to do it and I couldn't control my body!"

There was silence as Damon stared at me, his eyes searching mine. I was shaking in his arms and the only sound was of my heavy breathing as I tried to calm my racing heart. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't believe me; the words sounded crazy even to my own ears.

I felt gentle hands as Elena pried me away from Damon. She pulled me to the couch and sat me down.

"Why don't you explain from the beginning what happened, okay?" She asked calmly.

"I was in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn timer to go off and suddenly I felt this sharp pain where Klaus bit me and when I touched it there was blood on my hands. I went to the sink to wash my hands but the blood wouldn't come out and than the voice said that my friend's blood was on my hands. I decided to ignore it and I went to open the bag with the knife but the voice came back and said I had to kill myself to save others."

Elena looked at my hands, "There's no blood on your hands, Scar."

I looked at my hands and sure enough there was no blood. I frowned as I stared at my hands; had I imagined it all?

"Do you think this is what the Diary meant when it mentioned your ancestors going crazy enough to kill themselves?" Damon asked. He stood in front of me staring curiously at me.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I whispered. Elena soothingly rubbed my back, and I heard Damon calling Stefan telling him to come back immediately.

Stefan must have used his vampire speed to get back to the house because it hadn't even been two minutes before the front door opened and Stefan appeared.

"What happened?" He asked noting the tense air around the house. Damon and Elena filled him in on what had happened as I walked back upstairs to change my blood soaked shirt.

I had just came out of the bathroom, still visible shaken by the voice that had controlled me when Damon came barging into my room looking like he was on a mission.

"Damon, don't do this! It's not a good idea!" Elena yelled running in after Damon looking horrified.

"If turning Scarlett into a vampire will save us from Klaus and this mess we're in than this is a great idea." Damon snarled back at her before grabbing my arm.

I froze at the words that had left Damon's mouth registered in my head. I had completely forgotten to tell them that turning me into a vampire wouldn't work because of my tainted blood.

"Damon, it's not going to work, listen-"My words where cut off as Damon ripped into his wrist with his teeth and pressed his bleeding arm into my mouth. I choked on the foul taste of the blood and gagged but Damon only pressed his arm more firmly against my lips.

"I swear Scarlett if you throw up, I'm only putting more blood into your mouth." Damon hissed in my ear as I struggled against him. The tears that had just stopped moment ago started running down my cheeks and blurring my vision. Damon was on the brink of killing me while thinking he was saving my life and he didn't even know it.

There was a sudden crash and Damon was pulled away from me. I looked towards the wall where Stefan was holding Damon tightly preventing him from coming near me again.

I wiped the blood from my mouth, glaring at Damon. "You can't just try to turn me into a vampire without my permission Damon! You don't even know if it was going to work or not."

"I was trying to save your life from yourself!" He yelled struggling against Stefan to get back at me.

"It wasn't going to work anyway." I screamed at him. "If you would have listened to me before ambushing me you would know that I was trying to tell you that it's written in Savannahs diary that those with tainted blood can't turn into vampires. Their blood is a defect and trying to turn them only kills them."

Damon looked at me suspiciously, "I don't believe you." He said in a voice of stone. "You're only trying to stop me from turning you into a vampire because you're scared."

"You don't believe me fine!" I yelled at him. I walked to the mattress where I had hidden the diary and pulled it out throwing it at Damon. "Read this yourself."

I stormed out of the room and into the bathroom where I rinsed my mouth of the disgusting taste of blood and brushed my teeth twice to get rid of the horrid taste. I walked back into the room where Damon, Stefan and Elena still stood peering over each other's head at the diary.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Stefan asked frowning.

I shrugged, "I was going to but things got hectic with Klaus showing up and I just forgot."

Elena ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "If vampire blood counteracts with your blood and has no effect on you than what are we going to do? What if you get hurt or something? It won't be able to save you."

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall.

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this, Elena. If I hadn't showed up you guys wouldn't be worried about this whole mess I pulled you into. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself! This mess was already here before you showed up." Elena said pulling me into a hug.

"Elena's right." Stefan said, "Klaus would have eventually showed up anyway because of the sun and moon curse and this mess would have happened anyway. You're not alone in this, Scar, we're all here with you."

I smiled sadly at Stefan and Elena, "Thanks guys that means a lot."

I glanced back over to Damon who was oddly quiet, he was clutching the diary in his hands glaring at the words. That's when I realized Damon was reading the passage right before Savannah killed herself. I felt a rush of sympathy towards him at the thought of how awful it was for him to relive her death like that.

Damon suddenly threw the diary at the wall and stalked out of the door. Seconds later the front door slammed shut. There was silence as Stefan, Elena and I all stared at each other.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked frowning. He seemed so angry that it was kind of scary.

"He's mad at himself." Stefan said, "He's angry that he almost killed you. I think he feels like history is repeating itself with what happened with Savannah and he feels helpless once more."

"But he didn't know what he was doing." I said. I realized a second to late that I was defending him for almost killing me. Maybe it was the stress of almost dying twice in one day that was taking its toll on me because I knew for a fact I would never defend Damon.

Stefan and Elena seemed to notice the same thing because they both gave me a curious look.

"Damon will be fine. He probably went to the grill to get drunk and will be back before morning." Stefan said almost like he was trying to assure me not to worry about his brother.

Why was I even worrying about him? I hated him. He was always trying to seduce me with that eye thing he did or just plain annoying me, I shouldn't feel bad for him or pity him. I looked up to see Elena was staring at me.

"Umm, I think I'm going to go ahead and get some rest." I muttered trying to get away from the weird look Elena was sending me.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Elena asked worriedly, "I can stay the night with you if you want."

I shook my head, "I'm not a child, Elena, I don't need to be taken care of while I sleep. I'll be fine."

"What if the voice comes back?" Stefan asked frowning.

I grimaced at the thought of the voice. Just thinking about that awful sound in my head made me shiver.

"If it comes back I'll just scream to let you know, okay?" I said trying to sound as if the thought of the voice didn't bother me.

After much persuading on my side that I would be fine for the night, Stefan and Elena both left, leaving the door slightly ajar to hear me if I needed them. Sighing I quickly changed into my pajamas before collapsing on the bed once more. It seemed like all I had been doing for the past few days was resting and I was just about tired of it.

I knew that I should have been tired after the day that I had had, but I was wide awake. Maybe it was the bandages on my cut wrist that was still stinging or weird taste in my mouth, but I couldn't make myself sleep just yet. My body seemed tired, but my mind was still wide awake.

I shifted onto my side and faced the window where the light from the moon was filtering in through. It seemed like it had been weeks since I had stepped foot outside this house when in truth it had only been a few days. Looking at the darkness outside, I suddenly wished I could walk outside for a midnight stroll like old times. But that was eight years ago in a Mystic Falls that had no vampires or craziness. Now it was too dangerous to go walking around at midnight. It probably would be safer for me to walk around at midnight in New York than this small old town.

I suddenly felt a hollow feeling in my heart. I wished I could go back to the old times where I went to middle school in Mystic Falls and the only thing I had to worry about was what movie to watch at the weekly slumber party hosted at Caroline's house.

I closed my eyes tightly and for one night, I went back in time to a better place.

* * *

><p><strong>read and review! so I have been obsessed with this book The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer.. BEST BOOK EVER and don't even get me started on Noah Shaw.. I am in love with a fictional guy.. that is soo sad lol but the lines in that book gave my stomach tingles so if ur looking for am amazing suspence love story to read deff try it out!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update! ENJOYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

It was hot.

A scorching, burning heat seemed to be ignited within my veins. It was like my blood was burning me from the inside.

I sat up in bed breathing heavily. My head was whirling, I couldn't see straight. I stood up slightly, but my body couldn't handle the weight causing me to collapse on the floor. I had the sudden urge to throw up. I slowly managed to crawl to the bathroom and made it just in time to vomit into the toilet before darkness consumed me once more.

"How is she now?" A voice whispered.

"Her fever won't go down. She's still burning up."

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

I struggled to say something but only a soft whimper escaped my lips. The heat was back and my insides were burning once more. I tossed and turned murmuring incoherent words. I could feel something cool on my forehead but it wasn't helping the heat at all.

"Make it stop." I cried softly scratching my arms. "It's burning."

I felt cold hands slowly pulling my hands away from my arms and placing them at my sides.

"She's hurting herself, she almost drew blood." The same voice whispered panic lingering on the edges.

"Maybe it's the blood you fed her, Damon." Another voice said. It sounded angry. "I told you not to give her vampire blood, her tainted blood is probably having a bad reaction to it."

"What if it kills her?"

I couldn't keep the voices together anymore. They started to blur together and I had the sudden urge to vomit again. Hands slowly pulled me up and I opened my eyes just in time to vomit into a bucket places in front of me before passing out again.

The night turned into days and days into nights. I lost track of time as I passed in and out of consciousness repeatedly. I could hear people whispering around me and cold hands on my forehead but besides that I couldn't remember much of anything. When I finally opened my eyes, the heat had dulled somewhat, but my insides still felt queasy.

I woke up feeling tired and weary.

"She's awake!" Someone shouted and I heard footsteps before Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline appeared into the room.

Elena sat beside me and held onto my hand. "How are you feeling Scar?"

I slowly sat up and rested my head on the headboard. "How long have I been out?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Almost a week." Stefan answered staring at me cautiously like I was going to pass out again. "Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I do remember my insides burning and it was really hot." I looked around at my friends, "Do you know what caused it?"

I didn't miss the pointed looks in Damon's directions.

"It appears that vampire blood doesn't mix well with your blood type." Damon finally answered. "It caused a bad reaction in your system and made you sick. How are you feeling now?"

I shrugged. "I still feel tired and sick." I placed a hand on my forehead feeling to see if I still had a fever. "I still feel a bit warm too."

"I think most of your fever is down." Bonnie said. She handed me a cold water bottle. "Here, you could use a drink, you haven't ate or drank much since you've been out."

I took the water bottle from her and almost drowned half of it in one gulp. I didn't realize how hungry or thirsty I was until I saw water. Elena brought some soup and placed it on the tray at my side. My stomach grumbled as I reached for the spoon and eagerly ate some.

"Slow down, you might throw it all back up if you eat or drink too fast." Stefan warned.

I ate the soup as slowly as I could and handed the empty bowl back to Elena who placed it on the side table. "You should get some rest." Elena said pulling the blanket around me, "We'll be downstairs if you need us, okay?"

I nodded my head before drifting off to sleep once more.

When I woke up again I felt much better and wide awake but I also felt dirty. It must have been days since the last time I actually took a proper shower. I could hear voices downstairs talking and I was eager to get out of this bed, but first I had to take a shower or else I'd just drive everyone away with my smell.

I climbed into the shower and turned the heated water on. I was just getting used to the warm water and was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I suddenly had a heat flash. My insides burned and I felt sick to my stomach. I collapsed on the shower floor and reached on the handles turning the water to ice cold. Instantly the cold water pouring on my skin felt better. I filled the tub up all the way with freezing water and just laid there.

"Damn it, she's going to freeze to death, get her out of the water." A voice said. Arms wrapped around me pulling me out of the tub. I felt a towel wrap around me as someone carried me out of the bathroom.

I must have dozed off in the bath. I sat up in the bed I was placed on and looked around.

Caroline grabbed a shirt and sweats from my bag and handed them to me while everyone else crowded around the bed.

"When did you wake up?" Bonnie asked.

I pulled the shirt on over the towel and the sweats under the towel carefully so I didn't flash anyone. "A while ago, I guess." I said shrugging, "I felt dirty so I decided to take a shower."

"In cold water?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was warm first, but then I suddenly had a hot flash and it felt like I was burning again so I turned it cold."

Elena felt my forehead, "But you feel fine now."

"The flashes will probably keep happening until the vampire blood gets out of your system, but it shouldn't be too bad now." Stefan said from the doorway.

My stomach grumbled noisily. I stood up about to make my way to the door when Elena stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked panicked.

I frowned at her. Didn't she just hear my stomach grumble? "To get food." I said slowly, "I'm hungry."

"I'll go get it for you." She said and ran downstairs, Stefan following her out the door. I frowned after her. What was wrong with her, she was acting weird.

"I should go too, I have some more books to research through." Bonnie said edging towards the door as well. "Feel better Scar, we'll see you later."

"I'll go with you!" Caroline chimed in staring at Bonnie with wide eyes, "I'm sure you could use the extra help. Bye Scar!" Bonnie and she practically ran down the stairs leaving me alone with Damon.

I stared suspiciously after them. There was definitely something going on here. Caroline never really offered to help anyone if it didn't involve getting ready or dressed up. She definitely didn't help with research and books. They both ran out so fast like they were trying to escape from me.

Looking up at Damon, I gave him a suspicious look, "Do you know what's up with them?"

He snorted, "What makes you think I would know what's up with your friends? I'm on my downstairs, need anything?" He asked walking out the door.

Did Damon just ask me if I wanted anything? Now I knew something was up, that or the world must be ending.

"What did you just say?" I asked him bewildered. But he had already left the room and disappeared down the stairs. Why had everyone suddenly left me as soon as I woke up?

Frowning, I walked to the closed door and opened it before walking out.

I collided with an invisible brick wall.

Taking a step back, I touched the doorway again and my hands came in touch with an invisible barrier. I started banging on the invisible barrier. What the hell was this? I couldn't even leave this room.

Realisation swept through as I realized why everyone had suddenly left so suddenly.

They were escaping form my wrath.

Apparently they still remembered my short temper. I had a bad habit of screaming and shouting and throwing things at people when I got angry. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena had first class seats to my temper issues so no wander they left so suddenly.

"DAMON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard something shatter downstairs. "If someone doesn't come up here right now and explain why I'm stuck here I will kill you guys!"

I looked up from the barrier to see Damon standing on the other side of it. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a blank expression on his face.

"What the hell is this, Damon?" I asked angrily, "Why can't I leave this room?"

"Bonnie put up a protective barrier on this room while you were asleep last night. You can't leave this room and no one other than your friends can get in or out. The barrier will detect Klaus and any other unknown vampire and refuse to let them in."

"But what if I need to get out to get something?" I exclaimed. "You can't expect me to stay in this room forever!"

"You can leave this room but I or one of your friends has to accompany you. It's for your own safety, Scarlett." Damon said sounding sincere.

I curled my hands into fists as I felt the burning anger start. I would not let them protect me by keeping me locked in a room as they all risked their lives.

"If you don't let me out right now, I will stake you." I hissed at him in a deathly calm voice.

Damon didn't even seem affected by my threat. "Then I'm definitely not letting you out."

I let out a frustrated scream before grabbing the nearest thing which happened to be a hairbrush and throwing it at him. Unfortunately, it bounced back from the barrier and landed on my foot. I grabbed my foot in pain and rubbed it frantically while shooting a glare at Damon who was still leaning close to the door trying hard not to laugh.

"I am going to kill you." I grumbled at him.

"Is she calm now?" Asked a voice from behind Damon.

"She is so not calm and ready to murder whoever came up with this stupid idea if you don't let her out right now!" I screamed.

Elena stuck her head out cautiously from the side of the door. "Sorry, Scarlett." She said nervously.

"Let me out right now." I repeated this time while stomping my foot like a four year old who didn't get their way.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you out just now." Elena said apologetically, "Until we figure out a cure for this, you'll be safer from Klaus in this room.

"Why couldn't Bonnie cast the spell on the whole house? At least them I could still walk around the house." I said crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at her.

"Bonnie tried, but it was taking too much of her power to cover the whole house and she needed to conserve most of it so she could try to find a spell that might cure the curse." Elena explained. "I really am sorry about this, Scar, but we're only trying to protect you."

"I get that Elena, but you're only putting yourself in danger by trying to protect me. What if Klaus kills all of you to get to me, huh? What then?"

If all of my friends died while I was stuck in this room doing nothing to help them, I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't put it past Klaus to hold one of them hostage while trying to get to me.

"Don't worry about us, it's not us that Klaus is after. Plus, I'll keep your friends safe." Damon said from beside Elena.

I scoffed at him, "Somehow I don't quite believe that."

"I have breakfast ready. But you have to promise not to jump me when I come inside to give it to you okay?" Elena asked. She picked up a tray with food on it and waited for my response.

"You're treating me like I'm some rabid animal that's going to attack you. Just give me my food already." I said rolling my eyes.

I watched curiously as Elena walked through the barrier like there was nothing there and placed the tray on the bedside table. Maybe if I could grab onto her and run out the door, the barrier would let me out. As I pondered the possibilities to escape, I could feel Damon and Elena's eyes on me.

I walked to the tray and grabbed a piece of toast before stuffing it in my face. "Happy now?" I said with a mouth full of toast.

Elena wrinkled her nose at my nonexistent manners. "Let me know if you need anything else."

I watched with envy as she walked outside the barrier and down the stairs. I couldn't handle being coped up inside this room for more than a couple of days or I would go crazy. Maybe the voices in my head would cause my craziness or maybe my claustrophobia would set in, whichever came first.

I stared at the doorway where Damon was still standing. "Are you going to stay there all day to keep an eye on me?"

"I'll be in the library. But if you hear the voices again just yell and I'll be here, okay?" He said. His voice sounded strained like he was trying hard to stay calm. "Please promise me, Scarlett."

I was surprised he said please. It didn't sound like that word even existed in his vocabulary. Maybe it was the soft voice he was using or the pleading in his eyes I could see, but I nodded.

"I promise, Damon."

He gave me one last look before disappearing down the stairs too leaving me alone stuck in a room.

I finished breakfast, and paced around the room already bored to death. Maybe boredom would kill me before Klaus or my craziness could. I shook my head at my thoughts.

'Gosh, Scar, your friends are worried to death about you and all you can think about are jokes about your death, really?' I thought to myself. I stopped pacing and stood near the doorway once again.

"Hello!" I yelled, "If someone doesn't come up here right now, I will seriously stab myself with this pencil!"

I didn't even have to wait a millisecond before Damon stood in front of me.

"Really?" He growled, "Don't you dare joke about this again, Scarlett."

"Well than don't leave me here bored to death, Damon!" I said crossing my arms defensively, "You've had your fun, now please let me out of here, I really can't stay here one more minute."

I was suddenly shoved against the wall with Damon arms tightly gripping my own.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Scar?" He demanded shaking me, "You're getting closer to death every minute. Klaus showed up here and nearly killed you! The only reason he didn't finish you is because he likes playing with his food before he devours it. We haven't found anything that could help you and I doubt we will." He gently held my face between his hands and lifted it up so my eyes met his worried ones. "We're losing a failing battle here, Scar, and all you can think about doing is making jokes about your death."

I closed my eyes tightly afraid Damon would see the tears about to escape.

"I've accepted the fact that I probably won live to see my next birthday, Damon." I whispered quietly, "But I really don't want Klaus to kill me, He'll kill all of my friends and wreak havoc everywhere, so I'd rather you kill me first before he does."

Damon's grip tightened on my arms, "There is no way in hell I'm killing you." He hissed his breath inches away from my face.

"What if there's no other choice?" I asked. I opened my eyes to look him in the eye, "I'm weak and selfish Damon. There is no way that I want to kill myself to save others, and there is definitely no way I can kill myself, I just can't. So if you want a chance to save everyone else, you're going to have to kill me before Klaus or that crazy voice in my head does because I can't kill myself."

"What if I don't want to save anyone else?" He muttered. His hand came up again to cup my cheek, "What if I only want to save you?"

I would be lying if I said that Damon's words didn't melt my heart just a little. But he probably only wanted to save me because I reminded him of Savannah. He couldn't save her so he was trying to redeem himself by trying to save me.

I watched silently and his lips neared my own. My heartbeat sped up and I knew he could probably hear it. His lips where an inch away from my own and I knew I wasn't going to stop him when the door banged open.

I leapt away from Damon almost as if I'd been shocked.

"Everything okay in here? It was too quiet, I thought something had happened." Elena said standing in the doorway staring from to Damon in suspicion.

"Everything's fine, we were just fighting as usual." I said running a hand nervously through my hair and shooting Elena an innocent look.

She nodded slowly still staring between us. "Okay, Well I thought I'd come and entertain you before you go crazy." Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said, "Oh my God, I didn't mean that literally, I'm sorry! It was just a figure of speech."

"its fine, Elena." I said rolling my eyes, "I know what you meant, it's no big deal."

I watched as Damon left the room not bothering to say anything as he closed the door behind him. I didn't understand him at all. One minute I wanted to stake him, and the next he does or says something that makes me want to feel bad for him. I understood that He'd lost someone he loved, but I wasn't his dead ex fiancée. I was Scarlett, not Savannah. The only reason he was probably even trying to save me was because I looked like her.

I sat down on the bed suddenly feeling tired again.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked sitting next to me. "Did Damon do something? I can go ask Stefan to beat him up for you if you want."

"No it's not that." I chuckled, "I'm just worried about you guys. What happens if we can't find any cure for this?"

"Scarlett, don't you dare start thinking like that. If we're going to get through this, we need your carelessness and immaturity and your crazy plans to anger Damon. If you start acting like this now then there's no hope for the rest of us, so please promise me you'll act like the Scarlett I know and not this sob story Scarlett, okay?"

"I promise." I said smiling at Elena. She pulled me into hug her and I hugged her back tightly.

I only hoped I would be able to keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>IM REALLY SORRY about the late update! But my first semester of college has been pretty hectic and I've lost track of time. Can you believe its 2014!? I also hit a writers block and had no idea where to go with this story so sorry for the short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm not really sure where to go with the rest of this but I'll update as soon as I can! Hopefully you guys haven't lost interest in this story, Please read and review!<strong>

**Thanks!**  
><strong>HAPPY NEW YEARS! 3<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry I took like almost a whole year to upload a new chapter, it's just been really busy and I wasnt really sure where to go with this story and I had really bad writers block. I do have somewhat of an ending plotted out for this story, the problem is Im not sure how to get to that point yet. Please dont hate me for the very lat update. as a reward for waiting for so long i made this all about Scar/Damon, but as a warning this chapter is pretty short so sorry about that!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 22

Two days.

I had been stuck inside this stupid bedroom for two days. Yes, there was a TV and some DVD's laying around that Caroline had brought for me to watch, but even movies getting boring when you can't go anywhere. I had even tried jumping on top of Elena and pushing her out of the door, and I had even made it outside the bedroom but my freedom was short lived. Damon had dragged me right back into the room and threatened to take away the TV if I tried that again.

A day and a half later, I was ready to sacrifice the TV for a chance of freedom.

I had a plan.

Yes, It was a stupid plan and might just backfire on me, actually I was ninety five percent sure it would backfire on me but I decided to go with it anyway.

I was going to seduce Damon Salvatore. Again.

If I could distract him by kissing him and slowly leading him out the doorway, I could knee him and make a run for it. Definitely a stupid idea. But I was counting on Damon's fascination with me to work this time. There was also a very teeny tiny part of me that wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore again, although I would never admit it out loud, he was a darn good kisser.

I was wearing a scarlet red thin strapped nightie and my hair was down in waves. All I had to do know was just lure him into the room and hope that my acting skills were good enough for him to believe me. I also had to make sure no one else was around to witness my embarrassment if this backfired on me. So while everyone was gone, I set my plan into motion.

I laid in bed with the sheets wrapped around me and putting a hand over my forehead, I let out a small moan.

"Damon?" I called out, making sure that my voice croaked a little to sound sick. "I feel like I have a fever again."

Two seconds later, Damon was by my bedside with his hand on my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Do "I feel like I have a fever again."

Two seconds later, Damon was by my bedside with his hand on my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Want me to get you medicine?" The worry in his voice almost made me fell guilty. Almost.

"Yes that would be great, I feel so hot." I said fanning my hand over my face.

"Here, let's get all these sheets off of you." He said grabbing the bottom of the sheet and pulling it off of me. I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen at my attire.

He let out a small cough. "Umm.. You didn't have anything else to wear?"

"Nope." I said pretending to be annoyed, it's too hot for pants and this is much easier to take off if I get another hot flash."

"I'll get you that water." Damon muttered before quickly running out of the room. I had to muffle my laugh after he left. I didn't bother trying to correct him that he was supposed to get medicine not water for me.

He came back a few minutes later and set the glass on the bedside table. I could feel his eyes slowly moving across my body. It took everything in me not to smirk or start laughing.

I slowly sat up in bed making my movements slow and exaggerated. I tossed my hair back and grabbed the glass from the table and slowly took a sip. Small amounts of water dripped from my mouth and down my neck and into the dress. I didn't have to look at Damon to know that his eyes were following the movement of the trickle of water. I slowly stood up and pretended to fall but Damon quickly caught me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His hands around my waist were warm. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before leaning in. He didn't even try to stop me. My lips slowly met his and I kissed him gently at first, waiting for him to kiss me back. I definitely didn't have to wait long before he started kissing me back. The kiss distracted me for a second, but then I came back to reality and started nudging him towards the doorway.

Trailing my hands over his chest, I started unbuttoning his shirt while slowly walking him backwards towards the door. I pulled his shirt all the way off before throwing it to the side. I opened my eyes slightly to check how far from the door I was. Just a couple more feet. I sped up the kiss to distract him some more and started unbuckling his belt. One more feet. As I kissed him I slowly switched places with him so now I was closer to the door and he was further. I pulled him in even more closer to me and then when I was right at the doorway, I kneed him and ran.

I couldn't even believe I was out of that room. I was running towards the living room when I bumped into a hard naked chest.

"Really? This again?" Damon drawled with his signature smirk on his face. He didn't even look like he was in any pain from when I kneed him. "I thought that we had already established that no one beats the master of seduction."

I snorted. "Well I got out of the room didn't I?"

"You didn't think that I would catch you and put you back into that room?" he said raising an eyebrow while still holding onto my arms and keeping me in place.

I frowned. "Oh. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"I can see that." He said rolling his eyes. Easily picking me up, he threw me over his shoulder and started walking back to the room.

"Wait! Put me down!" I screamed kicking at his back which barely even hurt him. "Please Damon, I can't go back in there. You can't just keep me locked in up there like Rapunzel!"

"What's Rapunzel?" Damon asked confused.

"Oh my God! How do you not know who Rapunzel is? You're so old, you should know your Disney princesses!"

"I don' have time for this." Damon groaned throwing me onto the bed back into the room. "But what I do have time for is finishing what you started." He leaned in closer to me and his hands pinned me down to the bed as he kissed me again.

I froze in shock.

Realizing what he was doing, I quickly pulled back. "What are you doing?!"

"What, so it's okay for you do kiss me, but I can't kiss you?"

"Yes! I mean no, you can't kiss me!" I shrieked pulling away from him and crawling backwards on the bed to get away from him as much as I could.

"That's just unfair." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "I'm going to finish what we started Scarlett, just you wait." With one last wink, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat still on the bed trying to wrap my brain around what just happened. What did he even mean by that? Was he serious?

"Damon! Get back here! Tell me what you mean by that!" I screamed at the door. There was no answer. Damn it, where had he gone?

I sat pouting on the bed, now I had entertain myself with something new. I took a look around the room. I was staying in Damon's bedroom so there had to be some dirt I could find on him and maybe even blackmail him with. I looked in his bathroom drawers, his dresser drawers and finally his closet.

It was in his closet that I found his hidden stash of bourbon.

He was so going to kill me for this.

Taking two bottles, I unscrewed them and started chugging one down. It' not like I had anything better to do. My friends were all gone either at school or researching ways to save me and they had left me with a crazy vampire who was out to sleep with me because I looked like his dead ex fiancé. Then, there was another crazy vampire on the loose who just wanted me dead so he could mind control other vampires into doing his bidding.

Yup, I was definitely getting drunk.

Hours later, might have been a few minutes, but by then I was so drunk I couldn't even tell what time it was. All I remember was my bottle being taken away from me, and someone picking me up and putting me into bed.

I did remember my dream though. I had the most vivid dream that night involving Damon Salvatore. I was kissing him again but this time there was no other motive behind the kiss except that I just really wanted to kiss him. Damon was kissing me back and slowly taking of my dress while I was running my hands across his already naked chest. Then his pants were gone and his kisses where going down my neck and across my body while his hands touched me leaving a path of fire wherever they went. I let out moan after moan as his kisses became hotter. All I could think was that this was the best dream ever.

"Do you want this Scarlett?" He asked still rubbing against me.

"Yes." I groaned, "Please don't stop." This was my dream and if Damon Salvatore wanted to have his way with me then I defiantly wasn't stopping this dream."

I was surprised when I woke up without a hangover. With the amount of alcohol that I had consumed, I only had a slight headache which was nothing compared to the pounding headache that I had expected.

Stretching over I winced at my sore muscles. My hand collided with a body.

Why was there a body in my bed?

Turning over, I saw a sleeping Damon next to me. Damn it, I told him to stop sleeping in here with me. Kicking him repeatedly, I yelled, "Wake up Damon!"

While I was kicking him the sheets slipped off the both of us.

We were both naked.

I started screaming, scrambling to pick the sheet back op to cover me.

"Damon Freaking Salvatore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "What did you do to me last night?"

"Oh believe me." Damon drawled from next to me, resting his head on his elbow as he stared at me, "I only did what you begged me to do."

I stared at him in shock. Then glimpses of my dream came back to me.

"Wait that was a dream." I said slowly staring at him confusion.

"So you do dream about me?" he smirked, "But I can promise you that was no dream. You even have the mark to prove it"

I looked in the mirror across the room and sure enough I could see hickeys all over my neck. I closed my eyes tightly wishing it all away.

"I told you not to start something you couldn't finish, Scarlett." Damon said smugly from beside me.

"I am going to kill you." I said in a low voice before attacking him with a pillow wishing it was a stake.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when I will have the new chapter uploaded but I will have it as soon as I can! A lot of people have asked if I am continuing to write this and I promise you guys I am planning on finishing this I wont abandon this story! <strong>


End file.
